Bliss
by Lobsters forever
Summary: Sparrabeth. What if a tropical storm hit the island that Jack and Elizabeth were stranded upon? And the navy was unable to get to Elizabeth for a few more nights. What would happen between Jack and Liz? I've answered that. NOTE IS UP!
1. Unexpected Weather

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey everyone, I'm back from vacation and well while I was there I started a new story about Jack and Elizabeth.**_

_**This takes place in the first movie. After Jack awakens on the island that he and Elizabeth were stranded on, and he realizes that the rum is gone.**_

_**I hope you like this story. Jack is the narrator.**_

_**I don't own these characters, although I wish I did.**_

_**Remember to review, because if you don't I won't know if I should continue or not.**_

**Chapter 1:  
Unexpected Weather**

My frustration showed through the widening of my eyes and through the pursing of bottom lip. Elizabeth continued to ramble on about rum, but my attention span had momentarily lapsed. I then asked her confused and utterly upset "But why is the rum gone?" Elizabeth then shook her head softly while sitting down in front of me.

She continued to talk but my I paid no attention to her words. My feet rubbed the sand as thoughts of suicide filled my mind. So I took out my gun that held the one bullet Barbossa had left me for the second time. I then rethought my attempt as I took a few steps around the sand. I put my gun back in my pocket as I heard the sky roar. I looked up at the sky and noticed that the clouds had somehow immediately darkened.

I then felt a raindrop hit my left cheek and I wiped it away with my right hand. I then turned around as I saw that a tropical storm had hit us overhead. I then yelled, "Run", and Elizabeth did what she was told as we ran towards shelter. I stopped under a palm tree and then yelled "Oh great luv now you've done it! You not only wasted the rum, but now your going to kill us both!"

Elizabeth then rubbed her hands together trying to create warmth, she then sighed and I then continued, "Even if the navy was on their way, they can't get to you can they? Anymore brilliant ideas luv?" Elizabeth then began to shiver as she explained, "I only burned the rum to escape, Jack. (She then sat down on the sand) This is just brilliant isn't it? Now I have to spend another night with a despicable filthy pirate!"

I looked at her with a smile, then I sat down beside her and replied "You say that like it's a bad thing, luv". Elizabeth then muttered, "It is!" I glanced over at her and noticed that she was shaking so I put my arm around her, and she shook it off. I chuckled then asked "Well, deary. It seems that you'd rather freeze to death then have…. What was it that you called me? Despicable filthy pirate, right? So you'd rather die then have my arm around you? Suite yourself."

Elizabeth then cried out "Ugh! I cannot believe that I actually though meeting a pirate would be exciting". I then moved a little closer to her while asking "Well, hasn't it been? I mean here we are stuck on an island with a massive tropical storm over our heads and you call that dull?"

Elizabeth smiled at me then said, "Fine, it may be exciting. But I would rather be at home in Port Royal". I then said, "Now why can't I believe that luv? I rather think that you are enjoying this adventure with me. Unless of course you'd rather drown again by a bloody corset.". Elizabeth then muttered "How is that you know me so well Jack?" I smiled back at her question while putting my around her. I then responded "Peas in a pod, luv. (Pause) I find that you remind me of meself. Of course if I was a wench".

Elizabeth then asked "A wench? Is that what I am?" I then gave her a seductive smirk while saying "Aye, Aye. But a beautiful wench, that I want to get to know right now". Elizabeth then pushed me away while saying "Don't lay one hand on me Jack!" I then came closer to her once again while saying "You didn't care much about me hands last night luv". Elizabeth then revolted "I was drunk last night, and so were you. (Pause) Well, your drunk all the bloody time." I then quickly said, "I am not."

Elizabeth then chuckled and replied "Your drunk right now." I then shouted at her "Well, I could be if someone did not burn all the bloody rum!" Elizabeth then glared at me then said "Look, Jack. I didn't know there was a storm coming. Besides, can't you make it one day without rum?" I then thought about the question for a second, and then responded, "No! (Pause) Well, I might if you distracted me".

Elizabeth smiled at me then asked with full confidence "Jack do you actually believe that I am going to fall in love with a man that smells as revolting as you do?" I then moved my head down and smelled my shirt while exclaiming, "I took a bath a week ago! Besides what does love got to with anything Lizzie?" Elizabeth scoffed at my question and then shouted "Oh you are the most loathsome pirate I have ever met!" I gave her a smirk then whispered "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service, luv".

Elizabeth breathed out in frustration then asked "Jack, you don't believe in love do you?" I then replied quite uncomfortable with the subject "No, deary. Love shouldn't be taken so seriously." Elizabeth then said in disbelief "Oh, come on. Love exists, and its been proven". I then ask "Really? Have you ever been in love?" Elizabeth then muttered "Well… no." She was about to continue but I interrupted her "Aye, Aye. Well how do you know it exists if you've never felt it?" Elizabeth then looked up at me and began to smile.

I looked into her eyes, and she did the same. I then opened my mouth as if I was trying to speak but no words came out. Elizabeth then cleared her throat and interrupted our silence by saying "Can you really tell me, that nothing, or no one, has ever made you start to believe in love?"

I then sighed and responded, "Listen, deary. I'll tell you something that none of my mates have ever heard. But I warn you, if you tell anyone this, I'll kill you". I then began to smile as Elizabeth's eyes widened in shock. So I continued "Once when I was a boy, about 11, or so. My father took me sailing one weekend. But my mother showed up unexpected. My mother was never really around when I was a boy, some kind of business she ran. But back to the story, that night I saw my father put his arm around my mother like this…" I then put my arm around Elizabeth, and then continued "And then he kissed her cheek, and whispered I love you".

I noticed Elizabeth looked directly into my eyes as I continued explaining "…and that's when I realized that maybe love does exist. Fortunately for me, it's the sea". Elizabeth then smiled and said, "Jack, love can happen for you too". I then gave her a smirk while replying "Not if I don't want it too".

The rain kept pouring all around us, and just a few seconds later a lightning bolt hit the sand near us and Elizabeth and I both screamed in shock. Elizabeth then grabbed me in fright. I then looked at her, and she looked at me and then I asked her "Tell me, luv. Why is everyone looking for love?" Elizabeth then shrugged as she replied, "I don't know Jack. Maybe it's the closet thing we have to magic." She then moved closer to me while saying "Jack, promise me something."

I nodded and then said, "That all depends". She then continued, "When you do fall in love, because I'm positive that you will one day. But when you do, don't hide it from the world. Don't be afraid to admit it". I chuckled then replied "I am willing to promise you that, luv. Only because I will never ever fall in love." I then felt very uncomfortable so I looked out at the tropical storm in front of us while asking quite sadly "How the hell are we going to get off this island?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you so much.**_

_**Have a great day mates!**_


	2. Time and Tide

_**Authors Note:**_  


_**Wow, I am extremely flattered by all the support I am getting for this fanfiction. **_

_**Thank you so much! I am truly grateful.**_

_**Please review, I love reading them, and it really helps me to decide when I should update.**_

**Chapter 2:**  
**Time and Tide**

Hours had passed and the tropical storm was still going strong over our heads. Elizabeth rubbed her eyes showing me that she had become tired. Well to be honest so was I. It had become night time and neither of us have had anything to eat, or anything to drink. Elizabeth smiled at me then asked "Jack do we have anything to…?" I then interrupted her by pointing at the storm "What luv? Eat? Drink? Well, there it is Miss. Swann help yeself".

She then disappointedly sighed and then whispered "For the millionth time, Jack. I'm sorry." She then continued to talk while swinging her hands around trying to make it easier for her to explain. I then grabbed her hands quickly while grunting my teeth. Elizabeth then stopped talking as I held her hands. I then said, "Listen, luv. There is absolutely no point or purpose for you to blind me in the process of your explanation".

Elizabeth then snapped back her hands and whispered, "I'm sorry". I then asked confused "Is that necessary?" Elizabeth then asked "Sorry?" I chuckled then replied "That, luv. That excessive need of yours to say sorry 30 times a minute." Elizabeth then chuckled and then said apologizing "I'm…." I looked at her in disbelief that she was going to say it again.

Elizabeth then continued, "I was brought up this way Jack". I then smiled then told her "Well I don't like it". Elizabeth chuckled and then moved closer to me while saying "To be completely and utterly honest neither do I. I mean before I was kidnapped by Barbossa my life was dull and ordinary. But now look at it! I am on a deserted island fighting for my life!"

I chuckled then whispered, "Welcome to pirate life, luv". I noticed we sat closer together now, trying to hide ourselves from the storm. I then said to her softly "I have a question for you Miss. Swann." Elizabeth then interrupted me by saying "Elizabeth. You can call me Elizabeth, Jack". I smiled then continued "Very well then Elizabeth. When all this is over, all the getting off the island business and rescuing that whelp William nonsense, where will you go?"

She looked at me confused so I continued, "You know, luv. Are you going home to Port Royal, or are you…." Elizabeth then finished my sentence for me "…go with you?" I puffed dramatically trying to convince her that that was not what I meant. Elizabeth then smiled obviously not believing my dramatic puff, and she then answered my question "I can't leave with you Jack". I then interrupted her by saying "I didn't mean that, luv. I just think that its an awful waste. You would have made a good pirate". Elizabeth then grinned happily while asking, "You really think so Jack?" I nodded but then said confidently "But not as good as me of course".

Elizabeth shrugged while saying "Yes, of course. No one could be that bad". She then laughed and I glared at her upset. She then hit me lightly while saying "Oh come on Jack. It was just a joke". I nodded then smiled a bit, and then I sighed looking at the storm. A few seconds later she stopped laughing and admitted "If only my life was different. (Pause) Norrington fancies me and I have to marry him when I get back".

I then told her confused "Have to luv? You don't have to do anything you don't want to." Elizabeth the smiled at me, and I smiled back. She then yawned and put her head on my shoulder using it as a pillow. She then continued, "I wish my life was like that. My life has certain standards that I must obey".

I then lay down on the sand while asking, "Like marrying a certain breed? I pity you Elizabeth. I have no rules, luv. Just guidelines that I have been known not to follow". Elizabeth smiled and then laid down beside me while putting her head onto my chest. She then said to me "It must be wonderful to live like that. I just wish I could do that, leave my home in Port Royal to be free. But my father would have a fit, and he would also be utterly humiliated".

I then said "Time and tide, luv. Your father would get over it". Elizabeth then scoffed and got up because she suddenly realized that she was lying down on top of me. I then asked her confused "What's the rush? We aren't going anywhere luv, unless you call death somewhere".

Elizabeth then shouted, "We are not going to die. Once the storm is over the navy will find us." I then said "Aye, Aye. What a joy that will be; once they find me they'll arrest me, and once they do that they'll hang me, savvy?" Elizabeth then said sarcastically "That's great Captain. Keep up that positive attitude."

I then nodded and said "Alright, darlin'. I desist, but I must ask you even under the circumstances, though this has nothing to do with the mere subject. What is the point of you going home? Is it to become the wife of James Norrington? Or is it to have the children of a Commodore? Which coincidently they both so happen to be the same thing".

Elizabeth then looked at me confused and responded, "Whatever decision I make about my life in Port Royal I am going to be miserable. But what can I do?" I smiled then put my arm around her and tell her, "I already told you luv". Elizabeth then smiled at me while saying "I wish I could be free, sing, dance wherever I want to, that sort of thing. (Pause) In fact…." She then grabbed my hands and pulled me up while I asked confused "What you doing?"

She then put her arms around me and said "I'm asking you for a dance." I then chuckled and said as I waved my hands in the air "No, nope. Not a chance." Elizabeth then laughed and said, "Oh what is it? (Pause) Oh Captain Jack Sparrow can't dance." My eyes widened so I said "Little Missy, I can, I just don't feel the need to at this moment".

Elizabeth then smiled and held my hand while saying "Oh come on Jack." I then sighed and whispered "Fine. One dance, besides we've got the time". Elizabeth then wrapped her arms around me, and I held her hand close to me. We then began to move our feet back fourth on the sand.

Elizabeth's feet followed mine, and I moved closer to her as she whispered, "Jack, I didn't know you could dance". I smiled then whispered back "It's not a talent that I am proud of. I'd much rather be better with a gun". Elizabeth then chuckled and said, "I never ever imagined myself dancing with a pirate". I smiled and then held her together to me while responding "Its not something that happens often luv. Consider yourself lucky".

Elizabeth smiled back at me, and I looked around us at the storm. I then whispered, "The storm is calming down a bit". Elizabeth then nodded a bit disappointed, and then I realized that we both had stopped dancing. I then looked into her eyes "Why have we stopped?" Elizabeth gazed at my lips while replying, "Oh have we? I hadn't noticed".

I then focused my eyes on her lips while both our heads moved closer towards the other. Just then I moved my right foot closer to her, but I accidentally hit an abnormally large shell and slipped and fell down right onto the sand. Elizabeth then dropped to her knees shocked and asked, "Jack are you alright?" I then nodded while picking up the shell "Bloody shell".

I then threw it into the storm. Elizabeth then sat down beside me and asked "How much longer?" I then chuckled and then asked seductively "Until I put my arm around you, or until I start to please you. Which is the exact same time, luv. (Pause) Seems like you've given my no choice". I then put my around her and Elizabeth then said, "The second option had better be a joke". I smiled and said disappointed "It is now. But in the future if you wish for me to please you I have a no clothes policy".

I watched Elizabeth's eyes roll and then she said, "I want to go to sleep". I smiled and said, "Who's stopping you?" Elizabeth then put her head down on the sand, but I could sense that she did not feel comfortable. So I said "If you want something to lay on deary, there's always me". Elizabeth shook her head so I looked around and said "Oh, put clothing underneath your head. Take off your dress, luv".

Elizabeth glared at me angrily so I said quite disappointed "Lizzie, I must admit that for a wench with manners you sure are picky". I then took off my shirt and threw it over to her; she smiled while putting my shirt under her head. She then said to me "Thank you Jack Sparrow". I then said "Captain. Captain Jack Sparrow, luv." I watched her close her eyes trying to fall asleep, and a second later she smiled and whispered "Yes, Captain Jack Sparrow", and then she fell asleep.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Once again, please review.**_

_**Thank you mates.**_


	3. Breaking the Rules

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for all those who reviewed!  
**_

_**I really appreciate it!**_

_**Keep those reviews coming.**_

**Chapter 3:  
Breaking the Rules**

A few hours later I had tried to fall asleep myself. But I had been very successful. I was extremely cold because of the storm. I looked over at Elizabeth and smiled. I then noticed my shirt under her head so I crawled over to her quietly. I then reached for my shirt and I heard her say, "If you wanted your shirt back you should have just asked".

I then watched her open her eyes and I replied "Aye luv. But to be honest I did not want to wake you". Elizabeth then got up while grinning and she handed my shirt back to me. I was about to put it on when she stopped me. I then grinned at her while saying "As you wish luv". She chuckled then exclaimed while blushing "No Jack! I just wanted to ask you a question."

I gave her a seductive grin while asking "And this question has to do with my lack of clothing?" Elizabeth blushed once more and said "Well, sort of Jack. (Pause) It's about the bullet wounds on your chest…" I then interrupted her by saying "I have no intention of sharing that story with you, luv".

Elizabeth nodded and said, "So the stories are true?" I then looked at her while replying "Aye, luv. They are". Elizabeth then moved closer to me and put her arms around me. I raised my eyebrows at her actions. She then said, "I'm cold, nothing else". I then put my arms around her and whispered obviously not believing her "Right, luv. And I'm a ballerina".

She chuckled at my joke and then I began to play with a strand of her hair. She then asked me confused "Jack what are you doing?" I just smiled at her and didn't reply. I then held her closely to me while admitting "My best mate was with me when those shots were fired at me chest. He didn't help me at all. He just abandoned me. This happened years ago but the more I think about it, I cannot help but understand that he was a traitor".

Elizabeth then pulled me into a hug while saying sadly "Oh that is horrible Jack. I am awfully sorry! Would you feel better if we changed the subject?" I shrugged and then said "To what luv?" Elizabeth then smiles at me then says, "To anything you fancy". I then moved away from her and said "Okay, can't take it!"

Elizabeth then asked me confused "Pardon?" I then pointed to her while saying "You talk funny. (Pause) You are no longer in Port Royal, luv. You are talking to a pirate. Now let me hear you talk to a pirate!"

Elizabeth then shrugged while saying monotone like "Ugh… bloody rum is gone". I then grinned at her and said "Nay! If your rum were gone, you wouldn't say it like that, luv. Now, lets create a little situation. Now lets say your sailing one morning and you spot a bloke on shore who looks like he needs help. What do you do? Remember you're a pirate." Elizabeth's eyes then narrowed and she responded unsure "Don't help him?"

I then frowned and said, "What kind of people do you think we are, luv? Of course we help him. But then we steal his money". Elizabeth then chuckled and asks "And this helps the man?" I then nod and reply "Of course, luv. The way I look at it is if we help him. We should get something in return". Elizabeth then chuckled and looked up at the storm and then exclaimed "Look, Jack. The storm is calming down a bit!" I did what I was told but then sighed.

Elizabeth then saw that I was disappointed so she asked "What is it Jack? Are you sad because you're going to miss me?" I scoffed at her question then said "Lizzie, once they come to rescue you. I am going to be arrested and then put to death". Elizabeth then gasped and then shouted "No! I won't allow it!"

I chuckled and then said "Its your word against theres luv. I don't stand much of a chance". Elizabeth then sighed as I began to lie down onto the sand. She then followed me and put her head onto my chest. I smiled and then looked up at the sky and noticed that the night sky had become somewhat visible.

Elizabeth smiled then asked "Jack are you going to miss me?" I then replied "Not at all, luv. How about you?" Elizabeth then agreed "Not one bit". We then looked at each other and began to smile realizing that we were both lying. I then looked up at the sky and said to her "I have a feeling that your life won't end up as bad as you think it will deary".

Elizabeth then followed my eyes and looked up at the stars above us and asked "Really Jack? And what makes you say that?" I then whispered to her "Look up at the stars, luv. The stars tell stories and some even say that they tell our future". Elizabeth then whispered to me caught up in the moment "How romantic". I then looked at her confused and shocked and she then quickly corrected herself "I mean…. how... interesting. Yes, that's it".

I grinned then agreed "Aye, it is very interesting luv. (Pause) How fate can control our lives." Elizabeth nodded then whispered "Oh, Jack. Fate has taken control of my life. It is forcing me to marry James." I then smiled and looked into her eyes while whispering, "You don't have to marry anyone you don't want to, luv. (Pause) But in the end I believe that you will not marry him after all".

Elizabeth then looked into my eyes and asked "Really Jack? And why is that?" I then put my hand on the bottom half of her neck and replied "I don't think James would want to marry you after you let a pirates lips touch yours". I then pulled her head to mine and saw that she didn't pull away. So we began to kiss, and that kiss lasted until the final rain had stopped.

- - -

A few minutes later we had fallen asleep and few hours later it had become morning. The sun glared onto us but I was the first to feel it. I opened my eyes to see Elizabeth beside me. I got up slowly trying not to wake her up, and I didn't. So I stared to walk around the beach looking at some of the dupree that storm had left. A few moments later I saw Elizabeth wake up. She yawned and then smiled at me and I did the same at her. She then said to me "Good morning Jack".

I walked over to her while saying "Mornin' luv". I then leaned in to kiss her, but she didn't notice so she asked me "Have they come yet?" I sighed and then answered her question "No, luv. They have not. I'm quite relieved to be honest". Elizabeth then stood up in front of me while saying "I don't blame you Jack. But I honestly think that if I did talk to them I could convince them to let you go".

I then grinned at her and said, "It's a lovely thought luv. But in reality your word means nothing against those stuck up scallywags". Elizabeth then said hurt "One of those _stuck up scallywags_ is my father!" I then nodded and continued "Aye, that he is. Well he is one of the men that want me killed!"

Elizabeth then began to get angry "So you don't take it back. Well, then. Maybe if you wouldn't have done those horrible things you wouldn't be in this situation!" I sneered at her statement then said "Arr… I have never regretted a moment of life, luv. I am a PIRATE, it seems that you've forgotten that!"

Elizabeth then screamed, "I haven't Jack! But the only moment that that I am regretting is kissing you!" I then moved closer to her and said, "I don't believe that luv. (Pause) But back to piracy. Weren't you just hours ago wanting to be a pirate?" Elizabeth then pushed me away while saying "Oh you are intolerable! I'll be glad if they kill you!" I then smile and reply upset "You'll be sorry you said that deary. Especially once they hang me and you will have no man to turn to! (Pause) Of course there's that whelp William Turner. But he barley counts as a real man."

Elizabeth then shouts at me truly upset "How dare you insult Will? What did he ever do to you?" I then replied looking at the ocean "He tried to kill me luv!" I then looked at the ocean and saw a ship with white sails coming towards us. I then point to it and say to Elizabeth "Oh, look. Your wish has come true. In a matter of hours, I'll be dead. Elizabeth…" Elizabeth then interrupted me by saying "My name is Miss. Swann".

I then nod and continue "Fine, Miss Swann. Are you actually going to live your life as a Commodores wife?" She nodded as we heard Elizabeth father shout to us "There you are daughter. Get on board and quickly".

Elizabeth then nodded as she climbed the ropes on the ship to board it. She then said "Good bye Captain Sparrow". I then followed her onto the ship while muttering "Nay. No one runs away from me." Once we both got on board we both gave each other dirty looks. I then asked her "Are you actually going to pretend nothing happened last night?" Governor Swann then walked towards us while asking, "What happened last night daughter?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please leave reviews. It lets me know if I should continue.**_

_**Thank you mates. Have a great day!**_


	4. Temptation

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you for all those who review!**_

_**Enjoy. This was my favorite chapter to write so far. )  
**_

**Chapter 4:  
Temptation**

Elizabeth's expression changed from one of defensiveness to one of guiltiness. She then answered her father's question "Nothing happened father". I then pointed at her and said to the governor quite angrily "She's right Governor, and if something did happen between Elizabeth and I, her and me, us… it meant nothing to me". Elizabeth then grew a shocked expression and said quickly "Nothing to me either, Jack". I then sneered at her response and then exclaimed, "Then why are you so shocked luv?" Elizabeth then muttered angrily "My name is Miss. Swann you intolerable pirate!"

Then a familiar voice cut in to our bickering "Lovely to see you two get along ever so famously". James Norrington said this statement sarcastically. He then walked over to us while I walked over to Elizabeth and touched her shoulder. I then said to her seductively "We do get along, don't we luv?" Elizabeth then moved away from me and rolled her eyes while asking James "Did you find Will?"

James then began to chuckle while asking "The Blacksmith? What in heavens for?" Elizabeth then insisted, "I insist that we find him!" James then sneered at her objective "We've no time Elizabeth." I grin and then whisper to the Commodore "Strong decision. (Pause) You're looking awfully young… and dashing… and (I then touch his gun) forgiving". James then smiles and then says to me "I'll deal with you later!"

I then put my hands together as if I was going to pray, and then I bowed my head quickly at him letting him and Elizabeth continue their conversation. Elizabeth then begged, "James, please. Bring back Will. As a wedding present?" Elizabeth's father then grew a smile on his face while asking "Are you accepting the Commodores proposal?" Elizabeth then looks at me while answering "Aye, I am".

James then looked at Elizabeth confused as I laughed at her mistake. Elizabeth then quickly corrected herself "YES! Yes, I am." I then walk up to her and whisper, "See luv. You really do want to be a pirate". She then chuckled and whispered back "Really Jack? You think so? You want to bet that I don't?" Elizabeth then raised her voice and said to the Commodore "One more request fiancé, kill Jack!"

My eyes then began to widen as I saw soldiers coming at me. I then yelled out improvising "You can't do that mates! You need me to find that whelp, what's his face? William…. Turner." Elizabeth then glances at the Commodore and says "Fine Jack. After you help us, you die!" She then walks away from us towards her cabin.

I then walk up to James and ask, "What if I don't help you?" James then smiles and says "Then you die now. But I must warn you; while you are on this ship you are to contemplate all the meanings of the phrase 'silent as the grave'. Do I make myself clear?" I nod and say back "Inescapably". As James walked away from me, I noticed that the governor was the only man near me. So I decided to introduce me self, I then put my hand in the form of a half a hand shake while saying "Captain Jack Sparrow". He then moved my hand away while saying "Governor Swann to you pirate".

He then looks at me dead in the eyes and says, "Stay away from my daughter". I smile then reply "Gladly." He then grabbed my hand and shook it and said, "If you touch a hair on her head, I'll have you killed! Do I make myself clear?" I gulp frightened while saying, "Clear as ice. (Pause) But to give my opinion, because I know it is so well appreciated by you. I would have to say that Lizzie is old enough to make her own decisions, after all she did last night". I then walk away from him while he asks no one in particular "What happened last night?"

- - -

Moments later as I was walking on the deck two men came up to me and put shackles around me hands. I then ask disappointed "Is this necessary?" The two men then both say in uniform "Governors Swann's orders." I sighed and then muttered under my breath "Bugger". I then stepped down the stairs that lead towards the cabins, and I accidentally bumped into Elizabeth.

She then looked at my hands and said "Jack they put shackles around your hands". I grinned at her and said, "Why yes they did love. By your fathers orders". Elizabeth then touched my hands and asked, "Do they hurt?" I then smiled at her innocent question while answering her sarcastically "No, actually they are quite pleasant. (Pause) But why does it matter to you anyway, shouldn't you be busy trying to find ways to kill me faster?"

Elizabeth then looked down at the wooden floor and responded, "I actually thought about the fight, and well I was wrong. If your father would have had me ordered to be killed, then I probably would have called him a scallywag too". I smile then say, "Actually you wouldn't need that reason at all, my father is a scallywag by nature. (Pause) Now, would you be so kind as to get these shackles off me hands, luv."

Elizabeth nodded while running up the stairs to get the keys to the shackles. About a minute later she came back down the stairs and took off my shackles. I rubbed my hands together trying to make the pain go away. Elizabeth then grabbed my hands and said "No, Jack. Your doing it wrong. Here let me do it!" She then began to rub my wrists for me and I smiled at her.

I then said to her disappointed "You made a bad decision luv. If you were a pirate they'd have ye blown to pieces faster then a pirate can drink a bottle of rum. (Pause) Putting ye Captain in danger like that, luv. What were you thinking? Well, maybe you wouldn't make a good pirate after all". Elizabeth then stopped rubbing my hands and said, "But Jack, I'm not a pirate". I then chuckle at her remark and pull her a bit closer to me while saying "Your not a pirate now, luv. But you will be. You'll come over to my side eventually. (Pause) It is a curious thing to be a pirate and with curiosity comes temptation". Elizabeth then smiles at me while I pull her closer. She then says obviously lying to herself "But Jack. I don't feel tempted to be a pirate".

I then moved my left hand down her throat and say "You seem to misunderstand me often, luv. I wasn't talking about piracy." Elizabeth's lips and mine were centimeters away from the others and then she whispered "Then what are you talking about?" I then grin at her seductively while saying "Taste". I then pulled her in to kiss me but she pulled away while saying, "Now if I was a pirate, I wouldn't give in to temptation would I?" She then walked away from me leaving me in a confused mode. I then realized what just happened and muttered to myself "Stupid me for teaching her well".

I then walked up the stairs to follow her. But the Governor stopped me. I then whispered under my breath "Bugger". He then asked me confused "What happened last night Jack?" I then smile and ask "Aye. So its no longer pirate?" I then walk up the stairs and leave him once again without an answer.

- - -

That night as we sailed towards our destination I sat in a small cabin that they had given me. I sipped the last spot of rum they I had stole from them. I looked down at the table in front of me and then took out a map that I usually held close to me heart. I then took out my compass and placed it on the table in front of me. I then heard a knock at the door and I answered "Aye, aye. Come in, its not like your not going to if I tell you to go away".

I then watched Elizabeth walk over to me and I smiled seeing what she had in her hands. She then gave me a piece of bread and some butter to put over it, and I grabbed it and bit into obviously starving. Elizabeth then sat beside me at the table and then she examined the table. She then asked me "Going somewhere Jack?" I realized that she was referring to the maps on the table. She then asked while picking up my compass "Why do you keep this if it doesn't point north?"

I smile and respond, "It points somewhere else, luv". She then opened it and asked me "Where does it point?" But I became oblivious to her question, because my mind was focused on the direction that the compass that Elizabeth held was pointing to. I gasped as I realized that it pointed at me. I then asked confused "What did ye say luv?" I then looked back down at the compass and it still pointed at me then I said to Elizabeth while grabbing the compass "Perhaps another day you can come visit me. Eh?"

I then began to push her out the door and I then said "The winds are changing the direction of the sails tonight, luv. I mean not the direction, because where would my compass point but north?" I then continued to ramble on and by the end Elizabeth was on the other side of my cabin door confused. She then asked, "Jack, is there anything I can give you?" I then bit my lips and then yelled "Rum, rum would be very useful for this type of situation, luv. Better make it two bottles; I'm in for a rough night. "

- - -

An hour later I sat in my cabin on my bed taking the last sip of the two bottles that were given to me. I had become horribly drunk, and I become very unaware of objects around me. I then threw the bottle against the wall and asked, "Why is the rum always gone?" I then stood up and tried to walk, but it came out more as a wobble then a walk. So I grabbed my compass and my hat and walked out my cabin and walked up the stairs to the deck.

Once I was on deck James saluted me "Evening pirate". I grinned and then said "Aye. Good evening you rusty old hick" I then walked away smiling unaware of what I had just called him. I wobbled around the deck and saluted crewmates that I didn't know as if I was their Captain, shouting random orders at them. The Governor then saw me and said "Nice night isn't it pirate?"

I grinned back at him and said "Arr… it sure is. Do know what else is nice?" He then shrugged and then I looked around the deck and saw Elizabeth and pointed at her. I then said, "You raised her fine governor". The Governor then smiled at my comment and nodded in a thank you. I then asked him "But can I be honest with you?"

He nodded and I continued "Where?…. Upon where did she learn that technique? It was very unique you know mate? Like suction. Aye, that's the word!" He then looked at me confused and asked, "What are you talking about Jack?" I then rolled my eyes and yelled "Do I got to spell it out to you mate?" I then whispered, "She's a good girl, I'll tell ye that. But once she placed her lips upon mine, some kind of animal came out her".

Elizabeth's father then asked angrily "Are you inquiring that my daughter kisses like an animal? (Pause) Wait, she kissed you?" I nodded then walked over to her and said to the Governor in the mean time "Aye, and what a kiss it was". The Governor then yelled "Elizabeth! Come to me at once!" Elizabeth then walked passed me and I turned around as she did while saying "Slow down, luv. I've only got two eyes".

Elizabeth then asked her father "What is it father?" I then walked over to Elizabeth and said, "There you are, luv. Your figure finally got caught up to me". I then put my arms around her and she moved away while saying "Jack, your drunk!" I then said, "No, I'm not. I feel perfectly normal. (Pause, I then point to the ocean and ask) Since when are we at sea?"  
The Governor then says, "Elizabeth you have made a mockery out of our family!" Elizabeth then asks "For the second time, what did I do?" I then reply, "You kissed me".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Reviews are greatly appreciated. **_

_**So please leave them!**_

_**Thank you mates.**_


	5. The Broken Compass

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you to all who review.**_

_**Please keep them coming!**_

**Chapter 5:  
The Broken Compass**

Elizabeth looked at me in disbelief as I grinned at the Governor who now had a look of furry on his face. Elizabeth then looked at her father while lying "I did not!" I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her while saying "But ye did, luv. Remember it was what last night? When you said those things about being trapped…" Elizabeth then interrupted me by yelling, "That's enough Jack!"

I then smile and say, "Oh, I see what's going on here. You want me to stop talking". Elizabeth then took my hands off of her and pushed me away, forcing me to take a few steps in a circle. She then said, "Yes, you being quiet right now would be greatly appreciated!" I nodded and her father then looked at Elizabeth and said "Daughter how could you do this to our family?"

Elizabeth then became defensive and answered her father's question "Even if I would have kissed him, it would have been my decision father!" She then looked at me, and saw that I was playing with my compass. Elizabeth then continued, "Dad, are you actually going to take his word instead of mine? Besides, he is just a drunk pirate!"

I then raised my eyebrows and asked looking around the ship "There's a drunk pirate on board? Where? (Pause) And does he have any rum?" Elizabeth then glared at her father, who now chuckled and said, "I see your point Elizabeth…" I then yelled out randomly "It points at you!" Elizabeth and her father then looked at me confused and I put my compass back in my pocket, as I said, "Isn't that something?"

The Governor then walked over to me and said, "You had me convinced for a second there pirate. You better go sleep it off, it would do the rest of us some good". He then walked away from Elizabeth and I, leaving us alone. I then grin at Elizabeth "Now, luv. Care to join me in cabin?" Elizabeth then pushed me away and said "Jack, your drunk!" I then smile and said "Really? I'm drunk? Well, some of my best work has been while I was drunk. (Pause) Besides, I know you want it."

I then stretched my arms out yawning and Elizabeth then looked at me and laughed while saying sarcastically "Yes that yawn does seem inviting". I then stopped yawning and then grabbed her body and put it against mine. I then said "I know you want it, luv. You want it but your afraid to want it and because you want it, it's the want that you want." Elizabeth then looked at me confused and I then walked away from while saying "Suite yourself, luv. Just remember I'll be waiting".

As I said that I walked away from backwards looking at her and not paying attention to anything behind me. I didn't notice that there were stairs behind me. I then screamed while falling down the stairs backwards. Elizabeth then ran over to the stairs while gasping. I then yelled from the bottom of the stairs "Who put these stairs here?" Elizabeth then smiled and walked away from the stairs. And so did I, but when I did I hadn't noticed that when I fell my compass also fell out of my pocket and onto the stairs.

Once I got into my cabin, I looked around it and saw that my map was still on the table. I then said to myself "Where to now?" I then reached into my pocket to find my compass, but it wasn't there. I then looked frantically in my other pocket and wasn't in that one either. So I then asked myself "Did I take it with me?" I then decided that it was probably somewhere in my cabin so I began to tear the room apart.

In the meantime Elizabeth found some type of blanket for me in case I ever got cold that night. She then began to step down the stairs, and as she did she saw a shiny object. She then bent down and picked the object up and said "Jack's broken compass." She then put it into her pocket and continued her journey to Jack's cabin.

Elizabeth then opened the door to my cabin, and I smiled as I saw her. I then walked over to her saying seductively "I knew that you wanted it, luv". Elizabeth then walked passed me and looked around the room noticing that it was a complete mess. She then realized that he was probably looking for the compass so she asked, "Lost something?"

I then wobbled over to reply "Aye, aye. Other than me mind, it's me compass". Elizabeth then chuckled and said "Jack why is that compass so important?" I then put one of my fingers to my lips while saying "It's a secret, luv." Elizabeth then smiled and decided not to give up the compass just yet.

I then took the blanket from her hands and wobbled over to my bed. I then said sadly "It's gone, like all the bloody rum." Elizabeth then walked over to my while asking "What was the compass for?" I then sat down on my bed and said "Freedom." Elizabeth then smiled to herself noticing that Jack would never tell her what the compass was really used for, so she decided she was going to find out for herself.

Elizabeth then got up and walked towards the door, and then I asked "Your not staying the night, luv? I guarantee that you will be satisfied". Elizabeth then opened the door and closed it while saying "Not tonight, Captain Sparrow." I smiled and then put my head on me pillow and whispered "Elizabeth". A few seconds later, I fell asleep.

- - -

A hours later Elizabeth herself was getting ready for bed. She sat on her bed playing with the compass and then she heard a knock at the door. Elizabeth then began to smile and asked "Jack?" The door then opened and it was James Norrington. She then frowned and said "Oh, sorry. Commodore, I thought you were Jack".

Elizabeth then got up from her bed and James then said while looking at her hands "So you could return his compass I am presuming?" Elizabeth nodded lying, and she then asked "Is there a reason for your visit James?" James then took her hands in his and said, "You have made me the happiest man in the world. Elizabeth, I love you." Elizabeth fake smiled and then lied "I love you too James".

James then took the compass from Elizabeth's hands and said "If you want I could return this to Sparrow for you". Elizabeth then smiled and said, "Not tonight, just let him sleep." James then smiled and began to play with the compass "I am so happy that you accepted my proposal, you have been what I wanted most for a long time". Elizabeth then smiled back at James as he began to open the compass. She then looked down at it to see it point at her.

Her eyes then went wide and she asked, "James, could you please repeat the last part again?" James nodded and closed the compass then gladly said, "You have been what I wanted most for a long time, Elizabeth". Elizabeth nodded and then asked, "Open the compass please?" James shrugged and then did what he was told, and again it pointed at her.

Elizabeth then took the compass from him and said "James, I am awfully tired." He nodded and then said while walking out the door "Pleasant dreams for you, my future wife". He then closed the door, and Elizabeth shivered after she repeated his last statement in her head.

Elizabeth then examined the compass and said out loud "What you want most". She then gasped and opened the compass and it pointed towards her right. She then walked out of her cabin and moved towards her right. She then passed by the stairs where she had found the compass. She opened it again and it pointed forwards, so she began to walk forward.

The compass then pointed towards a door that led to the cellars. So she opened the door, a little frightened at what she might see. She then walked into the room and saw that it was some type of passage. So the compass continued to point forward so she obviously began to walk forwards. Then all of a sudden the compass pointed to her right. She looked to her right and saw bottles of rum. She then laughed to herself "This is what Jack wants most".

She then heard a voice "Lizzie, luv. You found me compass". Elizabeth gasped as Jack took the compass away from her hands. Elizabeth then exclaimed, "I didn't know you were here!" Jack then being a bit more sober than asked confused "Then how did you find me?" Elizabeth then began to think, and she then mumbled confused "I…"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Such a cruel cliffhanger, sorry.**_

_**Please review, thank you so much mates!**_


	6. Freedom and Tragedy

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hello everyone! **_

_**How are you all doing?**_

_**Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please remember to review, thank you mates!**_

**Chapter 6:  
Freedom and Tragedy**

"I…" She repeated quite a few times out loud. She then looked around the passage quickly and noticed that there were rum bottles there. So she then said "I…. I came looking for more rum for you". I took a step closer to her and then asked unsure "Are you certain?" I then looked down at the compass in my hands, and then Elizabeth then shouted at me catching my attention "Yes, of course. Have I ever lied to you Captain Sparrow?"

My bottom lip curled into a smirk and then I said to her "Maybe you haven't but that doesn't mean that you can't start luv." Elizabeth then smiled at me and bent down and picked up a bottle of rum and gave it to me and said "For you Jack". I then took the bottle from her unscrewed the top and then said to her "One can never have enough rum can they luv?" Elizabeth smiled at my remark and then I said "Cheers" before taking a drink.

After I finished taking another sip of rum I watched Elizabeth sit down in the middle of the passage. I then sat down beside her and asked "I happen to have a background in the sentimental thoughts of the woman creature. So I, luv, can sense that your having some sentimental thoughts?" Elizabeth sighed and then whispered, "It's just about James. I don't want to be married yet, to him anyway".

I then cleared my throat and asked "Then who do you want to be marryin' then?" Elizabeth then looked at me with a surprised look on her face, she then responded quite quickly "No one." I then squinted my eyes and asked "Your not an eunuch are you?" Elizabeth then giggled and then said "Its not that Jack! It's just that James, he is a good and proper man, but I don't want a good and proper man".

My eyes then widened and then I asked "Rum?" She then took the bottle from my hands and took a sip and then I said seductively "You know Lizzie… I myself being a pirate am not known for those characteristics that you just mentioned". Elizabeth then looked at me and said "What are you suggesting Captain Sparrow?"

I then grinned at her and moved closer to her and said "I think you know very well what I am suggesting, luv. Its that your afraid." Elizabeth then asked confused "Afraid?" I then put my arm around her and looked at her start into her eyes. She then asked, "Jack what am I afraid of?" I then grinned at her while responding "Freedom. Does seem inviting doesn't it? But is it what you really…. (I then touch my compass and then continued) desire?" Elizabeth's eyes then widened as she saw my hand touching my compass, she then stood up, and I smiled and got up as well.

I then took a step closer to her and she moved back one. I then chuckled then asked, "Where did you find my compass luv?" Elizabeth then said "On the stairs". I nodded and thought about her excuse, and it was possible. I then shrugged and then said "Well, luv. Is freedom what you desire?"

I watched her expression change to one of uncertainty and then I smiled and said "Good". I then grabbed her hand and pulled her down the hallway of the passageway. Elizabeth then asked, "Where are we going?" I continued walking and whispered "Freedom". When we arrived on deck I then said to Elizabeth "Close your eyes, luv".

Elizabeth then asked "Why Jack?" I then sighed frustrated and asked "Do you trust me or not Lizzie?" Elizabeth then retorted mockingly "Do I have to answer that question Jack?" She then laughed and I said "Elizabeth, you want freedom don't you? (Pause) Good. Close your eyes". Elizabeth did what she was told finally, and then I took her hand and guided her towards the side of the ship.

I then stood behind her while saying, "Put your hands in front of you onto the side of the ship". She did what she was told, and I could see that she felt more secure now. I then grabbed her from behind and then whispered into her ear "Good, luv. Now no peaking!" I then looked at Elizabeth's face and saw that she was smiling. I then whispered again into her ear "Be one with the ship luv. Remember a ship represents freedom, and that's what you want".

Elizabeth then said "Jack..." I smiled and then I began to caress the back of her neck while whispering into her ear "Now feel the waves hit you gently". I then realized that Elizabeth then started to become tense. So I whispered into her neck "Relax, luv". She then released her shoulders and then I grinned at her and then whispered into her neck once more "Taste the waters lips". I watched Elizabeth then unwillingly let out a sigh. I then twirled her around and stayed inches away from her lips "How do you feel luv?"

Elizabeth opened her eyes and then whispered back at me "Speechless". I then moved to about one inch away from her lips and then I said, "Speech is not the only thing lips can produce, luv". I then moved my head down and say "They can also please". I then start to kiss her neck. Elizabeth then unwillingly let out a soft moan, and then she began to close her eyes. I then began to kiss my way up to her ear, and started to gently suck on her earlobe. Elizabeth then grabbed my hand, and then I looked at her and she then pushed me away and said, "I'm sorry, Jack. I can't do this". I watched her walk away from me. I was shocked, confused, but mostly disappointed.

- - - -

The next day, I slept in until noon. And I walked around the bottom level of the ship and noticed that one door said "Dining Hall". I rubbed my stomach and then opened the door and then squinted my eyes at what I saw. I saw Elizabeth, her father and Norrington having lunch. I then noticed a chair in the corner and pulled it up to the table and then said "Mornin' aristocrats. What's for lunch?"

All three of them then stopped eating. I then asked confused "What is it mates?" Norrington then looked at the Governor then said, "I'm sorry pirate but I don't think you were invited". I then scoff at his remark and began to start pouring a glass of coconut juice into a glass. The Governor then took the glass away from me forcing the juice to spill all over my hands. I then asked "Why did you do that Governor?"

The Governor then sighed and said "Pirate, I guess you just didn't understand. (Pause) You are not welcome here". My eyes then widened and then took my shirt and whiped away the juice on my hands. I then looked at Elizabeth who hadn't said a word yet, and so I then asked her "Lizzie, can you believe this?" Elizabeth then looked down at her plate and then took a bite out of her bread sadly.

I then scoffed and then took bread and bite into it and said, "I had expected more from you deary". I then left the dining hall and slammed the door. I then looked at the door for a few seconds sighing. I closed my eyes and then replayed that scene once again in my head. I then took out my compass and it pointed towards the dining hall, I then whispered "What I want most, and what I can't have".

- - - -

That evening I sat outside the door of my cabin hoping to see Elizabeth pass by me. A moment later she did, and I glared at her and then she walked to me and sat down beside me and said, "I'm sorry Jack. I can't talk long, Norrington said he has something to discuss with me tonight". I then sighed and said "Then why bother even talking to me at all luv?" She then grabbed my hands and said, "Jack, I'm sorry about this morning". I then smile at her and say "You've been apologizing a lot lately".

She nodded and then said "Jack you have got to understand how I feel". I then smile and ask "Aye, aye. And how do you feel?" Elizabeth eyes then widened and she then answered, "I can't explain Jack". I then asked her confused "Then how am I supposed to understand how you feel, if you don't even know?"

In the meantime we both hadn't noticed that James had come down the stairs and was spying on us. But back to Elizabeth and I. Elizabeth then whispers "Jack…" She then turns to walk away and I quickly grab her and pull her in to kiss me. We then kissed and I caressed her back and she did the same. A few seconds later I pushed her away from me and then opened the door to my cabin and went inside of it. Elizabeth was left out in the hall once again speechless.

- - -

That night while I was sleeping. James opened the door to my cabin and quietly began walking towards my bed where I was obviously sleeping. He breathed in out in panic as he held a sword between his hands. He made his was to my bed and then put the sword up high in the air and then whispered, "It's a shame pirate". He then swung the sword down towards my chest...

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Another cruel cliffhanger?**_

_**Please review, if you review who knows I might update faster LOL**_

_**Thank you so much!**_


	7. Lies

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you once again for all the support so far.**_

_**Please remember to review. Thank you mates! )**_

**Chapter 7:  
Lies**

That night while I was sleeping. James opened the door to my cabin and quietly began walking towards my bed where I was obviously sleeping. He breathed in out in panic as he held a sword between his hands. He made his was to my bed and then put the sword up high in the air and then whispered, "It's a shame pirate". He then swung the sword down towards my chest...

New Chapter: _Lets rewind a few seconds: _

"It's a shame pirate". I breathed in the air as I slept, and then I heard a sound, a type of metal jingling. I then opened my eyes widely and saw that Norrington was swinging a sword down at me. I realized that it was too late to move away so I caught the blade in between my two hands. Norrington then started to become furious and he moved the sword back in fourth in my hands, causing an even deeper cut in both my palms.

I then screamed in pain and let go of the sword and then kicked Norrington down, and he then began to lie on the floor of my cabin. I rubbed my hands together, and then took a piece of my sash and ripped it in half. Norrington then got up once more with a sword in his hands so I let the piece of sash go and raised my cut hands in the air surrendering.

James then chuckled and said, "I expected less from you pirate". He then moves his sword up and down letting me know that it was okay to put my hands down. I then bent down to pick up my sash and Norrington then said "Don't you dare move". I then straightened my back and nodded.

I then ask, "Can I just know one bloody thing mate?" James' eyes widened and then asked "Ask at your own risk pirate". I nodded and then took a step backwards while asking, "What possessed you to do said thing?" James then pointed the sword at my throat and replied while chuckling "You would have been dead pirate, if you would not have caught the sword between your bear hands. Besides, I rather think it's a good thing, that you've got damaged hands. So now we do have one thing in common. You've got damaged hands, and I've got a damaged heart." My eyes slowly began to squint as she talked "Maybe now seeing that you have wounded hands, that might keep you from touching my fiancé!"

I then looked around my cabin thinking about his last statement. I then spotted my desk where I kept a pistol in one of its drawers. I smiled thinking of a plan, and then James said to me "I don't think this is the right time to be smiling pirate". I then wipe the smile off my face and then take a step closer to my desk. James then grabs me and says, "I should kill you".

I clear my throat and then say, "You should, you could and lets not forget that you want to. But these said things don't change a situation that you have just put yourself in." James then lowers his sword and asks, "I don't think I asked for your advice pirate." I then chuckled and responded "Advice? I'm not giving you any advice mate. What I'm giving you is a chance."

I then took another step towards my desk and asked him "You love Lizzie don't you?" James nodded and I then continued smiling "Well wouldn't it be _dashing_ if lets say a certain pirate that you and I both believe that she happens to fancy would turn himself against her. And then you could be there for comfort, you could be a_ hero_, you could be _her__ **savior**_." James then smiles and points the sword at my throat once again as I take another step closer to the desk.

He then asks "And what will posses that pirate to act so badly towards hers?" I then sit down at my desk and say while looking at him start in the eyes "His life…" I then quickly reach into the drawer and pick up the gun and point it James' head. I then shout, "Drop your weapon!" James then smiles and drops his sword and admits, "For a second there pirate I actually believed you."

I then smile and kick away his sword over to my side. I then continue to point the gun at his head and reply "Aye, its funny how that works". I then wince in pain as the gun hits against my wounded palm. James then asks, "Are you actually going to kill me Jack?" I then breathed in and out deeply and then yell, "Get out my cabin!" James nods and says "With most pleasure." He then leaves the cabin and I slam the door behind him.

A few seconds later I put my gun back into my pocket and then walked over to where my sash was on the floor. I then picked it up and walked over to my bed and sat on it. I then sighed and wrapped the bandages around one of my hands and then I wrapped it around the other. I closed my eyes and then began to lay down onto my bed, and then said out loud "Pirate" and a few seconds later I fell asleep.

- - -

The next day once again I slept until noon and I realized that in about one more day we would arrive at our destination. I groaned at thought, I would have to be doin' the rescuing of that bloody whelp William then. I then got up and my stomach growled so I then began to walk around the bottom level of the ship searching for some food. I then bumped into Elizabeth who then pulled me by my arm and brought me into her cabin.

She then took out a burlap bag that was filled with bread and gave it me while saying "I though you'd be hungry". I then reached into the bag and took out a piece of bread while nodding at Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled back at me as she watched while I ate. She then pointed for me to sit on her bed, and I did. Elizabeth's expression had quickly turned from a smile into a frown. She then ran to me and sat down on the bed beside me. She then grabbed my hands gently and asked, "Jack what happened?"

She then began to remove the bandages that were now stained with dried up blood. I then smiled and replied lying "Well luv. It is quite an amusing story, last night before I fell asleep; I went to grab my rum bottle, and well I gripped it too tight and bottle exploded, and you know how good old Jacky is with his rum...I went to catch it and it split my palms open." Elizabeth then winced in pain as imaging that story happening to her, she then began to massage both my palms.

She smiled at me while doing so, and I caught myself beginning to stare at her. She then asked interrupting my thoughts "Does this hurt?" I then look down at my hands and reply "Aye, luv it does". Elizabeth then smiled and stopped messaging my palms. I then grab her arm and say, "That doesn't mean I want you to stop, luv". Elizabeth giggled and then once again began to rub my hands. She then said sternly "Stupid rum".

I then chuckle and say seriously "Rum can never be stupid, luv. It's the mate or wench that drinks it who is stupid". Elizabeth then nodded and then said confused "In an unusual way that actually does make sense". I nodded and then smiled by saying "But that doesn't mean that I'll refuse bottle if you so happen to get one for me, luv. At any time,...meaning now". Elizabeth then sighs and lets go of my hands and says "Even after what happened to your hand your still going to drink it?" I chuckled and then said "Its not the rum that hurt me, luv. It was the bottle".

And with the statement Elizabeth left her cabin to go fetch me a bottle of rum. I examined the cabin and began to walk around it. I then noticed that she had a desk like my own, but me being the curious man that I am examined the desk too. I then opened one of the drawers and looked through it. I found a couple of ribbons, and a couple of quills. I then found something that caught my eye, it was a note. A note that said, "Please read daughter". I couldn't help myself, so I opened the note and began to read, "_By the brethren court we are here by a due to arrest Jack Sparrow_…." I stopped myself from reading while whispering out loud irritated "Captain. It's Captain Jack Sparrow…wait a second, this is about me!" I then began to read once more "…_for committing a countless amount of felonies concerning piracy_".

I then stopped reading and saw the type of ink used had changed, and now I presumed it was the governor writing to Elizabeth because it said daughter on it. I then began to read "_Daughter, I am sorry to inform you of this news about your pirate friend. But we are in need of your help, we need you to help us create a comfortable atmosphere for Jack Sparrow, so then when he is least unaware we will arrest him. Please meet for lunch to discuss this matter of importance, your father. Governor Swann_".

I then licked my lips frustrated that the navy was planning this plot against me. I then gasped and realized that maybe the reason why Elizabeth was acting so nice to me was because she agreed to her father's conditions. I then shook that thought out of my head while whispering out loud "Nay, Lizzie would never do that…. Or would she?"

I then put the letter into the drawer quickly and shut it. I then began to contemplate all the possible scenarios. Elizabeth then walked into the room and apologized "Sorry it took me so long Jack. But all the rum bottles in passage way are gone, and well I had to look around the whole ship to find a bottle for you". I then took the bottle from her as she sat down beside me on the bed.

I then asked her suspiciously "You went out of your way luv, to find me a rum bottle?" Elizabeth then nodded smiling and then I asked confused "But didn't you say that didn't want me or anyone else for that matter drinking rum? (Pause) Didn't you say that it is stupid just a second ago deary?" Elizabeth then nodded but then she responded happily "Yes, but I thought that since you are hurt you might be needing some comfort".

My eyes then widen and then I ask "**Comfort** you say?" She then nods, and then I took a sip out of my rum while getting more and more suspicious of her actions. I then put the rum bottle down and ask "Lizzie, luv, where did you find the bottle?" Elizabeth then chuckled and said "Oh that's my fathers bottle. He said that you could have it." My eyes then widen and I ask once again, but this time even more suspiciously "This is your fathers bottle luv?"

Elizabeth then nodded and answered, "Yes, it is Jack" I then continue "Your father? The Governor, is letting me… a pirate? Drink out of his bottle?" Elizabeth then nodded and I continued, "He is letting my lips touch the bottle? A pirates lips?" Elizabeth then chuckled and asked, "I know kind of hard to believe right? (Pause) Maybe he is just warming up to you".

I then thought back to the last time that I saw the governor and remembered him taking the coconut juice away from my hands, and letting it spill all over me. I then chuckled out loud and say with a hint of sarcasm "Aye, he is warming up to me". Elizabeth then asked worriedly "Jack is something wrong?"

I then cleared my throat and lied "Nothing luv. How about with you deary? Anything new in your life?" Elizabeth then whispered "Nothing, except…. I think I figured out your compass?" I then looked up at her and asked "Really? And where does it point to?" I then reached into my pocket and handed her my compass. Without opening it she then said "It points to thing you want most… " I then hinted for her to open it and she then leaned in closer to me and whispered "I know that it points at you".

She then leaned forward to kiss me and I accepted her kiss. After a few seconds I began to ask myself questions: Was she doing this because she liked me? Or was she doing this to help the navy? Either way mate. I've got me self a beautiful wench kissing me.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Tell me what you think of the new twist.**_

_**Please, it would really help me out!**_


	8. Promises

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please keep those reviews coming!**_

**Chapter 8:  
Promises**

A few moments later I was holding Elizabeth in my arms as we both were laying down on her bed. A silence filled the room and I couldn't help but wonder why. I then kissed Elizabeth on her forehead and asked her "Lizzie, how did you figure out my compass?" She smiled and looked up at me and replied, "I don't know really. One moment I was talking to Norrington, and the next the thought just came into my head."

I then frowned at the mention of Norrington. He had tried to kill me just a few hours ago and I did not feel the need to hear his name. I sighed and then stated, "Sometimes its best to figure things out on ye own, isn't that right luv?" Elizabeth then smiled at me and leaned her head onto my shoulder. I put my arm around her and asked "Lizzie, your not still going through with that marri-age to Norrington are you luv?"

Elizabeth looked up at me and answered my question "Now it seems that I have to." My eyebrows narrowed as I asked her confused "Now luv? Didn't you always have to?" Elizabeth then smiled and nodded and kissed me shortly on the lips, I then pushed her away from me and Elizabeth then asked shocked "What is it Jack?" She then grabbed my hand and then I looked into her eyes and answered her question "Absolutely nothing luv. Because what could be wrong with a pirate who is about to get his ship back eh?"

I then took a few steps towards the door to exit her cabin but she stopped me by stating "Jack I know something is wrong. I am not stupid! Now tell me what it is." I then cleared my throat and began to imitate her "I figured out where the compass points… Jack it points to you…(I then stop imitating her) and all that bloody nonsense!"

Elizabeth's eyes then widen and she grabs my arm and then I pushed her hand away and shouted, "Now tell me luv. Since when are you so _friendly_?" Elizabeth then yelled back at me "Do not yell at me Jack! I am a lady, a man is not supposed to shout at a lady." I then chuckle and say "Miss. Swann did you not get informed or have you forgotten already that I am not proper? I am aloud to do what ever I bloody want to…"

Elizabeth then sighed and shouted, "I can't believe I expected so much from a pirate". My eyes then widen and I then ask, "What was that luv?" Elizabeth then looked down at the floor and whispers "Nothing". I then whisper back "No it was a something. A something that was an answer to one of my something or other questions luv." I then take a few steps towards the door and say "Miss. Swann I promise you that Mr. Turner will be brought back home safely, that was part of our agreement. Our association was not."

I then walked out of her cabin and slammed the door. I stood outside the door for what it seemed like ages. I sighed and then took out my compass started to fiddle with it. I closed my eyes and began to ask myself why Elizabeth had agreed to work against me, but then I slowly opened my eyes, rearranged my hat and walked towards the stairs to go up to the deck. I had decided that maybe the ocean air would do me some good.

**- - -**

About an hour later, I was on the deck of the ship on the side of it looking out into the ocean. I heard footsteps behind me and I heard a familiar voice ask, "What is the matter pirate?" I then turned around to see Elizabeth's father there. I then look back at the ocean and state, "Why does it matter to you anyway? Come to take advantage of my state?" He then appeared beside me and smiled as he said, "It seems that you've been given a wrong impression of me Jack."

I then chuckle and answer, "No mate, I believe it's the right one." Elizabeth's father then raised his eyebrows at my remark and then asked, "Then tell me how I am?" I then looked down at the waves and replied "I believe you are a man who hates pirates, but first and forth most who cares about his daughter and will not let any man hurt her in any way."

The Governor then chuckled and said "Your right about my daughter Jack. But about the first your not one hundred percent correct". I then look at him confused and asked curiously "How about 99 percent?" He then laughed at my statement and asked, "No, it's not really a percentage, Jack. It's more like an unfortunate ending." I then looked at him confused as he started to explain, "Mrs. Swann, Elizabeth's mother was kidnapped and murdered by pirates about a year after Elizabeth was born." I then close my eyes and sigh and then I whispered, "I had no idea Governor".

He then tapped me on the shoulder and asked "Now Jack, there is another reason that I have told you this story…" He then paused to clear his throat, and I looked at him with a surprised expression, he then continued "…. Not only did I want to let you know that I don't hate all pirates, but its just that your giving me the same look that I once had when I lost the woman that I loved." I then turned to face him quickly and asked, "What is that supposed to mean mate?"

He then smiles at me and answers "Its not supposed to mean anything Jack. But I just want you to know one thing, if you ever do lose something or even someone that you love, one day you will get over it. And when that day comes you'll realize what you could have done differently, or what you could have _said_".

I then watched him walk away as he waved goodbye to me and I smiled back at him. I then turned around once more and looked out into the ocean again and then I began to rub my eyes vigorously thinking about what the Governor had just said to me. I then close my eyes and say out loud into the wind "…. _Promise me something_." I then hear a voice behind me ask, "Promise you what Jack?" I then spin around to see Elizabeth standing there.

I then say softly "Elizabeth…." She then says "I can't promise you anything Jack, after you've already broken one of your promises." She then walked away from me before I had enough time to react. I then looked down at the ocean confused and utterly disappointed. I then looked into my pockets to see if I had a small bottle filled with rum, I took a sip and then whispered "To the pearl".

A few seconds later James walked up to me and said, "We've arrived". I then smile and say sarcastically "Brilliant." Elizabeth then walks up to James and ask, "James, what do we do?" I then cleared my mind and answered "How about you let me go in alone, and while you're setting up an ambush, I'll trick the pirates out to you." Elizabeth then looks at me and asks "What about me Jack, what do I do?"

James then answers for me "You'll be on this ship of course, I wouldn't want you to get hurt Elizabeth". I then ask James "But me going in there alone, you've got no problem with?" James then looks at me and replies "You've never made more sense Pirate." I then roll my eyes and continue to talk "I'll slip in, talk them into to come out, and you'll be free to blow holy high heaven the whole lot of them."

Elizabeth then grabs my hand and says "Jack I want to come with you". I then smile and say "No better not luv." Elizabeth then shouts at me "Then you will just have to force me to stay behind!". James then snaps and a few guards take her and throw her into a cabin. Elizabeth is kicking and screaming, "This is Jack Sparrows doing!"

A few seconds later I cleared my throat and then say "Well now that we go that sorted. Round up a long boat for me, and I will be on my way." A few members on the ship did as they were told and then the Governor walks up to me and says "You better be careful pirate. You wouldn't want to do anything stupid now would you?" I then smile at him and say "Actually that's how I get by in life."

I then climb down the sides of the long boat and James shouts, "I warn you pirate! You better not do anything that will create a disadvantage for my men". I then smile and say loudly "Of course not". I then whisper under my breath, "You bloody hick, only what you want? But what about what old Jackie wants eh?"

After a few seconds of rowing my boat towards the caves I stopped. I thought should I just escape now? Or should I continue and try to rescue that bloody whelp? One thing is for sure my life is complicated, and what made it even more complicated was that I was out of rum.

I sighed and then looked up at the ship and saw Elizabeth through her window, she was watching me row away. I then smiled as I saw her and whispered "For the freedom, luv". And then I began to row once more towards the caves.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Was the chapter any good? I am truly not sure about this one.**_

_**I am not too happy with it. **_

_**Please tell me in a review, thanks mates!**_


	9. Treasure

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Once again thank you to those who take the time to review.**_

**Chapter 9:  
Treasure**

Elizabeth eyes were glued to Jacks hands rowing the long boat towards the caves. She then smiled at him and looked down at the deck of the ship. Tears then suddenly filled her eyes and she wiped them away softly. She then whispered out loud "If only we all kept our promises". She then was interrupted by a knock at the door.

The door then flew open and her father came and then said happily "Our plan has succeeded". Elizabeth then suddenly got up and she asked her father "Our plan father?" The Governor then took Elizabeth's hand and let her out of the cabin and Elizabeth followed. Elizabeth then grabbed her fathers arm and asked "What do you mean father?"

Norrington smiled and joined them and then he stated happily "In a matter of minutes, my men will arrive in the caves and kill Captain Jack Sparrow once and for all!" Elizabeth's eyes then widened and then she screamed "James tell me your lying!" He then smiles and whispers to Elizabeth "And it's all thanks to you Elizabeth."

Elizabeth then asks shouting "My fault James?" Elizabeth's father then says to Elizabeth warningly "A proper lady does not shout Elizabeth". Elizabeth then nods and smiles and says "Your right father." She then takes a few steps towards the edge of the ship and shouts, "You will listen to me! You will all listen to me!" James then takes a few steps towards her and she pushes him away. She then states "Father I do not want to be a proper lady! The only reason I ever agreed to your stupid letter was because I was forced to! I refuse to let Jack die."

Elizabeth then runs towards the side and releases a long boat onto the water and her father then grabs her and says, "Elizabeth, you will listen to me!" Elizabeth then pushes him away and says, "No, I will not!" Her father then screams "But Elizabeth he is a pirate…" She then interrupts him and replies "Yes, and I love him!" She then tries to climb down into the long boat but Norrington grabs her and throws her towards his cabin while screaming "I have held my tongue for too long! I have let this little infatuation between you two go on far enough!"

He then throws her into his cabin and locks the door. He then screams at the men "When you see Sparrow, make sure you kill him straight away, and then cut out his heart, so Elizabeth can hold it dear to her own." Elizabeth then starts pounding on the door and screams "Let me out!" Norrington then turns around and smiles at Elizabeth while saying "No I'm afraid I can't do that." He then walks away from her, leaving her in tears.

- - -

In the mean time I had made my way through the cave and I was talking to Barbossa. All his men crowded around me and I watched as Barbossa held his knife to the whelps (William) throat. Barbossa then caught me off guard with a question "Why don't I want to do this?" I then smile and reply "Because, right about now, the H.M.S Dauntless is lying in wait in the harbor and its guns and crew will cut you and your men into pieces when you step outside these said caves."

Barbossa along with his men gasp and start to reevaluate their plans. Barbossa then asks, "Then what do ye suppose we do Jack?" I then walk up closer to them and say "It's simple. Don't kill the whelp, yet. Wait for the opportune moment..." I then take a handful of coins from the chest and starts to drop each coin one by one as I speak "Like after you killed Norrington's men…. every…. last…one".

I then steal one of coins without Barbossa noticing and then explain, "The situation has changed. There will be two ships out there, I want the Pearl, and if I get the Pearl you get to introduce yourself as Commodore Barbossa." Barbossa then yells, "Men, take a walk". I smile and then walk towards a pile of treasure and examine it. Will then yells, "Not all treasure is silver and gold right Jack?"

I then grin at his statement and respond "Aye, aye mate." I then walk up to Barbossa and say "Hector, what say be your treasure?" He then smiles and says, "I thought you knew Jack. The sea is my treasure." I then glare at Will and he sighs at me and says, "Unfortunately my treasure will never be mine". I sighed and then replied back to Will "No worries mate. Neither will mine".

- - - -

In the mean time Elizabeth was building a rope made out of sheets to escape. She then climbed down the sheets, but stopped once she saw an unusual splash in the ocean under her. She then paused and watched a few skeletons aka. Barbossa's crew climb onto the ship. Once they cleared she sighed thinking about her father, she then closed her eyes praying to God hoping that he would be all right after the fight that was about to start.

She then once again begins to slide down the sheets and into a long boat that she lowered a few minutes ago. She then began to row towards the Black Pearl and when she arrived she ran straight towards where the jail cells where kept to find Gibbs and the rest of the crew.

She then orders at them "Help me lower this boat!" But no one decided to help her so she turned around and asked disappointed "What is the matter with all of you? You're just going to leave Jack?" Gibbs shrugged and then whispered, "We've got the Pearl. Besides there is a code…" Elizabeth then shouts at them "Screw the code, and screw the rules. They are more like guidelines anyway! I for one am not going to leave Jack alone, are you with me?"

A few seconds later Elizabeth found herself rowing towards the caves by alone. She then sighed and stated "Bloody pirates". She then continued to row towards the caves as she smiled and whispered, "I'm coming for you Jack."

- - -

In the mean time I was fighting with Barbossa and he then shouted at me "You can't beat me Jack!" "Captain Jack Sparrow" I then hear a voice scream my name and I look towards my right and see Elizabeth standing there. I then smile and whisper "Elizabeth?" Barbossa then takes this as the opportune moment and takes his sword and stabs me in my chest. I then look down at the sword in my chest and Elizabeth screams in angst as she runs over to me terrified.

I then take a few more steps backwards and step into the moonlight "Isn't that interesting?" I ask myself as I began to realize that I have turned into a skeleton, there for making me immortal. Barbossa then looks at the piece of Aztec Gold that is showing on my skeletal hand and I then say, "I couldn't resist mate". Elizabeth then screams, "Jack what has happened to you?"

I then ask her confused "Me? Lizzie, luv what are you doing here?" She then smiles and whispers "I came to tell you…." Barbossa then points the sword at Elizabeth while saying, "I beg your pardons miss, but we were in a bit of a duel." I then step into the normal light and turn back into flesh and then push Elizabeth out of the way and say sternly to Barbossa "Leave the lass out of this".

Barbossa nods and then we continue to fight and then Elizabeth runs towards the side of the cave and examines it. She then sees Will fighting with another one of Barbossa's crewmembers so she picks up a poll and hits the crewmember with it. She then runs up to Will and hugs him and says, "It is so good to see you". He nods and then says, "I'm glad you're alright Elizabeth".

Elizabeth then smiles and turns away to look at me. She then begins to run towards me and Barbossa then points his gun at her. I then began to smile and pull my trigger back and shot Barbossa in the heart. He then smiles and asks, "8 years you've been caring that shot and why did you waste it?" Will then shouts, "He didn't waste it"! I then throw the piece of Aztec Gold to Will and Will lets his blood go along with his piece of gold into the chest.

Barbossa's chest then starts to show blood and then he whispers "I feel…cold" and then he falls backwards onto the floor. I then run over to Elizabeth and she hugs me and says, "Jack, I have to tell you something". I then sigh and look over at Will who looks disappointed. I then say to her "What is the point luv?" and then I walk away.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Cliffhanger? Ouch… hate those.**_

_**Please Review. Thank you so much!**_


	10. Assumptions

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Please remember to review. **_

_**I really would appreciate it if you would.**_

_**Thank you. **_

**Chapter 10:  
Assumptions**

Elizabeth quickly glanced down and then whispered, "This is important Jack". I stopped dead in my tracks and then replied back "Things don't always go our way luv. We can discuss yer-said matter later on…." I then whisper under my breath "Perhaps when I am being hung". I then walk towards the pile where the treasure was kept and began to look through it to find the pieces of the most value. But I had found nothing, nothing seemed valuable to me anymore, I had lost my Pearl, my life and my treasure.

I turned around for a few seconds and noticed that Will was walking towards Elizabeth. I frowned and realized that he now had the opportune moment to tell her that he loved her. So I watched them for a couple of seconds, and neither of them had said a word until Elizabeth finally spoke "We should be getting back to the Dauntless".

Will then responded, "Yes, I'm sure your finance will be glad with your return". Elizabeth then glances at me quickly, and I caught her glance for a second so as an instinct I pretended like I was doing something else. I then heard Elizabeth say to Will "I don't believe I will be marrying Commodore Norrington anymore."

I turned around quickly to observe them and I watched William then smile happily and then ask her "Any particular reason why?" She then nods and begin to walk towards me. I then come out with a crown on my head and say, "I couldn't help but hear luv. Before we get into the horrible and painful details at which those may be, let us get one thing straight. I thank you for coming to my rescue as if I was some damsel in distress. But Lizzie luv, you and I are mates, and that we shall be."

I then begin to walk away and I whisper under my breath "You back stabbing wench!" Elizabeth then walks towards me angrily and asks, "What did you call me Jack?" My eyes then widen as I realized that she had heard. I turned around and tried to give her a dirty look. Will then took a few steps towards me also and asked angrily "What did you call her Jack?"

I then turned to look at him and said "Oh, good. William, I had almost forgotten you were here." Will then cracked his knuckles and asked seriously "Jack, what did you call Elizabeth?" I then smiled and began to look at Elizabeth and pointed at her while replying, "I called her a back stabbing wench even though you deserve worse luv." Elizabeth then breathed in out deeply and asked, "Why am I a backstabbing wench Jack?"

I then laugh and take a few steps backwards while replying "Forgetful are we deary?" Will then looks at Elizabeth and asks, "What is he talking about Elizabeth?" Elizabeth then glances down and shrugs her shoulders. I grin at her reaction and then say to her "Oh don't you worry your pretty little face young missy, I have no intention of sharing the details of our little island encounter. And I have no intention of sharing the details of that letter your father left you ordering you to help kill me." Elizabeth then gasped and then I walked towards her and said grinning, "Oh look at that, I lied."

Will then looked at Elizabeth in disbelief as he asked her "Did you actually receive that letter Elizabeth?" Elizabeth then closed her eyes as she answered, "Yes. I mean NO! I mean yes I received it but…." I then interrupted her and then shouted angrily "Do you have any idea how it feels to be me luv?" Elizabeth then looked down at ground trying to cover up the fact that she was crying. Will then warned me "Don't yell at her Jack!" I then smile at him and say sarcastically "Aye, aye. Fine I won't yell at little miss prissy pants from this moment on, savvy?"

Elizabeth then looked up at me and I noticed that she was crying. I didn't know why but even with the anger that filled my insides I felt my heart flutter and as an instinct I grabbed her in for a hug. She then began to cry onto my shoulder and I whispered into her hair "It's alright luv. I'm here."

She then looked into my eyes and I immediately snapped out of my trance and cleared my throat. I then took a few steps towards the treasure and looked down at it and then a thought came into my mind. I then walked towards Will and asked him "True or faux mate. There are other treasures other than silver and gold." Will then looked at me confused so I raised my voice "Answer my question." He then answered my question "True, but I don't see any relevance to what we were currently discussing."

I then walk towards Elizabeth and she started to wipe away her tears and then I whispered, "Did you hear that luv?" Elizabeth then nodded and I then smiled and said "Good. Now, think about that. But first would you care to explain to me how you are planning to kill me?" Elizabeth then stamped her foot and screamed, "I am not planning on killing you Jack! Why would I plan to kill you when I just saved you?"

I then took a few steps closer to her and explained "For many reasons, one out of the top of me head would be, to gain my trust." Elizabeth then took a few steps towards me and said "No…." I then interrupted her once more and said "No? Are you sure about that luv? Or are you just confused on whose side you're on?"

Elizabeth then walked towards me and shouted at me "Captain Jack Sparrow. I demand that you let me explain!" My eyes widen and my eyebrows rise at the tone of her voice and I glanced over at Will and he shrugged at me. I then rolled my eyes as she began to talk "Yes, I did receive a letter like the one you mentioned from my father. Yes, I did read it. But NO WAY would I ever agree to it!"

My eyebrows then narrow and then I ask smugly "Then why were you acting so…" I paused remembering that Will was near us and listening to our every word so I changed my words "…. why were you acting so _friendly_?" Elizabeth then gulped and she then whispered to me "Because Jack…. For the reason that…" I then breathed in deeply waiting for her answer, but I couldn't take the anticipation anymore so I screamed at her "Spite it out luv!" Elizabeth then screamed out "Because I love you! There I said it, all right are you happy Captain? I love you. I love you!"

My eyes then widened once more and then I looked down at the ground ashamed and then I said "Oh." Elizabeth then once again started talking "Remember when you came into the dining hall one after noon, and Norrington and my father kicked you out?" I nodded as she continued trying to absorb the information she was giving me. She then continued "Well, before that we had discussed the letter, and my father had forbidden me to talk to you because I had not agreed to his conditions."

I then nodded ashamedly because I had accused her of such an evil thing. I then began to walk towards her and I asked, "So you weren't trying to make me feel _comfortable_?" Elizabeth then laughed and answered "Well, Captain. I was but not with bad intentions". I then smiled and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and whispered "Then luv, I must tell ye something".

I then felt something sharp and cold slightly touch my throat and as an instinct I let go of Elizabeth's hand. I then took a step back and looked at the blade in front of me. I examined the sword and then said, "That's not too good is it?" I then heard a chuckle and then I then took another step backwards as Will began to speak "Funny how a sword can interrupt any moment. Can't it? (Pause) Please excuse me Captain. But I thought that my word counted in yours and Elizabeth's conversation."

I then smiled at him and said, "Actually no it won't mate." Elizabeth then began to insist, "Will put your sword down!" Will then said, "I will not! Elizabeth I demand that you tell me everything that happened between you and Jack." I then make a surprised face and I then speak "That I can do." I then walked away from his sword and answered his question "Nothing too important happened mate. It was a lot of la de da's. You know how it is with women? They can drive you nuts." Elizabeth then looked at me shocked and I then gave her a glance that meant I was lying.

Will then shouted, "I don't believe you Jack." I then shrugged and then he asked upset "You've been planning this from the beginning haven't you?" I then take out my sword and hit it against his while yelling "Aye I have. Since the day I met her." Will then swung his sword at me but I was able to swing my sword against his just in time. As we fought we also carried on a conversation.

Will was first to speak "I should have killed you when I had the chance to". I then smile and say "Should have, could have, wanted to but you didn't. Did you mate?" William then hits my sword violently and then yells at me "And now I will!".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you for your support.**_

_**Please review.**_


	11. Trapped

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Thank you for all the support.**_

_**Keep those reviews coming:D**_

**Chapter 11:  
Trapped**

Will then began to swing his sword at me aggressively but I stopped his sword with mine. I then smile and hit his sword really hard that it falls to the ground. I then kick it away and point my sword at his throat. He then looks down at the ground and I smile and whisper "Pirate."

I then look at Elizabeth and say "Prepare the long boat!" She then shakes her head at me and raises her voice, as she answers, "I won't leave you!" I then sigh and say "Listen, luv. Go get the long boat I just need to talk to this whelp here." Elizabeth then sighs and I whisper, "I'll be fine, I promise." She then looks at me and smiles and runs towards the location of the long boat.

I then turn to Will and stop smiling. He then gives me a dirty look and says "Kill me now, if you're planning on doing it later." I then chuckle and put my sword away and say "I'm not planning on killing you eunuch. I have no intention of wasting a perfectly good blacksmith." Will then crosses his arms across his chest and shrugs and says "When did this happen?"  
I then grin and reply "Well correct me if I'm wrong but I thought that you have always been a black smith."

Will then rolls his eyes and takes a step closer to me and says angrily "Not that, Jack! When did she fall in love with you?" I smile and remembered that Elizabeth did tell me that she loved me. I then looked at Will sharply and answered, "Not sure mate. That doesn't really matter to me anyways."

Will then took a step closer to me and shouted at me angrily "It doesn't matter to you Jack? She has given you her heart and you don't bloody care?" My eyes widened and I responded, "Hold on just a tick. I didn't mean that! You bloody whelps don't let anyone finish talking." I then took a step back and continued "I meant I don't care when it happened, what I care about is that it did."

Will then sighed and looked down at the ground and said "Oh. Well Jack I suppose that you two are going to be together now?" I then shrug and say "Anything is possible mate. As long as I have her and the sea, I'm happy." Will then smiles and I could sense some kind of plan just popped into his head.

He then asked me "And what if she wants to live in Port Royal?" My eyes squinted and then he continued, "What will you do? Choose Elizabeth, a Governors daughter, or the sea?" I then looked down confused as Will then began to chuckle "You'd choose the sea wouldn't you Jack?"

I smiled and then whispered, "If that situation would present itself, then I will answer that question. But I, being a pirate, live in the moment. And you mate are talking hick knack. Elizabeth would never choose her life in Port Royal." Will then smiles and says, "Yes, but her father would want her to live there. Do you actually believe that she would abandon her father for a life at sea with a pirate?"

I then sigh and began to contemplate the situation that Will just presented. I then sighed and heard Elizabeth yell, "Jack, the boat is ready". I smiled and then grabbed Will by his shirt and pushed him forward. I then yelled at him "I guess, I was saved by me heart." Will then managed to move away from me, and then screamed at me "You are the most despicable man that I have ever met."

I then chuckle and ask frustrated "Why do I keep explaining these things to you? I am a pirate, being despicable is my calling." I then walked closer to him and whispered trying to make him envious "Besides, when Elizabeth kissed me I bet she didn't think I was despicable. Think about it mate." Will then bit his lip and raised his fist and punched me straight in the nose.

He then walked towards the longboat while saying to me "And yes, you deserved that one." I the grabbed me nose and cracked it while saying "I'm not so sure" and then I followed him towards the long boat.

**- - -**

A couple of moments later we got out of the long boat and got on to the H.M.S Dauntless. I smiled at Elizabeth and then walked over to her, but then I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at the hand but then someone grabbed my hands and put them behind me. I then felt something around my wrists. I sighed and realized that shackles had been placed around my hands.

I then turned around to see Norrington there, and he then said "I guess today will be known as the day you almost escaped". I then grinned and looked at Elizabeth who now was covering her mouth in shock. Elizabeth then ran up to Norrington and shouted, "I demand that you let go him!" James then began to chuckle he then grabbed me by my shoulders and shoved me towards the stairs.

I then saw Governor Swann and remembered that he said that he did not hate pirates. I then tried to hold my ground and I said to him "Governor… say something". He then smiled and said "James, I demand that you release Jack Sparrow." James then released me and I began to grin at the Governor realizing that maybe he did start to warm up to me.

But then I felt other hands around grab my shoulders and so I looked back to face them. I then saw the Governor and he screamed, "I want to take him to cell myself!" I then frowned and realized that maybe he did** not** warm up to me. Elizabeth then walked up to her father and yelled, "Father! Please release him." I then noticed that she was crying and then I heard a voice say, "He is bound by law." I looked to my left and saw William there giving me a dirty look. The Governor then dragged me down the stairs and he slammed the door. In the mean time on deck Elizabeth was demanding that James would let her through. But Norrington would not budge, so Elizabeth then began to cry and she ran away towards the side of the ship looking at the waves as the ship began to sail.

**- - -**

Below deck I was taken to the jail cell and was slammed into one. I sat in the cell looking at the bars and at Elizabeth's father who was on the other side of them. I titled my hat forward because I could not stand to look at him anymore. He then said to me sternly "Listen pirate. I mean you no harm…." I then chuckled and said while grinning "Nice way of showing it. I actually trusted you mate."

The Governor then said to me "That was the whole purpose of my speech pirate. But I am ashamed to say that I lied to you." I grinned and then took off my hat while asking "The first time in your life I suppose? Good timing." I then paused as I walked towards the bars and began to hold them, and then I continued, "Let me guess, your wife was not killed by a pirate?"

I then saw a look of sorrow come across his face and then he explained "No, that did not happen." He then came closer to me and began to explain "A year after Elizabeth was born, my beautiful wife was sent to Tortuga on an errand. Well while she was there, she met a pirate. I believe his name was Frank Morgan…" I then interrupted his speech by asking "Frownin' Frank Morgan?"

He then nodded and asked sadly "You know him?" I smiled and then nodded "Everyone knows Frownin' Frank Morgan mate. He was my Captain years ago when I first started out as a young lad." The Governor then frowned and continued, "Yes, well I guess he was a good man." I nodded and said "Aye, that he was. A ladies man too, he was my idol growin' up."

The Governor then nodded and said, "Yes, I've heard that of him. But back to my story, she was in Tortuga when she met him. When she returned I saw that she began to pack her things and she told me that she had fallen in love with him, and that she was going to leave with him to live her life as a Captains wife."

My eyebrows then narrowed as he continued, "I will not let another pirate take another person that I care about away from me!" I then sighed and asked, "What about what Lizzie wants?" The Governor then said to me sadly "That is not my concern". I then chuckled and said bluntly "She is your daughter!" The Governor then nodded and replied, "Yes, that is why I have to do what is best for her. (Pause) Once we arrive in Port Royal I will make arrangements for your hanging."

He then walked away form me leaving in the coldness of my jail cell wondering why that whelp William had to be right. I then sat down in the middle of my cell and placed my hat over my head while hoping that this was all a dream, and that I would soon awake in Elizabeth's arms where I belonged.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**You have no idea how much they mean to me.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	12. Imprisoned

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Reviews mean a lot to me.**_

_**Thank you.**_

**Chapter 12:  
Imprisoned  
**

I awoke the next morning to the sound of a mental crackle. I yawned and then took my hat off my face and looked at the bars in front of me. I then saw the Governor there hitting the iron bars with a piece of wood. He then said to me "You have a visitor". I nodded and raised my eyebrows while thinking to myself 'who could this visitor be?'

I then saw Elizabeth and she smiled at me and then I said happily as I began to crawl towards the iron bars "Lizzie." She then bent down on her knees and she smiled at me and asked, "Did you sleep well?" I then chuckled and responded "Sleep is not one of my worries, luv." Elizabeth then looked at me sadly and I smiled at her and said, "Don't give me that look luv. Don't worry, dear old Jack is going to be fine".

The Governor then puffed out in frustration and I then turned to look at him and so did Elizabeth. Elizabeth then asked her father "Would it be alright with you father, if I had a moment alone with Jack?" Her father then began to chuckle and then he responded, "No, it would not be alright." Elizabeth then began to insisted "Please father this might be the last time I see him before the hanging".

I frowned at the mention of my hanging. I sighed as I thought that I usually escaped from these types of circumstances some way or another. But I had a feeling that this time I was not going to escape. I then watched the Governor walk away from us while saying "You have 10 minutes, not a second more." Elizabeth then smiled at me, and then I asked while smiling "How was your night luv?"

Elizabeth expression then changed from a smile to a frown as tears started to roll down her cheek. She then answered my question "Not so good, Jack. I wish these bars weren't here." I then smile at her and reply, "So do I luv, but unfortunately they are." I then saw that Elizabeth was still crying so I reached out my had through the bars and grabbed hers and held them type while saying, "Don't cry Lizzie." She then looked at me and I pulled her hand through the bars and kissed it.

I then smiled at her and she smiled back. She then said, "I cannot believe this is happening. I guess destiny still has control of my life." I nodded and asked while smiling "You still remember luv?" She then nodded and took back her hand and pulled mine along with it. She then answered, "Of course Jack."

I then began to grin and I said to her proudly "See I told you would not be marrying Norrington". Elizabeth then smiled and said "Yes, that's true." Elizabeth then held my hands and asked randomly "Are you cold?" I nodded and she then laughed and said, "I'll see if I can smuggle you some rum later on". I smiled at her and said "I'm starting to like you 'lizabeth." She then smiled at me and then I said "I guess fate has its role in our lives. Unfortunately for me, and fortunately for your father, Will, Norrington, and many others…I am going to be dead in a couple of days."

Elizabeth then looked down and said "I could never stand to watch hangings, especially now since it will be yours". I nodded and then said "Aye, that it will." Elizabeth then placed my hands on the bars in front me and held my hands and the bars. She then whispered "Jack, since your always right about fate. Tell me what you see in my future."

I chuckled and then asked "Your mad luv. You can't be serious." She then gave me a very solemn look so I cleared my throat and thought about her request. I then held her hands in mine and began to answer her request "I don't know luv. But I have a feeling that you will be fine when I'm gone." Elizabeth nodded and then said, "How can that be?"

I then smile and hold her hands firmly while responding, "Lizzie, I want you to know something". Elizabeth then smiled and asked me "What is it Jack?" I then was about to tell her something when I was interrupted by Elizabeth's father "Ten minutes have passed." I then puff out in frustration and mutter under my breath "Perfect timing".

Elizabeth then got up and says while leaving "I'll be back". I then smile and after she was gone the Governor then looks at me seriously and says "No she won't. If I have anything to do with it." I then stood up and quietly muttered, "You aristocrats are never happy with what you have." I must have spoken a little bit too loudly because the Governor heard what I had said, and then he asked, "What was that pirate?"

I then picked up my hat while replying, "I said you aristocrats are never happy with what you have. Don't think I'm afraid to say it to you mate. I'm going to be hung in a few days, so does it even matter what I say? I can't get any more in trouble." The governor then laughed and said "That is true pirate." I then looked at him dead in the eyes and said, "I just don't know why you cannot accept the fact that your daughter does not want to live in your world."

The Governor then asked confused "Are you telling me that she wants to live in yours?" I nodded and then put on my hat while saying "Aye, mate. Your wiser than you look." I then paused and arranged my hat properly while explaining "It seems to me that your daughter seems to find my life irresistible."

The Governor then walked up to the bars and asked "Irresistible you say? That I cannot believe." I then chuckled and said, "You don't listen do you? What are you deaf mate? 'Lizabeth wants freedom, and I can give that to her. (Pause) I bet your wife wanted freedom too, that's why she left with Frank Morgan." Elizabeth's father then held onto the bars and started to shout at me "I have heard enough of this!" I then chuckled and asked, "Can't stand to hear the truth mate?" I then walked up to the bars and said with a grin on my face "Just know this. Once you kill me, my life is done. I'm over, one less pirate you could hate. But I know Elizabeth will never ever forgive you." The Governor then chuckled and said, "Forgive me? She will thank me. I'm only doing what is best for her."

I smiled and then said while touching my compass "Keep telling yourself that mate." I then opened it, and then said while looking down at it "Just remember on more thing mate. You may be able to murder me. But once you do, your doing the exact same thing Frownin' Frank Morgan did to you; your talking away someone and their one and single desire." I then put my compass away and look at him straight in the eyes "You wouldn't want to be the villain in this fairy tale now would you?"

The Governor then slowly looked down at the ground while saying "I have heard enough, pirate. I will come down here when we arrive in Port Royal." I then grin and answer sarcastically "I'll be counting the seconds until your return". The Governor then gave me a small smile and then left the jail cells and went back up stairs towards the deck.

**- - -**

That evening I heard footsteps coming down the stairs and then I saw the Governor and surprisingly Will before me. Will then passed the jail key to the Governor who opened my cell. I grinned and then said to the Governor "Exactly 10, 003 seconds since you last saw me." Will gave me a confused look and the Governor chuckled "You actually counted?" I then nod and reply "Well, I had nothing else to think about. If I were to think of death, I would find it too depressing."

The Governor gave me a quick smile and then looked at Will who had a confused look on his face. The Governor then cleared his throat and put shackles around my wrists. I then sighed and asked "Again? Why don't you just put them permanently on my wrists?" Will gave me a serious look while saying "That can be arranged." I then gave him a dirty look and he responded with a simple smirk.

The Governor then led me up the stairs towards the deck. I glanced at Will who was behind me and I asked him "How's Lizzie?" He then gave me a smirk and asked gravely "Do you know what surprises me pirate? Is that you actually care?" I then rolled my eyes as he continued; "Besides I think she is a bit better now. Especially after that chat that her and I had this afternoon."

I then opened my mouth in shock as he walked away from me. I then saw Elizabeth and closed my mouth as quickly as possible. Elizabeth then walked up to me hugged me, but I was unable to hug her back seeing that my hands were tied together. So I just stood there until Norrington came up behind her and removed her off of me. I rolled my eyes as he began to speak "I think that is enough touching. Besides you wouldn't want to become a disgrace now would you by associating with a pirate?"

Elizabeth then looked at him angrily while saying "You seem to be mistaken James. A disgrace would me associating with you!" I then bit my lip trying to stop myself from laughing. I then said "Well done, luv." She then smiled at me, as James then grinned at me while asking, "You find that amusing pirate?" I nodded and then he took out his sword with the cover around it and hit me in the stomach with it. I then fell to ground from the shock and the pain.

James then bent down to my level and said to me while grinning, "Now we both have something to be amused about". I then got up and said to James "Fine, mate I guess were square. But you know this hanging that you all keep on talking about, how do you feel about going to a pub so we can negotiate?" He then smiled at me while grabbing onto my arm and dragging me off the ship. He then said, "I choose not to associate with pirates. Besides I think you'll be too busy thinking about your death when you are in your cold jail cell where you belong."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Any good?**_

_**Please tell me in a review.**_

_**Thanks mates!  
**_


	13. Dreams and Wants

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you mates!**_

**Chapter 13:  
Dreams and Wants**

The streets were silent, not a word could be heard. I looked through the bars of the small window that was on the back wall of my cell. I looked at the streets, and I noticed that there was one couple on the left to my cell. I smiled at them as they walked further and further away from the jail. They were hand in hand I noticed, and that reminded me of yesterday when I was in the other jail cell holding Elizabeth's hands. I closed my eyes as the streets clock stroked midnight. I listened to its chimes before drifting off to sleep.

_I stood in the middle of the Black Pearl facing the direction of the wind. I felt the breeze hit my skin lightly as I began to think of my life and the freedom that I was about to experience. I then walked towards the steering wheel and placed my hands on it sighing. I smiled as I saw Gibbs walk up to me and he say while handing me a bottle of rum "Captain Jack Sparrow, when do we set sail?"_

_I looked down at the deck with a quite depressed look on my face. Gibbs cleared his throat and asked, "Perhaps when she comes?" I raised my head and gave him a small smirk while saying "I don't believe she's coming mate. She seems perfectly happy here." _

_Gibbs then walked up to me and smiled at me and said "Aye Captain. Any orders?" I looked out into the sea and replied, "Not just yet, I'm not quite ready to leave." Gibbs nodded and said to me "Aye, Aye. But if I could say, Captain without you ripping out my bones; every pirate Lord needs a Lady." I looked out into the ocean sadly while saying "Not this one, mate." _

I awoke to the splash of cold water on my face. I looked around my jail cell and whispered out loud "It was a dream?" I looked at my right hand where I was usually kept my rum bottle and then smiled while muttering, "Of course it was a dream. There was rum".

I got up as I noticed that the door to the jail cell was open. I smiled and looked around and put on my hat and I made a run for it. When I reached the bars they all of a sudden closed on me, and I bumped straight into them. I fell backwards to the ground as I heard someone laughing. I rubbed my head to try to make the pain go away, and I looked up at the person that was laughing at me.

"I honestly did not think that you would fall for that one, Jack". I then narrowed my eyebrows and asked, "What are you doing here Turner?" Will pulled up a chair and sat in front of the bars of my cell and then he began to explain, "I volunteered to watch you." I smiled and said sarcastically "What a nice surprise." Will nodded and then said to me "Indeed. (Pause) So tell me Jack, what were you just dreaming about before I rudely awakened you?"

I placed my hat on my head while replying in a question "What interest is it to you?" William then smiled and asked, "Were you dreaming of what you want most?" I looked at him confused and asked, "How do you know about that mate?" William then put his hand into his pocket and pulled out my compass. I then gasped and said "How did ye get that from me?"

Will then smiled and started to play with it while responding "It's funny what people cannot hear when they are sleeping. Especially you, Jack. With your thumb in your mouth and everything." I then said angrily "My thumb being in my mouth is no concern of yours whelp! Now, give me my compass back." Will then grinned and asked, "Why should I Jack? You will be dead tomorrow anyway."

I then stood up and said "What interest is it to ye?" Will then pushed his chair back with one foot and then stood up while answering "Lord Beckett desires this compass, and it is my great honor to give it to him." I then nodded angrily and say "You know William, you're not acting like yourself mate."

Will then smiled and asked, "Then how am I acting Jack?" I then thought about his question but he answered it for me "Like a pirate? Especially one pirate individual who only thinks of himself." I then gave him an upset look while asking, "Now I wonder, who could that be?" Will then smiled and said "You, Jack. Your selfish and intolerable characteristics seem to have Elizabeth hypnotized. But you and I both know that she's not the one for you Jack. She is the Governors daughter and you're a pirate."

I then grin at him while walking closer to the bars. I then hold onto the bars and say to him "Thanks mate for stating the obvious. But what the bloody peanut, aren't you a black smith? A black smith and a Governors daughter seems like a poor match to me whelp." Will then said angrily "At least I would treat her well". I smiled and then asked surprised "And you think that I won't? (Pause) We've gotten a bit off track with these said talks about 'lizabeth."

I then put my hands through the bars quickly and wrapped my hands around Will's throat. I then hold his throat firmly but not too tight because I still needed him for information. I then said sternly "Give me back my compass eunuch, or else I will be forced to add another murder to my list of crimes". Will then slightly smiled and asked, "Why does it matter Jack?" I then began to squeeze his neck a little more and then I say, "It just does alright! Besides, it is none of your business."

Will did not budge so I said negotiating "If you give me back my compass, I promise to let you go and maybe just maybe I'll tell why it is so important to me". Will then dropped my compass and I bent down quickly and picked it up and smiled and then I took a few steps backwards. Will then cleared his throat and then I asked confused "Have you got something in your throat mate? Well, why don't you try putting your head in a basin of water, trust me that'll clear the throat right up."

Will then sighed angrily and said "No, Jack. You said you would tell me why you keep your compass so dear to your heart?" I then nod and then say proudly "No mate. I said maybe I'd tell you. It was a maybe then, and now it's a nay. Sorry to spoil your little eunuch dreams but this compass is mine and I keep it dear to me heart for a reason that you will never ever, and doubtfully by no means possible will you ever know, savvy?"

I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs towards my cell. I then stared at the empty corridor as Will began to say "I suggested that your hanging be today, it is probably the Royal Navy coming to shackle you down and take you towards your death". I raised my eyebrows as I saw that it was not the Royal Navy but it was Elizabeth so I chuckled and then said to Will "Or it could be 'lizabeth. Unless she's got 20 navy solders hidden in that bodice of hers, which is quite unlikely, then it is defiantly not the Royal Navy".

Will then rolled his eyes as he saw Elizabeth then bent down in front of my cell and say, "Jack, I had to sneak out of the palace to come see you". I then walked towards the bars and bent down and asked happily "And what do I owe thee of such honor?" Elizabeth then smiled and grabbed my hands through the bars and said "Jack, how was your night?" I smiled at her and answered, "It would have been better with you here luv".

She then giggles and says while blushing "I can imagine". I then looked into her eyes and she smiled as I did so. I then took my finger and outlined her face with it, and as I did she closed her eyes and smiled. Once I reached her lips, she kissed my finger and then said "What am I going to do without these hands?" I then smiled and was about to answer when Will then shouted, "If you haven't noticed I am still right here."

We then both turned to look at him and I smiled and said, "Really mate? Well, Hello…" I then paused for a second then continued "Goodbye". Will then said "Elizabeth you are to leave now, or else…" She then interrupted him by saying sadly "Or what Will? Are you going to tell my father and Norrington to come escort me out of here? Well I have news for you that you can transmit to them. The only way that they will get me out of this here jail is if I'm dead!"

Elizabeth then turned back to me and I looked at her and grinned at her trying not to show how surprised I was to hear her say a speech like that. I then glanced over at Will who now had a confused expression on his face, but also a sad one. He then nodded and said quietly "I guess you will be no be longer needing me services here. Good day Elizabeth". I then watched him walk up the stairs and I couldn't help but frown.

Elizabeth then asked me "What's wrong Jack?" I then sigh and answer "Nothing luv. Absolutely nothing." I then gave her a grin and she then took my hands in hers and whispered, "I'm sorry about what happened between us Jack." I then look at her and give her a smile that lets her know that she is forgiven. I then took my finger and caressed her cheek with it, she smiled at me as I began to speak "If only I never met you, then you and I both would not be going through this hell luv.

Elizabeth then pulled away for a second and said, "Take that back Jack." She then paused for a brief second while looking at me in the eyes. She then continued, "If I never met you I would have never known the real meaning of freedom." I smiled at her and then kissed her hand, and then she continued once more "and… I would not know the true meaning of love." My eyes then widened and I dropped her hands and she then asked concerned "What is it Jack?" I then began to lie through my teeth as I held my stomach and I replied "Its just my stomach, where James hit me with his sword."

Elizabeth then smiled and sighed relieved. I then smile at her and she asks 'I thought it was because of what I had last said." I then lied once again "No of course not luv." Elizabeth then smiled and stated "Jack, I don't believe you have ever told me those three words." I then asked nervously "Three words luv?" She then nodded and asked "Jack do you love me?" I bit my lip and thought about how I was going to answer her question.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Cliffhanger? **_

_**Please Review.**_

_**It would really mean a lot to me.**_

_**The more reviews I get the faster I update. :D**_

_**Thanks mates!**_


	14. All For Her

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you!**_

**Chapter 14:  
All For Her**

I continued to bite my lip for a few seconds. I began lick my lips a couple of times trying to stall my answer to her question. My eyes then widened as I watched her face turn to one of disappointment. So I quickly distracted her by pointing to her right and shouting "Look at that!" Elizabeth then turned around and asked, "Look at what?" I then pointed to chair that stood behind her and Elizabeth then looked back at me in frustration.

She then grabbed my hands and asked "Jack, do you love me?" I gulped and Elizabeth then let go of my hands and she covered her mouth in shock while stating, "You don't love me." I then began to point at her as I said "Lizzie, luv. You have got to understand something." I watched Elizabeth try to hold back her tears as she said, "I know what I've got to understand, plain and simple… you don't love me."

I interrupted her by saying quite loudly "I did not say that luv". Elizabeth then began to smile as she asked, "So you do love me?" I began to feel my face tighten so I answered quite quickly "I didn't say that either." Elizabeth then groaned out in frustration while asking, "Which is it Jack?"

I narrowed my eyebrows while I said while smiling "Uhh…. Did I mention that you look awfully nice today?" Elizabeth then screamed out in frustration "Jack". I then smiled and stood up while saying "Oh, I know it's a new dress". Elizabeth then screamed out "Captain Jack Sparrow, I insist that you tell me if you love me or not right now! And that's an order!"

I gulped and then tried to grab her hands through the bars but she wouldn't let me hold them. So I began to say, "Listen, luv. This might sound a little bit strange, well of course it would sound strange it is me… you know…. Dear old Jackie has gotten a wee bit…." Elizabeth then said losing her patience "Jack, get to the point." I sighed and whispered, "It's neither."

Elizabeth then looked at me confused while asking "Neither? How can it be neither?" I then sighed and said, "See I told ye it would be strange. I love you but I don't love you…. do you understand?" Elizabeth then looked down at the ground disappointed while muttering "Yes, Jack. I understand".

I then grinned at her and grabbed her hands while whispering, "Don't give me that look luv. It's not like I don't love you…ugh…. completely" Elizabeth then looked up at me and I saw that she was crying. I felt my stomach flip as she looked at me with tears in her eyes. She then whispered sadly "It's not like you love me either." I then nodded and grabbed her hands while whispering "I'm sorry 'Lizabeth." Elizabeth then pulled back her hands and she took a step back from the cell while saying "There's nothing to be sorry about. I just guess I was the stupid one, to think that someone like you would ever fall in love."

She then began to walk towards the exit so I shouted after her "'Lizabeth where are you going?" Elizabeth then looked at me in the eyes while whispering, "To visit someone that does love me." As she walked away from me my body just froze and my mind replayed her last sentence a couple to times. I watched the empty corridor in silence, when I heard footsteps coming towards me, and I smiled as soon as I saw Elizabeth. She then whispered "Jack, next time keep your promises." She then walked away from me once again, and I was left once in my cold jail cell thinking about death.

**- - - -**

That afternoon Elizabeth knocked on the door to Will's black smith shop. He opened it and asked, "What are you doing here?" Elizabeth then nodded and said, "I'm sorry Will. I just really need to talk to someone…" Will then opened the door fully and let her into his shop. A few seconds later William had sat down on chair that stood in the middle of the shop. Elizabeth then pulled a chair and sat in front of him and she then said, "He doesn't love me".

Will then asked confused "Are you certain?" Elizabeth nodded at his question and he began to chuckle and he then asked "So what is your plan now?" Elizabeth then looked down at the ground and sighed while replying "No plan, Will. Just hope." Will then smiled and said, "I'm sorry about Jack Elizabeth." Elizabeth then closed her eyes and whispered "What can I do Will?" Will then grabbed her hand and held it and said as Elizabeth opened her eyes "Nothing."

Elizabeth then smiled at Will who then continued, "You need to move on. Forget about Captain Jack Sparrow and his awful characteristics." Will then got up and started pacing "You need someone that will love you no matter what. A man that dreams of you every night and a man that will do anything to protect you". Elizabeth then looked up at him confused and asked "And I happen to know a man like that?"

Elizabeth then got up form her chair and walked towards Will. He then smiled and replied, "Well, yes. Me". He then grabbed Elizabeth's face and kissed her. She surprisingly kissed him back, but a few seconds later she pushed Will away. Will then asked "What is it Elizabeth?" Elizabeth then looked at him shocked while replying, "I'm sorry, I can't do this Will. I mean when I kissed you just now, Jacks face kept on crawling into my mind."

Will then narrowed his eyebrows and sighed while saying "I see". Elizabeth then grabbed his hand and said, "I'm sorry." Will then pulled his hand away and walked towards the other end of the shop. Elizabeth then followed him and continued "I hope you can forgive me, Will. I just don't feel that way about you…" Will then turned around and shouted, "The way you feel about him? How is that you can still feel that way even after he told you that he doesn't love you"? Elizabeth then shouted back "He never said that. He said that he half loves me."

Will then grabbed Elizabeth by the arms and said "Half? Is that what you want, to be second to the sea?" Elizabeth then tried to loosen his grip of her but she could not. So Will kept on talking "I just don't understand why you can still be on his side." Elizabeth then whispered, "Will…. I need to be on his side. He is a good man". Will then chuckled and let go of her while saying "He is not a good man! He is a pirate! A man with half a brain to go with his half of a heart."

He then paused and walked closer to Elizabeth, a few seconds later he began to shout at her "He is an imbecile! A man with no purpose in life but to bed any women that moves! I bet that's what you are to a him, just another wench who could turn out to be a good lay." Elizabeth then slapped Will across the face and began to raise her voice, "That is not true!" Will then touched his face where it had now began to sting, he then said "It is true Elizabeth."

Elizabeth then shouted at him "Will you don't even know him! He rescued you, and this is how repay him? By insulting him?" Will then smiled and said "Just because he has done one good deed in his life, it does not make him a good man!" Elizabeth then narrowed her eyes and said to him "You're starting to sound like Norrington!"

Will's face then went pale and he asked confused "I am?" Elizabeth then nodded and then said before leaving "I will see you tomorrow at the hanging." Will then sighed and said sternly "I won't be going." Elizabeth opened the door and then looked back at him while saying "It's a shame. It's a chance to see the man who rescued you die." When Elizabeth left the shop, Will walked towards one of his sword stands and began to sharpen one of his swords.

**- - -**

That evening I had another visitor. But it was not Elizabeth who I had hoped for. It was Will, surprisingly. When he sat down in front of my cell I asked him confused "Volunteer to watch me again?" Will then nodded and said "Yes, pirate I have." I then rolled my eyes and put my hat on.

Will then hit the bars while asking "So Jack. You never really told me why that compass means so much to you." I gave Will a small smirk and then said bluntly "No I didn't, and I intend to keep it that way mate." Will then walked up to bars and asked "Is it because of Elizabeth?" His question caught my attention so I removed my hat and then he continued, "Is it because that is the only thing that reminds you of her?"

I then stood up and walked over to the bars while asking "How did you know that mate?" Will then nodded and said "Jack, I want you to know something." By the expression on his face I knew it would be something serious. So I kept quiet and let him speak "It is something about love." My eyes then widened as I asked curiously "I'm sorry lad but I don't go for your kind… my kind…. our kind."

Will then shook his head and said "No! Jack, it's not about me loving you. It's about Elizabeth". I then said "Oh" as I began to understand. So he then continued "I want you to know that she loves you. She's heart broken Jack. I can't stand to see her that way". I then nodded and replied, "I know mate. But there is nothing I can do." Will then said furiously "You could tell her that you love her!"

I then asked surprised "And lie? Listen mate I may have lied many times in the past, but to her I just couldn't bring myself to do it." Will then smiled and asked, "Lie? Jack, just admit it! As much as it hurts me to say this, I know you love her. It's just that you won't admit it." I then shook my head and said whispering, "What does it matter anymore? If I told her I loved her, would it still stop my death from happening? Nay it would not. (Pause) It's better this way, now she has a reason to hate me. So I guess the hanging won't hurt as much."

Will then looked down at the ground and asked, "Wait a second. You did this for her? For her well being?" I nodded and replied, "Aye, I did. But that doesn't matter mate. Tomorrow I'll be dead, and she'll be living her life, just like fate has planned it."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**They mean a lot to me!**_

_**Thank you so much mates :)**_


	15. The Gallows

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reviewing.**_

_**And, please continue to do so.**_

**Chapter 15:  
The Gallows**

The next morning I woke up to the sound of my cell opening. I yawned and then rubbed my eyes to make my sight clearer. My eyes widened as I saw James in front of me. He walked into the cell along with a few guards. He then bent down to my level and asked " Isn't it a glorious day?" I rolled my eyes at his question and responded with a simple question "And why is it so glorious you rusty old hick?"

James then grabbed my arm and then yelled at me "You better swallow your tongue pirate or else I will remove it for you!" I nodded my head a few times and then I said while smiling "Aye, that would be an inconvenience both on your part and mine". James then grabbed both of my arms and stated "Indeed."

He put shackles around my wrists and I sighed and asked "How long before the hanging?" James smiled at my question so he asked "Anxious are we?" I smiled and replied sarcastically "Oh, most definitely". James chuckled and pushed me out of the cell while yelling at the guards "Keep an eye on this one men. If at anytime he seems too restless then don't be afraid to use your swords on him."

I then rolled my eyes and asked "If I may ask as an outsider with no interest in the topic, why does that matter? I am going to be hung in a couple of hours". James looked back at me while laughing. A few seconds later he muttered "Oh did you think that the swords for killing you? No Jack, if you at any second get rebellious, the swords will be used to carve out a few certain parts of you." He then moved his face closer to mine and he whispered "I'll let you in on a little secret pirate, if the swords at anytime will be put to use. Then there will be little or no evidence that you are a man".

My eyes widened when he finished, and I squinted my eyes in disgust. James gave me a small smirk and then once again began to push me through the jail cell. The guards followed us, each one of them with their guns and swords at the ready.

**- - - -**

In the mean time Elizabeth was waking up back at the Swann residence. She opened the draperies and opened the window. She let out a sigh as she felt the suns heat on her face. As she looked out the window she spotted the ocean and smiled. But her moment was interrupted by a knock at the door. Elizabeth put on her robe and then asked, "Who is it?" Her father replied, "It is me daughter".

Elizabeth once again sighed and responded, "You may come in father". A second later the door opened and her father walked into the room along with two servants. Elizabeth then asked, "What is it father?" Her father then replied, "It is almost noon Elizabeth. You must get dressed for the hanging." Elizabeth then looked down at the floor sadly while replying, "I am not going".

Her father then smiled at her and said "Elizabeth you must be joking". Elizabeth sighed and replied "No I happen not to be". She then walked over to her bed and laid down in it while saying "In fact I intend to spend the whole day in bed". Her father walked over to the bed angrily and raised his voice while saying "Elizabeth! Where are your manners? That bloody pirate has had a horrible effect on you!"

Elizabeth then got up and said furiously "That bloody pirate will be dead today father, and I don't intend to see the man that I love being hung". The Governor muttered crossly "You are not to speak that way to me! I will not have my daughter disgrace me"! Elizabeth then began to cry and she whispered softly "I am not going, father".

The Governor then grabbed Elizabeth's hand softly and whispered seriously "Daughter, you are never to say the word love and pirate in the same sentence ever again. Do I make myself clear?" Elizabeth sobbed and nodded at the same time as her father continued "You are to get dressed for the ceremony right this instant and when you have finished I will be waiting for you in the carriage."

Elizabeth then sobbed and whispered, "I do not wish to go father". Her father began to walk towards the door, he then snapped and the servants walked towards Elizabeth and began to dress her. The Governor then said with his back turned to his daughter "Things don't always go our way, daughter." Elizabeth then began to cry out in sadness as the maids began to dress her.

**- - --**

On the way to my hanging people in the town stared at me. I closed my eyes thinking about how this would be the last time I would ever feel the wind across my face, or anything for that matter. My thoughts were interrupted as I heard a man scream my name "Jack". My eyes flew open as I looked around to see who had called me. The image in front of me shocked me quite a bit.

It was Will pushing his way through the guards, so I asked, "What are you doing here?" James then answered for him "Excuse me Mr. Turner but don't you have some sheep to take care of?" Will then looked at James angrily while shouting "I am a black smith"! James then replied, "Yes, well. I knew it was something that required no level of intelligence. (Pause) If you would please get out of the way, Jack Sparrow needs to be taken to his death".

Will did not budge, and he then muttered to me "Jack, I need to talk to you." I chuckled and then whispered, "This is not the best time mate". I then was pulled byy Norrington and Will pulled me back towards him while shouting "This is the only time!" My eyes widened as I saw how serious he was, so I let him speak. "I only want you to know one thing." I then asked curiously "And what's that mate?" Will then put his hand on my shoulder and said, "If Elizabeth says you're a good man, then you must be."

My eyebrows narrowed as he said this to me. I asked uncertain "I mate?" Will then nodded as James interrupted us once again by shouting "Mr. Turner you are to leave this area at once!" Will then nodded and whispered, "Fine, I will Commodore. Besides I've got some swords to sharpen..." He then paused and said sarcastically "...and some sheep to take care of".

**- - - -**

A few hours later I was standing on the gallows and a rope was being placed around my neck. I looked around the place and spotted Elizabeth and I smiled at her. From where I stood she looked like she was crying. She was standing beside her father. Next to her father was that scallywag Commodore Norrington. I sighed and I decided to take one last and final look at her before fate could catch up to me.

I looked down at my hands sadly realizing they were tied up with cloth. The official began to read the proclamation "Jack Sparrow, be it known that you have…." I rolled my eyes sadly and whispered "Captain…It's Captain Jack Sparrow." I closed my eyes as he continued to read the proclamation.

"…For your willful commission of crimes against the crown. Said crimes being numerous in quantity and sinister in nature, the most egregious of these to be cited herewith? Piracy, smuggling…"

As he continued to read Elizabeth shouted out quite loudly "This is wrong." A numerous amount of people turned around to look at her, and as did I. She then looked down the ground embarrassed as the Governor whispered to her "Commodore Norrington is bound by law. As we all are."

I then smiled at her and whispered "This be wrong, I know 'tis 'Lizabeth'. The official continued reading "…. impersonating an officer of the Spanish Royal Navy, impersonating a cleric of the Church of England…" I smiled at that last one and I looked around to see the executioner glare at me.

Elizabeth then whispered "Father I cannot stand to watch". She then began to walk away from the gallows but Norrington grabbed her arm and said to her "You must watch Elizabeth". Elizabeth then pulled her hand back angrily while shouting "No I will not! No one will ever make any of my decisions for me ever again"! She then ran away from the ceremony and out of sight.

As Elizabeth ran away she bumped into Will. Elizabeth then asked him confused "I thought you said you weren't going Will?" Will then smiled and said, "I decided to come. Now where are you going?" Elizabeth began to whisper, "I cannot stand to watch him die." Will then grabbed her hand and whispered into her ear "Promise me that you will go straight to the docks". Elizabeth then asked confused "Why Will?" Will then said quickly "I've got no time to explain. Just please go…" Elizabeth then looked at him confused, and Will then grabbed her face and kissed her once more. He then pushed her away and screamed, "Go!" So Elizabeth did what she was told.

In the mean time the official was just about done reading the proclamation when I spotted Will in the audience. I sighed sadly once more when the official said "May God have mercy on your soul". The executioner then started to pull the handle and I took my last breath. But once I had taken my last breath I realized that something was underneath my feet. I looked down to see what was my foothold and noticed that it was a sword that was keeping me up and living.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you so much.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**_


	16. One Day

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you for all the reviews that I've gotten!**_

_**Please keep them coming!**_

_**Unfortunately this will **__**be the last chapter.**_

_**But I will put up an **__**Epilogue. **_

**Chapter 16:  
One Day**

A couple of minutes later, I had fought my way from the Gallows to where I was now standing. I looked around and noticed that I was standing behind Will who was still trying to fight away any one of Norrington's men that was brave enough. I rubbed my wrists vigorously; they still hurt from the shackles that I had been wearing.

I felt something tickle my nose, so I shooed it away finally realizing that it was Will's hat. I smiled and was about to say something when Norrington beat me to it "I thought we might have to endure some manner of ill-conceived attempt but not from you. You are actually the last man I would have thought of to free Jack Sparrow."

I then shouted out "Captain Jack Sparrow, if I may'. Will then rolled his eyes at my statement as the Governor began to speak quite angrily "On our way back to Port Royal I granted you clemency, and this is how you thank me? He is a pirate!" I then turned to look at Will who then said angrily "And a good man!"

I then smile and nod proudly while pointing to myself. Will took a step towards the crowd and pointed back at me while saying "This pirate, as you call him Governor Swann. Is a man, a man with feelings and intentions. Even though his intentions may be somewhat disvalued for you…." He then stops and points to Norrington.

He once again continues "…and you. That doesn't mean that he has no intentions at all! If all I've achieved here is that the hangman will earn two pairs of boots, instead of one. So be it! At least my conscience will be clear." I looked down at the ground trying to cover up the fact that I was smiling.

Will then turned back around and walked towards the Governor while saying "Now I suggest that you give this pirate as you say a little respect Governor. Do you know why?" I then interrupted him by saying "Because he'll kill ye, if ye don't. Eh mate?" Will then turned around and said confused "No, I am not going to kill him".

I nodded while saying "I see… continue then". I then waved my hands up and down signaling for him to continue his speech. Will then walked up to the Governor once more and said, "I hate that bloody man as much as you do!" My eyes then narrowed so I asked confused "Ye hate me mate? Well, that's a shame, I wouldna think ye erewould... But wait why would ye save me then?"

Will rolled his eyes while shouting "If you interrupt me once more, I swear I will kill you!" I took a few steps back from him while closing my mouth. Will then pointed at me while continuing "I hate that man Governor! As do you! But that is no reason to destroy your daughters happiness."

The Governor then looked down at the ground sadly while Norrington began to snicker. He snapped his fingers and the guards put their guns at the ready. I took a few steps towards Will and he did the same. I then asked him "Any more plans mate?" Will then looked at the guards around him while admitting "No, I thought the speech would have worked."

I rolled my eyes as Norrington began to speak "You forget your place Turner." I looked at him as he answered, "It's right here… between you and Jack". The Governor took a few steps towards us and then shouted at the men "For God Sakes, put your guns and swords down!" My eyes gave him a look of bewilderment and of confusion as he walked towards me and said "Jack, I want my daughter to be happy."

I gave him a small smirk and then answered, "So do I Governor, but 't seems that I've lost th' lass'. Do ye know 'ere she be?" The Governor then shook his head and said, "The last I've seen of her was when she left the hanging." I nodded as Norrington then spoke "I'm sorry to interrupt this friendly little episode, but Jack I will kill you one day, and that day will be tomorrow".

I sighed and as I did so I took one glimpse up at the sky and noticed Mr. Cottons parrot. I began to smile as I walked towards the Governor and pointed at him while saying "We'll I'm feeling actually rather quite good about this..." James then interrupted me while asking, "What do you feel good about Sparrow?" I ignored his comment and continued, "I think we've arrived at a very special place, eh?"

I take a few steps towards the Governor while continuing "Spiritually…Ecumenically…Grammatically…" I then take a few steps towards Will and say, "I was rooting for you mate. But it just so happens that I'm the better man." Will then smiles at me knowing that I was joking. Or was I?

I take a few steps backwards towards the border while saying "James, I guess destiny intertwined. That's too bad for you isn't it?" I then was about to say my infamous line when I remembered "Oh, and Will. Take care of those sheep, now will ye?" Will then chuckled, so I turned around once more. I then hit my head lightly while turning around once more saying, "Where are my manners. Will…. nice hat".

Will began to chuckle, so I quickly walked towards the edge and began to shout "Friends! This is the day that you will always remember as the day that..." I then fell backwards off the tower and into the water.

A few seconds later I landed in the water. I began to swim my way to where I saw the Black Pearl. Once I reached the Pearl I was heaved onto the decks. I looked around the deck and saw Gibbs in front of me so I asked "I thought you were supposed to keep to the code". Gibbs gave me a small smile while responding, "We figure they were more actual... Guidelines".

My smile had turned into a frown so I asked "I am guessing 'Lizabeth taught you that"? Gibbs nodded and replied "Aye, Captain." I walked towards Cotton who handed me my hand and I replied sadly "Thank you mate". Ana Maria then made her way to me and said "The Black Pearl is yours…. Captain".

I smiled at her and then walked over to the steering wheel with a look of admiration across my face. I then looked around and realized that I had become too emotional so I began to shout orders "On deck you scabrous dogs! Man the braces! Let down and haul to run free. Now bring me that horizon..." I then take out my compass and smile at it while singing a song that Lizzie taught me "And really bad eggs…drink up me hearties yo ho".

I then snapped the compass shut and sighed. Gibbs then asked "Jack do we have a heading?" I shrugged my shoulders and muttered "Take the wheel, I need to sit somewhere." Gibbs then nodded and whispered "The heading Jack…. Perhaps somewhere where there's freedom?"

My eyebrows narrowed as he began to smile at me and said "Miss. Elizabeth told me that too. I suppose that ye be wanting to wait for her." Suddenly the ship shook, so Gibbs then said to me "It was probably just a reef Captain". I then examined the ship and shouted, "We are not moving Gibbs! Fix that now!" Gibbs nodded and walked away from me while shouting orders at the crew.

I then turned around and saw that the Royal Navy was firing canons at us. I sighed and whispered "Bugger". So I ran towards the anchor and pulled it out quickly while shouting "Ana Maria, take the wheel! Gibbs make sure that the men have taken enough speed. I'm not sure if the wind is good enough this time. We must leave now!"

Gibbs looked at me confused while asking "But sir, the lass!" I nodded and whispered "Things don't always go our way in life mate." Gibbs nodded and ran quickly to his position.

A few minutes later we had managed to sail away from Port Royal. I sat in the corner of the deck sipping rum. Ana Maria walked up to me and said, "What's the matter Jack?" I looked up at her and whispered "Nothing deary." Ana Maria then sat down beside me and said "Jack, I've known you for longer than that. I know when men are telling the truth and when they are lying. I learned that from you, you know you did steal my ship!"

I chuckled and so did she, but she continued, "Now, tell me what is the matter." I looked at her sadly and whispered while taking out my compass "I just wish I would have told her." Ana Maria then smiled at me and said "You know Jack, I have regretted many moments in my life before too. But I've got a little feeling that things are going to work out between you two. If not today, then another day."

I opened my compass and closed it quickly because I did not want to know where it pointed. I smiled as Ana Maria had gotten up, and she then turned around quickly and said, "You know, Jack. Gibbs has been telling me that sleep does a man some good. Why don't ye listen to him?" I nodded as I got up and whispered, "Aye, sleep might do me some good."

I walked down the stairs into the hall where my cabin was. I opened the door to my cabin and walked inside. The first thing I spotted was my old desk. I smiled at it while whispering, "At least I've got the Pearl". I sat down at my desk and took out my compass and opened it, and it pointed towards my left. I sighed remembering that Port Royal was towards my left. I then closed my eyes and said out loud "One day Elizabeth, if not today then another."

I then heard a creaking noise and a voice say "Or sooner than you think". I turned around shocked to see Elizabeth walk out of my closet. I got up quickly and asked, "How did you get here luv?" Elizabeth took a step towards me and whispered, "Will. He told me to come to the docks and when I arrived I saw Gibbs who told me they were on their way to rescue you. I thought it would be a nice surprise."

I turned away from her and began to look at my compass while smiling. Elizabeth then asked "It is a nice surprise isn't it Jack?" I looked down at the floor sadly and whispered, "I thought I left you, luv". Elizabeth took a few steps towards me and grabbed my hand while saying "I thought I left you too. Until Gibbs explained to me Will's plan."

I turned around and whispered "'lizabeth…." Elizabeth grabbed my hand and asked "Yes Jack?" I closed my eyes and grabbed her head and kissed her. She kissed me back for a few seconds and then pulled away and began to talk. As she spoke, I began to kiss her neck. She spoke "And its okay not to tell me that you love me…" I began to kiss my way up to her lips as she continued "….I know it must be hard for you…" I smiled and then whispered into her ear "I love you 'Lizabeth."

Elizabeth's eyes flew open in shock, so I took this as the opportune moment to kiss her forcefully. So I grabbed her hands and kissed her lips with the utmost amount of passion I could provide. Elizabeth responded to my kiss, but began to kiss up and down my neck while whispering "I love you too Jack." I gave her a seductive grin as she said this.

She smiled back at me and I whispered to her "You know luv. It would be wise for you to stop interrupting me, or else I will be forced to punish you." Elizabeth smiled and kissed me back once more while whispering "Then I guess I'll just have to interrupt you once more…"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I cannot believe this story is over.**_

_**To be honest I was planning on writing about 2 or 3 more chapters.**_

_**But then I realized that it was time for me to conclude it.**_

_**There will be an epilogue, remember.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thank you!**_


	17. Was once the epilogue

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Hey everyone!**_

_**I've been thinking that maybe I should do a sequel to this story.**_

_**I already have an idea in mind. So what do you think? **_

_**Please tell me what you think about the epilogue, and then please tell me if I should write the sequel. Keep in mind that if I do decide to write a sequel, I will write it after I finish my other story "Never Too Far".**_

_**Thank you everyone! I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Please excuse the spelling/grammar mistakes, I had no time to edit. Thank you! **_

**Chapter 17:  
Epilogue**

Two months after our first official 'I love you's' Elizabeth and I were still on the Black Pearl sailing deeper and deeper into the sea. We had stopped a week after our escape from Port Royal, to Tortuga to pick up a couple of supplies. But now, I stood near the helm and she stood beside me holding one of my hands. I smiled at her while taking her into my arms and whispering, "Having any regrets about being at sea?" She giggled while whispering into my chest "Not at all Jack".

I took a step back and looked at her while whispering, "Good. But lets examine a situation shall we?" I grabbed one of her hands and led her towards the steering wheel while saying "I told ye, ye would be a pirate some day. Didn't I luv? Well, I think its time for you to learn how to steer a ship…." Elizabeth gasped in excitement as I tapped Gibbs on the shoulder while ordering "Gibbs let Miss. Elizabeth take the wheel."

Gibbs gave us a dirty look while muttering "No I will not Jack". My eyes widened as he said this so I removed him from the wheel while muttering, "Gibbs, what has gotten into ye mate? I be th' Captain ye reckon?" Gibbs chuckled and then shouted out "Not anymore Jack". I turned to look at Elizabeth who had a confused look on her face. I then felt two hands grab me and it was Mr. Cotton. I tuned to look at him shocked and confused, so I asked "What do ye think yer doin' Cotton?"

Cotton's parrot then answered for him "Kill the Captain. Kill the Captain". I gasped and then asked angrily "What is going on? On ME ship?" Elizabeth just stood there confused until Ana Maria came up behind her and grabbed her arms. She screamed in fright as Ana Maria then took a gun and it put it to her head.

I bit my lip frustrated and confused so I asked while yelling, "What th' bloody mother o' ashes be goin' on here?" Gibbs then pushed Cotton towards the wheel to steer it as he walked towards me taking out a gun and pointing it to my head. Gibbs smiled mischievously as I shouted, "Put that away Gibbs!"

Gibbs chuckled and said "This is not ye ship anymore Jack. I yearn to be Captain, and Captain I shall be!" Ana Maria cleared her throat, so Gibbs corrected himself "…and her ship too". I took a step back from the gun while shouting "Gibbs don't do this. What ever your sayin' I be nay goin' t' listen or take 't into consideration." Gibbs chuckled and pointed the gun to Elizabeth's head so she gasped and then shouted, "Let go of me!"

My mouth dropped as I ran over to Elizabeth and stood in front of her as her protection. Ana Maria then began to push Elizabeth forward towards the side of the ship, but I took a step in front of her and grabbed Elizabeth away from her while shouting at Gibbs "Why are you doing this mate?" Gibbs pointed his gun straight to my head while shouting "For 30 years I ben takin' orders from nay good scum gentleman o' fortunes! 'Tis me turn t' be Captain on th' Pearl".

My eyebrows narrowed as I said "How about a negotiation?" Gibbs chuckled as he took Elizabeth by the hair and pushed her onto the plank "Nay!" he shouted. I bit my lip and my eyes widened as Ana Maria then spoke to her "This is your stop Miss. Swann." Elizabeth stood on the plank and then shouted "Jack!" Ana Maria chuckled and then pushed her off the plank and she fell into the middle of the ocean.

I screamed "'Lizabeth!" after her while I jumped off the side of the ship to rescue her. Once I jumped in the water, I found Elizabeth and noticed that she was crying. I held her in my arms and kissed her lightly on the lips while whispering "We'll make it out luv. I always do." She nodded as I began to swim away from her. I gasped and then shouted "Look, luv. Up ahead, an island!" Elizabeth gave me a small smile as we began to swim towards it.

About 15 minutes later Elizabeth and I had arrived on the shore of the island. I looked out at the Black Pearl that was sailing away while whispering sadly "That is the third time I had to watch someone else sail away with my ship." I sighed and then took Elizabeth's hand in mine while whispering, "I guess this is the end".

Elizabeth then pushed away my hand and shouted "You were stranded twice Jack! You've made it out both times and now you're going to give up?" My eyebrows narrowed as she talked and I chose not to pay attention so I began to look around the island and I screamed out "Lizzie!" Elizabeth then shouted back at me "I was not done talking Jack!"

I put my finger to her lips while saying "'Lizabeth, doesn't this island look familiar?" Elizabeth then began to look around while whispering, "Yes it does." She then began to run deeper into the island so I followed her while asking, "Where are you going luv?" Elizabeth smiled as we reached a tree; she then tapped the tree and took a few steps in front of her.

I looked at her suspiciously while asking confused "What are you doing?" She smiled and then opened a door the was underneath the sand. I gasped and said out loud in disbelief "But 'tis nay possible! This cannot be th' same isle, arrr we be marooned on before." I watched as Elizabeth took a few steps down, she then said sadly "Evidently it is Jack. There is no rum". I kissed my teeth nervously as she continued, "Tonight before we go to sleep we should make fire signals…once again." I rolled my eyes while taking her hand in mine and saying, "Listen, luv. Thar be nay point fer fire signals anymore. No one be looking' fer ye this time around. All we can do is hope fer is a miracle."

Elizabeth gasped and cried out in fear "But Jack. I don't want to die"! I chuckled and whispered, "Neither do I luv." I paused for a second and looked around the island while saying, "Wait a tic luv. There are coconut trees all around, that will last us a couple of weeks." Elizabeth frowned and then whispered while pulling me closer to her "So what do we do now?"

I smiled and kissed her lightly and whispered "Anything you want to luv. Besides we've got the time". She chuckled and then grabbed my hand while leading me towards the shore. She then whispered, "Take a walk?" I nodded and put my arm around her while saying "Aye, Aye. Let's take a walk."

**- - -**

That night Elizabeth and I sat on the beach beside a fire that we had built, but this time neither of us were drunk. Well, I was a bit, besides when am I ever completely sober? Elizabeth was laying down on me and we were both looking up at the sky. She was smiling at me. She kissed me on the lips shortly and she then whispered, "I love you Jack." I gave her a soft kiss in return. About a second later I yawned and then asked "'Lizabeth did you burn all the rum the last time we were here?" She looked at me confused and whispered, "I believe so. Why?" I got up and said, "I'll be back luv."

A few minutes later I had come back and sat down onto the sand beside Elizabeth. I passed her a rum bottle and said, "Take a sip luv." Elizabeth looked at me confused and asked, "Where did you get this Jack?" I chuckled and whispered "I went to check the rum cellar if there was anymore rum and I found this bottle. I guess you burned all the rum except for one bottle."

Elizabeth smiled and began to examine the bottle. She then asked confused "But there is only one sip left. What happened to the rest of it?" I chuckled nervously while whispering, "It's a long story luv. You see I got attacked by a bear on my way there… and well to scare the bear away I had to throw some of the rum at it."

Elizabeth put her arm around me and asked suspiciously "Really Jack? A bear? Well I don't believe you. Just be the man that I thought you were and admit that you drank all the rum!" I chuckled nervously and whispered, "I was thirsty." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and took a sip from the bottle of rum.

She then spit out the rum into her hand as I asked happily "What is it luv?" She then examined her palm and a little object was in it. She took a closer look at her hand and whispered confused "It's a ring." I took the ring out of her hand and then lifted her up onto her feet. Elizabeth looked at me confused while I took her land hand in mine and whispered "'Lizabeth… On this island a few months ago we were stranded, and during that time I grew to like you, then I grew to hate you…" Elizabeth then asked confused "Jack where are you going with this?"

I smiled and whispered "I love you Lizzie, and there is nothing that I want more in this world than you and the sea. I have the sea luv, now what I want to know is if you will have me." I took the ring and held it in front of her while whispering, "Marry me darlin." Elizabeth gasped and whispered "Oh, Jack. Yes!" I gave her a grin and then put the ring on her finger. She grabbed my face and kissed me aggressively on the lips.

I responded back to the kiss slowly trying to tempt her with my tongue. She smiled as I took her hand and began to lay her on the beach. She was now on top of me still kissing me; she stopped for a second and then whispered into my ear "Jack…I want you…now". My eyes widened so I asked her "You sure luv?" She smiled and nodded as she began to take off my effects.

**- - -**

The next morning I was the first one to wake, so I began to dress myself as quietly as I could. Elizabeth had woken up a few seconds later. 'Great Timing….' I muttered then continued 'now that I am fully dressed'. She smiled at me and began to dress also. I made my way to her and whispered while kissing her "Mornin' luv." She smiled back and said back "Morning Jack. Last night was…." I interrupted her "…. everything that you've always wanted?" Elizabeth nodded as I grabbed her face to kiss her.

A few seconds later I held her hand and looked at the ring while saying "I be havin' a bit o' a confession to make deary." Elizabeth got up and asked "What is it Jack?" I took her hand and helped her up onto her feet. I then began to walk and she followed as I explained "Well, luv. This was all a plan. Gibbs and Ana Maria did not steal my ship."

Elizabeth then asked hurt "What do you mean Jack?" My eyes widened as I realized that she must be thinking that last night was all a plan to get her to bed me. I then grabbed her hand and admitted "The proposal was real, luv. It was just all a set up." As we walked Elizabeth had gotten even more confused. I continued "You see, Gibbs stealing me ship was all a plan to get you and I to walk the plank to go to this island…so I could ask ye to marry me here."

Elizabeth gasped, as I looked out into the ocean as I said pointing to the Black Pearl "Right on time." Elizabeth grabbed my hand, as I was about to walk away, she then asked "This was all a plan? So you could propose to me on this island? But why?" I gave her a small her grin and grabbed her hand while saying "Because luv, this is where I first fell for you… seems fit doesn't it?"

I then walked towards the shore and Elizabeth followed. She grabbed me and said "Jack, that is so…." I gave her a small grin while putting a finger to her lips. I then asked her "So, luv. When do you wish to be married?" She was about to answer when Gibbs shouted at us "…As soon as can be, we hope Miss. Elizabeth. We've been storing all this food ever since our stop in Tortuga and Jack forbid us to eat it until your marri-age." Elizabeth gasped and said "Then I guess now would be fine, but not on the ship. On this island, because I believe that this is the place that I fell for you too."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please tell me what you thought of it.**_

_**Please do, it really means a lot to me.**_

_**Thank you so much!**_


	18. Authors Note

_**Authors Note:**_

_**All right, I've decided to continue to work on this story because I love it so much.**_

_**I've also decided to stop writing my other story "Never Too Far" because I realized that I missed this one too much and well, I've got too many ideas for this story and I couldn't wait to get started.**_

_**I am going to start to write the next chapter right after I post this.**_

_**The first chapter to the sequel will be found here, where you are reading this in a couple of days.**_

_**The first chapter will be about Jack and Elizabeth's wedding, and a few other surprises.**_

_**If you have any suggestions, please leave them in a review or private message them to me. Which ever you are more comfortable with.**_

_**Thank you all for continuing to read my story!**_

_**I am truly flattered and honored to see that you all have enjoyed this story so far.**_

_**All the best,**_

_**Laura N**_

_**P. S Your all invited to a wedding, drinks all around.**_


	19. Sequel, The Wedding

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Well I'm back to writing this story…**_

_**Please read and review.**_

_**Thank you all so much. **_

**Chapter 19:  
Sequel, The Wedding**

"Then I guess now would be fine, but not on the ship. On this island, because I believe that this is the place that I fell for you too." I smiled back at her while she said this. I grabbed her hand and said "Lizzie, luv. Marry me right here….tonight".

She giggled and nodded her head a couple of times until she finally grabbed me and kissed me. I let go of her a few seconds later and looked up at Gibbs who was now staring at us. I chuckled and asked him a bit confused "You find somethin' fascinatin' mate?"

He clapped his hands together once and grinned while replying "Why o' course, Captain. Yer preparin' fer yer nuptials, an' well I've got one favor t' ask o' ye Jack…" My eyes narrowed so I took a step closer to Pearl and asked him confused "And would that favor be?" He smiled and climbed down the ropes while answering "Well since I'm nay married…. someone has t' carry on th'…" I interrupted him by saying seriously "I am not namin' me lad Joshamee…"

Gibbs finally made it down to the ground and asked confused "Why not Captain?" Elizabeth came up behind me and asked "Jack, who is Joshamee?" I cleared my throat and pointed to Gibbs. Gibbs smiled as I said chuckling "Joshamee? That is your first name.. I just thought your name was Gibbs.."

Gibbs chuckled and replied back to her "Aye, me name be Gibbs Gibbs… nay Miss. Elizabeth or th' soon t' be Mrs. Sparrow…" Elizabeth grabbed my hand smiling as he continued, "Thar be a reason why ye don't know me first name…an' by hearin' Joshamee th' reason be self-explanatory".Elizabeth laughed at Gibbs joke as I took her hand and pulled her away from Gibbs.

I turned to face Gibbs and yelled out "Bring th' food down on here, on th' sand. Th' weddin' be tonight. You hear that Joshamee?" Gibbs gave me a dirty look while replying "Aye, Aye Captain….. Lads… and Lass (referring to Ana Maria) bring the food down….." I cleared my throat and then yelled out "Oh… and the rum! Don't forget the rum!" Gibbs nodded and looked up at the ship while yelling "Aye, the rum too!"

I then grabbed Elizabeth's hand in mine and as she began to ask "So… Jack what will our children's names be?" My eyes went wide as I responded "Well… when that time will come… which will be a very, very, very, very long time from now…. I guess the'r names be Jack." She rolled her eyes at my response and grabbed my hand and asked "…and what if we have a girl?" I thought about her question for a second so I gave her a grin and responded "Jackie". She rolled her eyes once more, and she was about to walk away.

But I pulled her hand back and pulled her closer to me and whispered into ear "…and she will the most beautiful pirate ever to be seen, just like her mother". Elizabeth blushed at my comment, and all she could say was "Oh, Jack". So I smiled as she continued, "Okay, then I guess Jacqueline will be fine."

I smiled at her and whispered, "You know, luv. That ring that I gave you…." Elizabeth interrupted me by lifting her left hand and pointing to it "this one?" I nodded and whispered "Aye, luv. That one, I had received from Tia Dalma…." Elizabeth dropped her hand and asked curiously "From Tia Dalma? Why?" I grinned at her and said "Well, 'Lizabeth. That ring, is not just a ring…." Elizabeth asked curiously while biting her lip "Its not?" I shook my head and whispered "No, its not deary. That ring is also a lie detection… What happens is that, when someone near you lies, it squeezes around your finger, and when they are telling the truth it stays the same."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders at me and asked confused "What do you mean Jack?" I bit my lip frustrated, so I took Elizabeth's left hand in mine and said out loud "I think William Turner is the best man in the world…" Elizabeth gasped, so I asked "What did you fell, luv?" She smiled and said proudly "I felt it around my finger. It was tightening." I smiled at her and said, "Aye, it does that." Elizabeth eyes widened and she shook her head while saying "Ohhh… now I understand how you know what side to be on…" I smiled at her happily and nodded.

I then took her by the hand whispered "I hope you won't be using that ring to your advantage, 'Lizabeth…." Elizabeth took a few steps closer to me and whispered "…. and what if I do Jack?" I gave her a seductive grin and whispered "Then I guess you'll just have to be punished." Elizabeth chuckled and whispered back to me "Remind me again, how will you punish me?"

I gave her a small smirk while grabbing her by her back and pulled her in to kiss me. She let out a soft moan a few seconds later until I finally pushed her away. I then whispered into her ear "I'll be back, luv. I've got to go to my cabin on the Pearl and get me charts…." I started to walk away when Elizabeth screamed after me "Hurry back". I smiled proudly as I climbed my way onto the ship.

After I arrived on the deck I made my way down the stairs into my cabin. I looked in the cabin and took my charts and then whispered to my self "…. Rum. I'm going to need lots of rum, lots of rum". So I made my through the cellars of the ship.

I went into the room where the rum was kept and I looked around and then I see eerie filter feeder creatures festooning a beam of wood. I spot a rack of bottles, with the bottles stored sideways like in a wine rack. I pull a sideways bottle from the rack and sand fell out of the bottle. I then hear a voice say "Times running out Jack". I drop the bottle in fright and bottle shatters into pieces on the floor.

I take a few steps towards the voice to see who it was. I asked confused "Bootstrap. Bill Turner?" Bootstrap looks up from where he's sitting on a barrel, crabs scuttle across his face, water drips off his head. Bootstrap nods and then says "You look good, Jack." And water dribbles out of Bootstrap's mouth as he speaks. Bootstrap continues speaking "You've got the Pearl, I see". I nod and whisper, "I had some help retrieving the Pearl, by the way…. Your son". Bootstrap nods and asks "William? He ended up a pirate after all."

I ask wanting to change the topic, I couldn't stand to talk about Will any second longer. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your carbuncle?" Bootstrap Bill then said seriously "He sent me." I looked at him confused so he continued "Davy Jones." I nodded and he continued once more"You made a deal with him, too, Jack. He raised the _Pearl_ from the depths for you. Thirteen years you've been a captain." I was about to interrupt him but he continued "Jack! You won't be able to talk yourself out of this. The terms what applied to me apply to you, as well. One soul, bound to crew a hundred years upon a ship." I interrupted him while saying "Yes, but the _Flying Dutchman_ already has a captain, so there's re - Plus, I be getting married tonight.."

Bootstrap smiled and whispered "I'm sorry to hear that Jack. If you don't obey his rules, it's the locker for you! Jones' terrible leviathan will find you, and drag the _Pearl_ back to the depths and you along with it." Bootstrap leaned forward while speaking, and I leaned backwards while responding, "Any idea when Jones might release said terrible beastie?"

Bootstrap then says angrily "I already told you, Jack. The time is up." Bootstrap's green hand clasps my left hand and then he continues "He comes now, drawn with ravenous hunger, to the man what bears... the black spot." I look at the palm of my left hand, where a black spot boils. I look up terrified but see that Bootstrap disappeared.

I bit my lip as I run up onto the main deck of the Pearl. I then begin to climb out of the Pearl and onto the sand. I walked passed Gibbs as he asked, "Tomorrow morning we sail Captain?" I turned around furiously "No! We don't sail, we must stay on land." I look at my hand and wrap my left hand with my scarf as Gibbs walked closer to me while asking "What it be Captain?"

I closed my eyes frightened while responding quickly "Nothing." Gibbs nodded and shouted after the crew "Leave the ship as it is men, we won't be sailing for a while…" Elizabeth then walks towards Gibbs and asks him "What is wrong with Jack?" Gibbs looks at me and sees me pat my shoulders and few times, and then run around in a circle frightened. Gibbs chuckled and whispered back to Elizabeth "Nay worries, Miss. Swann, he be jus' probably a bit nervous about yer nuptials…" He then turned around to face her and whispered, "…He's actin' mad! Why don't ye go an' cheer th' lad up, I bet ye'll be havin' a way t' do that".

I sat on the sand with my legs crossed and my eyes closed trying to remain calm. I heard Elizabeth ask "Jack, is something wrong?" I opened my eyes and smiled at her while saying "Nay, luv. Nothing…" I then breathed in and out deeply and began to pray. Elizabeth chuckled and sat down beside me while asking, "Jack, are you nervous about our wedding?"

I gulped and then turned to look at her and whispered, "About that luv, there isn't going to be any wedding…."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thank you mates:D**_


	20. Davy Jones' Story

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I am not too sure about how this chapter turned out, so please tell me how you think it was. **_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thank you mates!**_

**Chapter 20:  
Davy Jones' Story**

"About that luv, there isn't going to be any wedding…." Her mouth dropped open quickly so she blurted out "Your lying!" I shook my head disappointed and whispered, "Is the ring tightening "Lizabeth?" She shook her head sadly so I continued, "No, I'm not lying, luv. Even though I wish I was…." I then looked up at the sky nervously and once again began to pray.

Elizabeth hit me on the shoulder and shouted at me "Jack, how could you do this to me… and without a reason?" I turned to look at her quickly and raised my voice "'Lizabeth, I do be havin' a reason!" Elizabeth breathed in and out for a second and then asked quietly "…. and what reason is that Jack? That you don't love me? Or that you can't marry me because you don't want just one woman for the rest of your life?" My eyes widened because I felt shocked. I knew I should tell her the truth, but I just couldn't.

So I said back "Listen, luv. It's neither of those. I just can't tell you the reason because…" Gibbs then interrupted my explanation with "Captain, I've got to be telling you something important!" I turned around and gave him a dirty look so he put his hands together and bowed down while apologizing "Perhaps later then Captain". I nodded and turned around to face Elizabeth while once again explaining "because, before I was interrupted by Joshamee, its not your fault 'Lizabeth. I just can't marry you…"

Elizabeth then got up while saying rudely "Fine. Then I can't talk to you." I watched her walk towards Gibbs shocked and disappointed. But I muttered to myself "This is better than seeing her hurt."

A few seconds later Elizabeth walked over to Gibbs and she was crying. Gibbs put down the coconut and rum that he was holding and walked over to where she was sitting on the sand. He began "Miss. Elizabeth, why be ye leakin'?" Elizabeth continued to cry while answering "It's Jack. He doesn't want to marry me anymore and he won't tell me why! It's probably because he doesn't love me anymore!"

Gibbs chuckled at her response and whispered, "Whom be ye talkin' about? Jack Sparrow? Th' man that loves ye wi' all his heart, actually ye're th' first lass he's ever loved." Elizabeth looked up at Gibbs and started to wipe away her tears while asking confused "But how can that be?" Gibbs smiled at her and said, "Bless yer pool soul, Miss. Swann. Jack's had many wenches, more wenches than a man has fingers, but he has never loved an' cared fer one as much as ye."

Elizabeth smiled for a second but the smile faded away as she asked "Then why doesn't he want to marry me?" Gibbs shrugged as he got up and answered, "Well, if I know Captain Jack Sparrow, an' I do. He's got t' be havin' a good reason, he has too". Elizabeth nodded and whispered "Oh why does life have to be so complicated?" Gibbs chuckled and began to cut pieces of coconut while muttering "If life wasn't complicated Miss. Swann then 't would be dull." She nodded and glanced my way, and I caught her glance.

Elizabeth turned to face Gibbs once again and she asked, "Mister Gibbs, what was that matter of importance that you wanted to tell Jack about?" Gibbs put down the coconut sighed and responded, "Well, I shouldn't be tellin' ye these things. But I saw a ship in th' distance…." Elizabeth then turned to look at the sea, but then she asked confused "Where is it Gibbs? I don't see it". Gibbs nodded and whispered, "Ye be seein', Miss. Swann that's what has me worried. A second later after I spotted 't, 't sunk into th' sea an' gone 't be."

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows shocked and asked, "A ship cannot sink, and still be a ship, can it?" Gibbs shook his head smiling and whispered "Of course not…." But then he stopped and whispered realizing "Oh mother of pearl, that's it…."

- - -

I was looking at the ocean when Gibbs came running towards me. I then shouted "Slow down, mate. You don't want to give yourself an attack do you?" Gibbs inhaled and then shouted out "I'm sorry to be disturbing you Captain. But I've got a wee little crisis one me hands!" My eyes widened so I got up and asked "What is it Gibbs?" Suddenly, we heard Elizabeth scream and we both turned around as quickly as we could to see her being held hostage by some men.

I pulled out my sword as Gibbs continued "That is it Captain". I got a closer view of the men and noticed that they weren't very much men at all. More like half man, half sea creature. So I asked them furiously "Who sent you?" The one-crew member that held Elizabeth by the neck answered "Davy Jones." I made my way to them and shouted "Your business is with me, savvy? Let her go!"

The crew-member shook his head while stating, "Ye be Captain Jack Sparrow?" I then shake my head and put to Gibbs "No, he is…" and then I quickly run over to the Pearl, but one of the crew members grabbed me and the next thing I knew I was on the Flying Dutchmen.

- - -

"You have a dept to pay. You've been captain of the Black Pearl for 13 years. That was our agreement". I looked around to see Gibbs and Elizabeth with knives to their throat. I swallowed hard and answered "Technically, I was only Captain for two years, then I was viscously mutinied upon" Davy Jones rolled his eyes and said " Then you were a poor captain, but a Captain nonetheless! Have you not introduced yourself all these years as Captain Jack Sparrow?" I nodded and then asked frustrated "Well how about I row my ship over to Tortuga, and pick up a soul for ye to pay me debt".

Jones shook his head and said calmly "One soul is not equal to another." My eyes narrowed as I asked confused "Just how many souls do you think my soul is worth?" Davy Jones looked up at the sky and answered "One hundred souls, three days-uh." I smiled and whispered happily "You're a diamond, mate…."

I then walk towards Elizabeth and take her hand and mine and asked her "Are you alright, luv?" She nodded and said understandingly "So this is why you did not want to get married…" I nodded but then I was grabbed backwards and thrown against the helm. I turned around to see Davy Jones standing in front of Elizabeth while saying "You didn't tell me you brought your fiancée Jack… its funny Miss... The Jack Sparrow, I know and despise would never love any woman!"

Elizabeth bit her hip while yelling "But he does love me. He doesn't have a cold heart like you do, he is actually able to love!" As soon as she said that I shook my head nervously and began to bite my nails. Davy Jones' eyebrows narrowed as he began to shout at Elizabeth "You think I am incapable of love Miss, soon to be Mrs. Sparrow?" Davy Jones then makes his way to me and yells, "Because of your future bride, now you've got only two days to find me not 100 souls but 150!"

- - -

That night we had made it to Tortuga and I had not spoken to Elizabeth since our visit to the Flying Dutchmen. I opened the door to a pub that was in the middle of the town and I slammed the door behind me aware that Elizabeth was next to step through. I walked into the pub and sat down against a wall and Elizabeth asked me sadly "How long do we continue not talking?" I took out my compass and opened it and saw that it pointed at Elizabeth.

I rolled my eyes and then shouted at Gibbs and Ana Maria "Find me some crew members, start asking around!" I then turned my attention back to my compass as Elizabeth sat down beside me and took my hand. I turned away from her and she then bit her lip furiously. She then began to yell, "I didn't know the story of Davy Jones!" I turned back around and yelled at her "It is not a story love! It is reality, and now I face the reality of being bounded on a ship for the rest of my life!"

Elizabeth sighed and whispered while taking my hand "Jack, I'm sorry!" I pushed her hand away while getting up and saying "It's too late for that now 'Lizabeth! I had 3 days, and now I have two to find one hundred and fifty souls, and if I don't get them, then I have to take orders from another Captain for the rest of my life!" Elizabeth got up and pulled on my shirt and asked, "Is that all you care about Jack?

I turned around and asked confused "What?" Elizabeth grabbed the side of my shirt and shouted, "I said, is that all you care about? Is what matters to you most is that you will not be able to act superior as a Captain anymore?" I pushed her away from me and yelled back "How can you accuse me of something like that love! I didn't want to get married to you because of Davy Jones, because of how I would be stuck on his ship!"

Elizabeth chuckled and said "Jack, Jack. I am not talking about that! I am talking about us, and up until a minute ago I was willing to sacrifice the rest of my life to be with you on the Flying Dutchmen". I pulled her nearer to me and whispered "Nay, luv. I couldn't let you do that!" Elizabeth sighed and took a few steps closer to me and whispered back "But I wanted to…. Want to". I smiled and grabbed her head and kissed her.

About a second later I heard a voice shout, "Jack! Elizabeth! I've finally found you!" Elizabeth and I stopped kissing and looked towards the direction of the voice. Elizabeth then asked with a confused look on her face "Will…?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review…**_

_**As I said before I was not quite sure about this chapter.**_

_**Please let me know if it was okay.**_

_**Thank you!**_


	21. Heading

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Read and Review!**_

_**Good Day mates!**_

**Chapter 21:  
Heading**

"Jack! Elizabeth! I've finally found you!" Elizabeth and I stopped kissing and looked towards the direction of the voice. Elizabeth asked with a confused look on her face "Will…?" My eyes widened and I muttered maybe a bit too loudly "Bugger". Will took a few steps towards us while exclaiming, "I've finally found you two." Will put out his hand in front of me waiting for me to shake it. But I didn't respond so Elizabeth let go of me and pulled Will into a hug while saying, "Will! I missed you!"

Will let go of Elizabeth once he saw me glaring at him. He cleared his throat and said to me "Jack, I've been looking for you!" I gave him a small smirk and asked, "Missed me?" He chuckled and said "No…" I rolled my eyes and walked towards the barman and ordered two rums. I then placed one shilling on the counter while Will continued, "…Jack, I have a favor to ask you".

I chuckled and took Elizabeth's hand in mine and kissed it while whispering to Will "I need a favor from you too Will Turner…" Will shrugged as I continued to pull Elizabeth closer to me "…leave Elizabeth and I alone! Savvy?" I turned around and took my rum and drank it all in one swallow. Elizabeth hit me on the shoulder lightly and corrected me "Jack! Will saved you! The least you could do is listen to him!" I rolled my eyes and then took the rum that I had originally bought for Elizabeth and drank it.

I turned around to face Will once more and bit my lip while asking, "What exactly do you want?" Will nodded and answered, "I was hoping that you could help me find my father." I gulped surprised and whispered, "Why mate?" Will sneered at my question while replying, "Because he's my father, and I want to see him!" I chuckled and responded, "So what mate? I haven't seen me father in years either, an' ye don't be seein' me complainin'!"

Will sighed and then took Elizabeth's left hand in his and whispered to her "Could you help convince him for me?" Elizabeth was about to answer when Will let go of Elizabeth's hand and asked confused "Why is there a ring on your finger?" I smiled and put my arm around her while saying proudly "Because mate. 'Lizabeth will be the future Mrs. Sparrow…" Will looked at me blankly so I continued, "She be me wife".

Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she turned to me to ask me a question "I thought we weren't getting married anymore"? My mouth dropped so I replied giving her a proud look "Aye, that be true. But if we think about th' facts, luv, ye can be seein' that if th' circumstances that be present be nay th' circumstances at this moment, then we would be gettin' married. So that means that ye still be th' future Mrs. Sparrow, savvy?"

Elizabeth looked at me with a confused look while asking "Jack, are we getting married or not?" I raised my hand and chuckled while once again babbling on "Did ye nay hear me 'Lizabeth? As I spoke before, them said circumstances, that we be nay t' mention, be them circumstances that be leadin' us nay t' be married, but if them said circumstances…."

Will interrupted me by shouting "Jack, I don't care if you and Elizabeth are getting married! I just want to know if you will help me find my father!" Elizabeth and I both looked at each other in shock because neither of us had ever seen Will behave that way. I ordered another rum and asked him happily "Is that all you want?" Will nodded and smiled happily while replying "Yes! Now, will you help me?" I smiled at him and continued smiling for a couple of seconds, and then responded with a short and simple "No."

I turned around and grabbed Elizabeth and pulled her into hug me while shouting at him "Are ye blind mate?" Will looked at me confused as I slid my hands down Elizabeth's back. I continued "Well, if ye be blind then ye would be havin' had an excuse t' interrupt one o' me last nights wi' me love." As soon as I said that, I took the rum from the counter and drank it while saying "I be goin' t' go find ou' how many more souls we need. I'll be aft, luv". I kissed Elizabeth shortly on the lips and then ran to Gibbs who was sitting at a desk interviewing shipmates.

Will rolled his eyes at me as I walked away. So Elizabeth then whispered to him "I'm sorry, Will. Jack has to worry about him now, he can't help you." He nodded and sighed while asking "But why?" Elizabeth chuckled and replied, "Well, for one thing if you haven't noticed, he doesn't like you. And two, he's going to be taken away by Davy Jones in a matter of two days."

Will looked down at the ground for a second while muttering "I am sorry, Elizabeth". He looked up at her and noticed that she was crying, so he sighed and pulled her into a hug. Elizabeth accepted it and whispered into his shoulder "Oh what do I do Will?" Will pushed her away slightly and whispered, "There is nothing you can do Miss. Swann".

A few seconds later I made my way to where Elizabeth and Will were standing. I put my arm around Elizabeth and asked Will "So mate, tell me how did you get here?" Will cleared his throat and replied "Well, Jack. I took a long boat and rowed my way here." I nodded and then turned to look at Elizabeth who asked me a question "How many men?" I sighed and replied "Four. Well, actually…" I then felt cold metal on the back of my neck.

I gasped as I heard the man speak "You mean 5 don't you Captain Sparrow? Or is it not five, because I am not worthy of sailing with the famous Captain Jack Sparrow?" I turned around and whispered "Norrington?" He pointed the gun straight at my head while chuckling "Any last words?" I bit my lip and asked, "Why are you doing this mate?" James smiled at me and whispered, "I plan on doing this quickly, so I will not tell you all the reasons. But to sum it all up, you ruined my life!" I nodded and said scared "Well understood…. But James, let us examine that said observation. Who is the one that let me out of my jail once ye had me safely behind bars, and who is the one that decided to save me from the hangin'?"

I turned to look at Will who now had a shocked look on his face. Norrington chuckled and whispered, "Unfortunately for you, Jack. Mr. Turner is not my problem at the moment, you are." I gulped and then closed my eyes preparing for death. I sighed and shouted out "You can sail with us!" James smiled and put down his gun while muttering "Good. Now, I need to find Davy Jones".

I opened my eyes and smiled at him "Trust me mate, where you're going. You'll be seeing an awful lot of Jones". James smiled, nodded and shouted while leaving "I'll be waiting near the ship". As he left I cracked my knuckles nervously and said "I guess that be 5 then, luv". Elizabeth sighed and then took my hands and whispered into them "You know Jack. I am still willing to go with you on that ship".

I wrapped my arms around her and whispered into her ear "I love you 'Lizabeth." I then let her go as I saw Will there frustrated and I said to him "Now ye. Ye I don't love". Will chuckled while whispering back "…and I'm glad." I chuckled and took Elizabeth in my arms while whispering to her "What do you say we go back on the Pearl? And retire this night a little bit earlier in my cabin?"

Elizabeth nodded and gave me a seductive look while she took my hand and led me out of the pub. She waved goodbye to Will as we left the pub. But it was not the last we saw of that whelp. Will followed us out of the pub and towards the docks. Once we reached the docks he shouted at me "Jack! Please, I want to find my father. Do you at least know here he is?" I sighed and asked, "If I tell you eunuch, will you be leaven' us alone?" Will nodded so I continued, "He be aboard the Flying Dutchmen along with Davy Jones".

I pointed towards the docks as Will then shouted "Well your going to see him in a few days aren't you? So just take me with you!" I stopped walking and so did Elizabeth. I turned around to look at him while saying "Nay, I won't be doing that. Unless…" An idea came into my head. "There is a chest." Both Will and Elizabeth looked at me confused so I explained to them both "A chest that contains the living and breathing heart of Davy Jones. If you were to find that chest, I am sure that he would let your father free…"

We then heard a voice behind us say "Our let yourself free. Isn't that right Jack"? I turned around to see James standing there. I rolled my eyes and asked frustrated "What are you doin' here?" James smiled and whispered, "You hired me! I can't help it if your standards have lacked…" I then reproached, "You smell funny!" Both Will and Elizabeth then said sternly in unison "Jack!"

I turned to look at them both and Elizabeth continued happily "Jack, are you telling me this chest can free you?" Will smiled and asked "And my father?" I nodded and took out my compass and handed it to Will while saying "This compass does not point north". Elizabeth smiled at me and continued for me "It points to the thing you want most." Will looked at her smiling and he whispered, "Yes, I know that. Remember our discussion Jack? In the jail cell?"

I nodded and replied sarcastically "Aye, how could I forget? But any way, what you want most is to find the chest of Davy Jones' so you can free your father, right?" I then placed the compass in Will's hand and he nodded as the compass spun around and pointed towards our left. I smiled and whispered, "We've got our heading".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please tell me what you think in a review.**_

_** Thanks mates! **_  



	22. The Freedom Letters

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review. **_

_**Thank you!**_

**Chapter 22:  
The Freedom Letters**

That night, it was very cold. I remember standing near the side of me ship holding Elizabeth in my arms. But the warmth that I once got from her arms wasn't happening that night. I looked around me and saw two men who had loved her, and probably still loved her. I looked at her in the eyes as she had her hands spread out over the side. I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the side of her head thinking about _everything_!

I thought about Davy Jones, I thought about that whelp William, and I thought about the former Commodore turned scallywag Norrington. Those thoughts clouded my mind for a few more seconds until they were interrupted by Elizabeth's voice. "Jack, if all goes well and the heart is found…" She took a pause as she let me go and tightened her grip on the railing. I sensed that she was frightened to ask the question, so I put my hand on her shoulder and told her "Go on, luv".

She looked up at me with her brown eyes and whispered, "What will happen between us then?" I gave her a small smirk while replying, "If all goes well, with that slimy hick, then we will do whatever we want to do because we want it. Because we are free, luv…" Elizabeth half smiled so I grinned at her and continued "…but most importantly 'Lizabeth. Then we'll be married".

Elizabeth's face brightened up once I said those words. She put her arms around me and said into my infamous dread locks "I am so ready to be married…to you Jack". I sighed and whispered back almost half certain "So am I, luv." She let go of me and I looked around the ship to see Mr. Cotton at the wheel and Gibbs staring at us bashfully. I gave him a quick look of confusion and shouted out to him "Havin' trouble controlling yer responsibilities Gibbs?"

Gibbs chuckled and said with the most honesty "Just happy for ye Captain. That's all." I nodded and smiled back while shouting "Good. Now you know, ye could be happy while doin' your job." Gibbs nodded and went back to work. Elizabeth looked back at me while chuckling about the Gibbs situation. She looked out into the ocean and whispered, "Look how beautiful it is Jack. I cannot believe I almost decided to live my life in Port Royal".

I stood behind her and put my arms around her stomach while muttering into her ear "Aye, luv. It would have been a shame." Elizabeth smiled and said "Jack Sparrow." I nodded and said back with a smirk "Captain Jack Sparrow. But what is that ye want luv?" Elizabeth shook her head and whispered "Nothing, Jack. I just wanted to say it…you know both our last names are birds?"

I looked out at the ocean thinking about her remark and a few seconds later I began to smile as I whispered back "Ye be right, luv. I hadn't noticed that." Elizabeth then turned around and took my hand in hers and she asked, "Promise me something Jack." I looked down at her with my black eyes and replied "Depends." She gave me a soft smile while continuing, "Promise me that no matter what happens, you'll always be there for me".

I nodded and kissed her hand and then pulled her closer to me and kissed her lips and then I went down to her neck. A few seconds later I whispered into her neck "I promise". She smiled and kissed me passionately for seconds. In that moment I felt a sudden pain in one of my hands. I pushed Elizabeth away slightly and took off the scarf and examined the black spot.

Elizabeth looked at my hand half shocked and half frightened. I gulped, bit my lip and then shouted out at the crew "Do ye think we could get this ship to go any faster Mister Gibbs?" Gibbs nodded and shouted back "Aye, aye Captain. You heard the man, tighten the sails; fix the helm, the Captain wants speed. And I intend to give it to him!"

I turned around to face Elizabeth once more but the sight wasn't that pretty. I turned straight around into Will. I let out a "yelp" because I shocked, and as quick as I could I took a step back from him. Will looked at me and asked curiously "Why the sudden change in speed?" I bit my lip and took a few steps towards Elizabeth while replying sternly "The only reason I took ye aboard me ship is so that I could find the chest. For that reason only. That Mr. Turner, ye eunuch is the only purpose ye serve. Therefore I will not be answerin' ye questions."

Will rolled his eyes and took a few steps towards Elizabeth and asked "Why the sudden change in speed?" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and answered back "I am not sure myself. It seems to me that you're only going to be used as a tool to lead us to the chest." Will shook his head furiously and said to me sarcastically "So… what? I should just mind my own business on this voyage, and watch Miss. Swann do _things_ to you? And I suppose that you want me to encourage her to do more of these_ things_ to you?"

I scratched me head for a second and then said to Elizabeth "That actually doesn't sound so bad. Listen to the tool." Both Will and Elizabeth rolled their eyes at me but Will spoke a second after "Fine Jack. But I guess you won't be wanting these". Will then took out some letters and began to explain, "I hold in my hand the Letter of Marque, and they will be able to set you free Jack. Now, if I find my father these letter will be yours."

I gave him a small smirk and took the letters from his hands and opened it up to see Lord Beckett's signature on it. I shook my head slightly as Elizabeth peeked over my shoulder to see it. I handed the letters back to Will and said smugly "As if I could be bought for such a small price." I then walked away from them two and made my way to Gibbs to give him and the rest of the crew other instructions.

As I gave those instructions, Elizabeth and Will were having a conversation. Elizabeth asked Will "What are letters of Marque?" Will took a step closer to her and replied, "They guarantee Jack's freedom. He will be given work rights once again, as a privateer." Elizabeth looked at him confused and asked "…and how did you get Beckett to sign it?" Will smiled at her and said "Well, Miss. Swann I guess we all have our secrets".

Elizabeth chuckled and asked "A secret?" Will nodded and continued, "Yes, Elizabeth. Now tell me, what is Jack's big secret?" She looked at him confused so she asked, "What do you mean?" Will chuckled and hit her on the shoulder lightly while whispering, "I'm not telling you that." Elizabeth gave him a grin and said "Oh come on Will. You must tell me! You can't just start a statement and not continue it!"

Will gave her a small smirk and then said, "Of course I can!" He then turned around and walked away while explaining "It makes you look forward to our next conversation". Elizabeth chuckled and sighed happily. She turned back around to look at the ocean and she smiled as she felt a hand on her shoulder. So she said proudly "I knew you would be back Will". But she turned around to see my face there.

My eyebrows narrowed once she spoke her last statement. I cleared my throat annoyed and asked her "I didn't know you were expecting the whelp." Elizabeth nodded; bit her lip as she explained or more like lied, "Not really…" I nodded not believing her. I put my arms around her and exclaimed, "We are making good time, and as long as we get to the island there isn't a tide... i believe that we will be fine." Elizabeth looked up at me and whispered "Jack, tell me a story".

I smiled at her and lifted my sleeve and whispered "How about this one, luv?" Elizabeth nodded and replied "Yes, Jack. Tell me it." I smiled at her as I took her right hand in mine and whispered "Alright, luv. But if ye don't mind I'm a wee bit tired, so do ye mind if we retire into my cabin for this evenin'?" Elizabeth smiled at me and whispered disappointed "Oh, but Jack. I want to hear the story."

I grabbed her head and kissed her as passionately as I could. A few seconds later I pulled my lips away from her and made them travel down her neck towards her collarbone. I then whispered "And I want to show you that I love ye 'Lizabeth." Elizabeth closed her eyes as I once again began to kiss up and down her neck. She sighed and whispered back "I guess the story can wait."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please tell me if you liked it in a review.**_

_**I won't update until i get 6 reviews, KIDDING. Or am I not? **_

_**  
Thank you mates!**_


	23. Questions Unanswered

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Well, I got more than 6 reviews last chapter so I decided to continue. LOL**_

_**Who knows I might have the same rule about this chapter... or i might not.**_

_** Willing to take the risk:P  
**_

_**Anyway, Thank you all for reviewing. **_

_**I really appreciate it!**_

_**Remember: The story is told in Jack's Point of View.**_

_** Sorry for the grammar/spelling misatkes, I have no time to edit. **_

_**Please excuse me!  
**_

**Chapter 23:  
Questions Unanswered**

A few moments later Elizabeth had _persuaded_ me to tell me the story. We both sat in my cabin and I held out my arm finishing "…. and that's how I got this scar, luv." Elizabeth stared at my scar on my arm while I got up and sat down on the bed she was sitting on. Elizabeth's mouth was still open from shock so she said flustered "I cannot believe Barbossa actually did that to you!"

I gave her a small smirk and then put my arm around her while saying "Aye, that did happen 'Lizabeth." I paused as I pulled her head closer to mine and whispered, "Do ye be knowin' what also happened?" Elizabeth's lips shut tightly and she shook her head while muttering through her closed lips "No, tell me".

I pulled her face closer to mine, and our lips almost touched now. I gave her a small smirk and whispered "That. I'll be tellin' ye in the mornin', luv". Elizabeth bit her lip frustrated as I began to lie down on the bed that we both sat on. Elizabeth asked half frustrated and half anxious "Oh come on, Jack. Please tell me!"

I smiled at her and began to pat my chest gesturing that she stood lay down next to me. Once she did I gave her a small smile and teased her "In the mornin' Lizzie." Elizabeth pouted her lips as she spoke "Jack, please!" I sighed and pulled her head onto my chest as we were now both laying down on my bed in my cabin.

I began to twiddle a few strands of her hair while continuing "Ye know Lizzie. Ye must learn th' word patience. Patience be th' act or power o' calmly or contentedly waitin' fer somethin' due or hoped fer; forbearance if you may." Elizabeth began to chuckle and she asked "Wasn't it you that wanted me to throw away all the things I learned in Port Royal?"

My eyebrows narrowed and my eyes traced her face as I answered "Aye, that be true. But that still doesn't change th' fact that I won't be tellin' ye…" I leaned in to kiss her lightly on the lips and then I closed my eyes quickly while saying "Night, luv." Elizabeth rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath "Bloody Pirates". I chuckled and whispered "Nay Lizzie. Jus', bloody Jack".

**- - - - -**

A few hours later Elizabeth had woken up and I had unfortunately had woken up as well. I jumped out of bed and asked her "What it be luv?" Elizabeth bit her lip disappointed that she had awaken me. She reached out her hand and placed it on my cheek and whispered, "I couldn't sleep. I need something to drink that'll help me sleep."

I yawned once she finished and looked around my cabin for something until I found "I've got me rum?" Elizabeth shook her head and whispered back to me "I'm going to go to the storage room…" I bit my lip thinking about the last time I was in the storage room; I had seen Bootstrap Bill. I gulped and said, "I'll come with you". I then lit a candle that was near a table that stood beside me bed. Elizabeth chuckled and whispered, "I'll be right back. You don't have to worry."

I thought about her statement and concluded that the Pearl was safe. Wasn't it? I shook that evil thought out of my mind and walked towards the doorway and grabbed her a lamp that held a candle and handed it to her. She smiled at me bashfully for a few seconds so I asked confused "Why be ye starin' at me like that Lizzie?"

Elizabeth gave me a small grin and replied "I'll tell you why, when you tell me what you were supposed to tell me before, but didn't!" She kissed my cheek quickly and rushed out the door and I called after her and she asked "What is it Jack?" I took a few steps towards her and said "You forgot somethin' luv".

Elizabeth smiled as I grabbed her hands and leaned in closer to kiss her but then I stopped an inch away and whispered, "Bring me back more rum". Elizabeth rolled her eyes and hit my shoulder lightly. I gave her a small grin as she walked away from me towards the storage room.

A few minutes later Elizabeth had opened the door to the storage room and walked in holding the lamp. She looked around the room to find some water and she spotted something that looked like a wine rack so she bent down and pulled out a rum bottle. She then heard someone behind her say "Your caught!" Elizabeth jumped and dropped both the rum bottle and the lamp in fright.

She turned around quickly and now that it was pitch black she was starting to get scared. She asked in panic "Who is it?" All of a sudden she felt a hand on her shoulder and the light of a candle began to flicker. She gave a sudden sigh of relief as she saw Will in front of her. She took a few breaths in and out trying to calm her down as Will joked "Your caught! You're trying to steal Jack's rum!"

Elizabeth chuckled at Will's joke but then hit him on the shoulder lightly saying, "You scared me!" Will nodded proudly as he sat down on a chair that was near the edge of the ship. Will then asked her confused "What are you doing down here Elizabeth?" She smiled at him and replied "Oh, ugh. Looking for some water. I couldn't sleep."

Will nodded and said back "Oh, the old drink water go to bed trick. Clever". Elizabeth nodded and asked him confused "…. and what are you doing here Mr. Turner?" Will shrugged and replied, "Well, I was hungry. But that was about an hour ago. I stayed here because I found this." Will then showed Elizabeth a knife and he explained, "I found this right where I am sitting, and look at its sides. It has the initials W.T. on it".

Elizabeth looked at him confused so he gestured to himself and said plainly "William Turner". Elizabeth gasped and asked, "So this is your knife?" Will shook his head and whispered "No. But I think it's my fathers. Will, Bootstrap Bill. It all makes sense!" Elizabeth gave him a small grin but then asked confused "But wait… what would it be doing here? On the Pearl, if your father is bound to Davy Jones' ship?"

Will shook his head confused and whispered, "That I don't know. Is it possible that he was here?" Elizabeth shook her head and said "Of course not! It is impossible, isn't it?" Elizabeth was starting to become uncertain, she had no idea how the knife had gotten in the storage room and she had no idea if the initials were just a coincidence or not.

Will shook his head and put the knife in his pocket and changed the subject "Anyway…" he looked around the room and found a canteen of water and passed it to Elizabeth while continuing "Are you glad that you chose this life with Jack?" Elizabeth looked at Will uncertain and uncomfortable, so he chuckled and said back trying to hide the pain he felt inside "Just answer. You don't have to worry about me!"

Elizabeth smiled and walked over to him while replying still a little uneasy "Well, to be honest. I am, I truly am". Elizabeth watched Will's face turn pale so she decided to look down at her hands. When she did she saw the ring that Jack had given her and she remembered the special power it had. So she took a deep breath took a step closer to Will and asked him "Do you still love me?"

Will was taken back by the question and he thought about it for a second but then answered "No, not all Elizabeth." Elizabeth then felt the ring tighten around her finger and so she gasped but then Will got up and continued this time more seriously "I'm not allowed to anyway." He took a few steps towards the door of the storage room and she shouted out "Will! Wait!" But Will did not wait for her, so she followed him up onto the main deck where Norrington sat they're drinking.

Elizabeth shouted at Will "Will! What is wrong?" Will turned around furiously and shouted, "What is wrong? How could you even ask that Elizabeth? I cannot stand to watch you and him together! That is why when I find my father, I will leave and never ever see you again!"

Will took a few steps towards the edge of the ship and Elizabeth grabbed his hand and said, "You can't do that Will. You and I have been friends ever since child hood." Will shook his head and whispered disappointed "Friends? Are you telling me you never ever did love me?" Elizabeth bit her lip and Will grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up against him while shouting, "Did you ever?" At that moment a voice behind Elizabeth and Will asked, "What be goin' on here?" It was my voice.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Oh my! I hated writing that Will and Elizabeth part!**_

_**Please tell me what you thought in a review. smiles  
**_

_**Pretty please with rum on top? grinning  
**_

_**No? You won't? pouts  
**_

_**I should stop embarrassing myself?**_

_**Alright sadly**_

_**Please Review, thanks mates! **_


	24. Not Guilty

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Just click the button on the left side at the bottom of the page.**_

_**Pretty please with rum on top? **_

_**Anyways, back to the story. **_

**Chapter 24:  
Not Guilty**

Elizabeth bit her lip and Will grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her up against him while shouting, "Did you ever?" At that moment a voice behind Elizabeth and Will asked, "What be goin' on here?" It was my voice...

Will let go of Elizabeth's hand and she took a few steps away from him. Will shook his head and asked trying not to sound guilty "What do you mean, ugh… Jack?" My eyes were frozen on his eyes. I could see that something was going on, and I walked over to them and gave him an evil stare. Will bit his lip nervously while I was trying to contemplate what happened, and how I should punish the whelp.

But I had a feeling that my eyes were punishment enough. My black eyes had become somehow darker and I could see it in the whelp's face that he was scared just looking into them. I began to chuckle, and once I did William let out a huge sigh of relief and he also began to chuckle. I gave him a small smirk and then turned to my right to see Elizabeth standing beside me.

I rolled my shoulders back and said to her "Miss. Swann. Care t' explain t' me what happened?" Elizabeth looked at Will and whispered "Nothing, Jack". I nodded and licked my lips while taking a few more steps towards Will. I grabbed Will by the collar of his shirt and whispered "Ye an' I, eunuch, be havin' t' be havin' a wee talk". Will gulped as I screamed out to Elizabeth "Now ye. Miss Swann, go back to me cabin".

Elizabeth's face turned pale and she screamed out "Jack, don't hurt him!" I pushed Will back while letting go of his collar, and I took a few steps towards Elizabeth. I took her hand and whispered "I can't promise that, Miss. Swann". Elizabeth looked into my eyes and asked "Jack, why are you calling me that?" I gave her a small smirk and whispered, "I shall call ye what I want t' call ye, since ye decided upon th' decision that ye be goin' t' be goin' behind me aft an' givin' th' whelp a taste o' ye."

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she began to scream at me "Is that what you think?" I began to chuckle and I whispered "I am not a fool, Miss. Swann. E'en though I may look like one." Elizabeth shook her head furiously and Will began to scream out "Nothing happened between me and Elizabeth!"

I turned around to Will and gave him a cold stare while asking "Really?" Will nodded and said to me "Yes." He then said to Elizabeth "I think you should go, I need to talk to Jack alone." Elizabeth nodded her head and whispered to Will "Will you be okay?" Will nodded, and Elizabeth walked away while saying "I'll be waiting in our cabin Jack".

I sneered at her statement and then walked over to Will while muttering, "I guess Elizabeth doesn't care if I be alright." Will chuckled and whispered, "What is the matter with you Jack? She is with you, what more do you want?" I gave him an evil glare and said firmly "I want ye dead!" I then took out my sword and held it against his throat while whispering "I heard what ye spake about ye lovin' th' lass', about how 't hurts t' be seein' us together! But then, when ye asked th' lass', if she ereloved ye…"

Will swallowed hard and said, "Jack, even if she did. That is in the past. Why does it matter to you anyway? It's not like she doesn't care about you anymore!" My eyes narrowed and they stared right into his as I yelled, "She doesn't! How could she be in yer arms, when jus' a wee moments ago she be in mine?" Will sighed and whispered, "She means a lot to you doesn't she?"

I closed my eyes as he continued, "Jack, nothing happened. We talked, we laughed, and that's all...as she put it, we're just friends, and that's all we've ever been". I examined his last statement in my head a few times and realized that it was true. I began to take a few steps back, and I put my sword back into its pouch.

I then whispered "I have to go find 'Lizabeth. (Pause) I'm sorry…. ye bloody whelp." Will chuckled and said back to me "It's alright, Jack. All I want is to find my father. I have no intention in stealing Elizabeth away from you." I began to walk away and once I was out of sight, Will chuckled and whispered "Not yet, anyway".

**- - -**

I opened the door to my cabin and saw Elizabeth sitting down on my bed waiting patiently for my return. Elizabeth looked at me sadly and asked, "You didn't kill him did you?" I gave her a small smile and said back jokingly "Aye, I did. I just finished putting his heart in Davy Jones' chest." Elizabeth took a few stops towards me and whispered, "Your lying to me, the ring says you are".

I took a few steps towards her and whispered "Lizzie, I didn't kill him, although I wish someone would." Elizabeth gave me a small smile and grabbed my hand while whispering, "You called me Lizzie". I nodded and said back rhetorically "Ye be a bit wiser then I thought ye were". Elizabeth hit me on the shoulder and whispered "Jack, you know what I mean!"

I nodded and she began to explain very quickly "It just that it all happened so fast. We did not kiss or anything like that. I would never do that to you…" I looked at her dazed as she explained and I couldn't help but grin at how sorry she actually was. I took her head and pulled her closer to me while whispering, "Luv, ye talk too much".

She chuckled as I leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped me and asked "Are you sure your not mad?" I rolled my eyes and whispered sadly "Was that necessary?" Elizabeth shook her head as she answered with a question "I just want to make sure." I grabbed her head closer to mine and this time I caught her lips.

I kissed her passionately and after a few moments I let her go and whispered, "Let's go to bed, luv". Elizabeth nodded and took me by the hand and said, "Are you sure?" I chuckled and said "Aye, Aye. I couldn't be more sure… just one question." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders so I continued, "Did ye ever love the whelp?"

Elizabeth sighed and whispered "Perhaps, a long time ago. When I was much younger, but not now. We're just friends, and I am pretty sure that's what we'll always be." I walked over to my bed, sat on it and whispered "Good. Now, sleep." Elizabeth laid down beside me but she then yelled out "What was that thing that you didn't tell me that you were going to tell me but didn't?" I closed my eyes and whispered "It's not morning yet, luv".

**- - -**

The next morning, I stood at the wheel and watched Norrington scrub the deck. I was quite content and I wasn't afraid to show it. I yelled at James "You missed a spot, mate". James rolled his eyes and moved his sponge towards a spot and asked me "Where?" I sighed and shouted trying to tease him "Must I do everything!"

I pointed to a spot on the deck next to him and said "There." James took the sponge dipped it water and began to scrub that spot. I then rolled my eyes and shouted out "Nay! Not that one, the one next to it!" James took the sponge and moved it closer to him and began to scrub while muttering, "I've become a slave to rum soaked bitter pig pirates!"

I then yelled out "Not that one! Ugh, for a former commodore you sure are not smart. Take the sponge, lift it up in the air…" James rolled his eyes and did so, and I continued, "Now, take the sponge and clean up that ugly thing behind it." James rolled his eyes once more and moved the sponge back, but then he realized "Do you happen to be talking about my face?"

I chuckled and whispered, "A nasty little bugger isn't it?" James dropped the sponge and shouted out "You don't deserve Elizabeth!" I turned the wheel towards the east while saying back "Ye probably be right, but I do have her don't I?" James bit his lip and muttered under his breath "I cannot wait to leave your ship! I'll make sure you get taken away by Jones. I cannot believe I am taking orders from a man like you".

A few seconds later Will walked up to me and asked "Anything I could do?" I looked at him with the corner of my eye and whispered "Aye…nothing." Will sighed and asked madly "Why not?" I said back "Because I don't need ye". Just then, part of the sail fell and Gibbs was trapped under it, so he began to yell, "Captain, I need assistance!" Will looked at me and asked proudly "Still don't need my help?"

I looked at Gibbs and saw that he was struggling and so I said back "No, he'll be fine. He just needs a tighter grip that's all. Hold onto it tighter Gibbs! Ye be holdin' it like ye are dead!" Gibbs face began to turn purple as he said back "Captain, I'll be dead if ye don't let young William help me!"

I rolled my eyes and said to Will "Oh, the scallywag be getting old. Fine, ye go help". Will nodded proudly and picked up part of the sail and then put it back into place. I saw Mr. Cotton next to me and so I told him to take the wheel as I went to talk to Gibbs.

I made my way towards Gibbs while shouting "Ye know, Joshamee, you've done a lot of right in the past, and now your doing a lot of wrong. Go check the other sails, and make sure they don't fall on you this time." Will smiled at me while saying "…and if they do, I'll be happy to help you." Gibbs and Will both left, and I rolled my eyes as I saw Elizabeth sitting by herself near the side of the ship.

I took a few steps towards her and asked, "Is something wrong luv?" Elizabeth sighed and looked at the ring on her finger while whispering, "We could have been married. I am so ready to be married." I nodded and took her hand and said to her "Aye, I know luv. But we can't get married now…" Elizabeth nodded and opened the compass and I looked at it, but she didn't. It pointed towards her left and I looked to her left and I saw Will there.

My eyes went wide and I said angrily as I stormed off "…and we never will!"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Evil? I know I am : (**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**I'll only update if I get 6 reviews…**_

_**I'll probably update either way…**_

_**Because I love writing this story….**_

_**But the reviews speed up the process of my updating.**_

_**They get my brain going! **_

_**  
Anyways, thank you for reading.**_

_**Now, push the purple button, and click review.**_

_**Thanks mates!**_


	25. Surprise

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you to all you of you, who read my fanfic, but a special thanks goes out to all of you who review.**_

_**To anonymous:**_

_**For the last chapter I got a review that said "so this is going to be Willabeth now is it? Well consider yourself one reader less", and this comment really hurt me.**_

_**To this person, if you are reading, I wish to inform you that I have no intention to completely turn this fanfic into a Willabeth, after all I am a huge Sparrabeth fan! The only reason I need to add some Willabeth is because I need to make the story more interesting. I am sorry that you feel that way about my fiction, and I hope that you will continue to read my story, because I promise you that Jack and Elizabeth will be together for the reason that they are meant to be.**_

_**Thank you, and enjoy my story!**_

**Chapter 25:  
Surprise**

I took a few steps towards her and asked, "Is something wrong luv?" Elizabeth sighed and looked at the ring on her finger while whispering, "We could have been married. I am so ready to be married." I nodded and took her hand and said to her "Aye, I know luv. But we can't get married now…" Elizabeth nodded and opened the compass and I looked at it, but she didn't. It pointed towards her left and I looked to her left and I saw Will there. My eyes went wide and I said angrily as I stormed off "…and we never will!"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped as she put the compass back into her pocket and walked towards me. I now had my hands gripping the sides of the ship firmly. I had a look of anger on my face even though my insides were screaming out in pain and sorrow. I stared out into the ocean and licked my lips as I heard Lizzie's voice scream out "What do you mean… we never will?"

I rolled my eyes and stared out into the ocean while responding quietly, a bit too quietly "We never will." Elizabeth grabbed my hand and spun me around and asked as she stared into my eyes "Why not?" I tried to look away, because I no longer wanted to look at her. Well, actually I did, but at that time I felt as if I was betrayed, as if, if I looked at her my whole world would crash down on me.

Elizabeth grabbed my hand and asked once again yelling at me "Why not? Don't you love me anymore?" I felt a sudden urge to curse at her but I couldn't, something inside me wouldn't let me. So I pushed her away and yelled back mockingly "Do ye love me anymore 'Lizabeth?"

Elizabeth took a few seconds to get over the shock of me pushing her away, but then all of a sudden she took a deep breath and asked confused "Of course I do. What posses you to think that I don't?" My cracked my knuckles while contemplating if I should tell her about the compass incident. I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and decided not to.

Elizabeth repeated "What is it Jack, that posses you to think that I don't want you anymore?" Once I heard that my eyes flew open and I whispered rhetorically "Interesting choice of words, luv." I turned my back to her and put out my hands on the ledge and gripped it firmly once again while continuing "To want is something, but to want more is something else. Now tell me, Miss. Swann…" I turned back around and asked, "What do you want most?"

Elizabeth gave me a small grin and grabbed my hands while saying softly "You, of course Jack." When she did this, I felt my heart no longer filled with anger but with desire. Elizabeth grabbed my head and whispered, "It's you that I want most, Jack. Only you". She then leaned in and kissed me and I questionably kissed her back. But after a few seconds I repeated her last statement in my head 'only you'. I shook my head and pushed her away while shouting "Nay! No! I can't…I just can't."

Elizabeth had a look of anger on her face as she asked, "What is it Jack? What's wrong?" I was about to answer when a voice behind us said, "I'm sorry t' be interruptin' Captain, but we've got an isle, arrr up ahead an' Mister Turner suggested that we check wi' th' compass t' be seein' if 't's th' starboard one." I turned to look at Gibbs and nodded while saying "Of course he did. Well, "lizabeth would ye do th' honours?"

Elizabeth bit her lip and then took out the compass and once again it pointed to her left and Will stood there once again. Elizabeth closed it and smiled at Gibbs while he said, "Excellent, we've made very good time. I'll take us t' th' isle". I began to get curious at what Gibbs meant by that, so I looked towards Elizabeth's left and saw the island behind Will.

My eyes squinted so I shouted out "Turner, ye bloody whelp, come here!" Will shrugged and walked over to Elizabeth and I. Will asked confused "What do you want?" I looked at Elizabeth and then back at him and said, "Will, move to Elizabeth's right." Will shrugged and so I ordered him "Do it you scabbers dog! Move!"

Will shrugged once again but this time moved towards her right. I took Elizabeth's hand and whispered, "Could you stay in the middle between Will and the isle?" Elizabeth shrugged and walked towards the middle. I then said to her "Now, take out the compass luv. And open it." Elizabeth took out her compass and was about to open it when Will yelled out confused "Jack, do you mind telling me what I am participating in?"

I sighed and moved my head slowly towards my right and said while grinning "Oh, I'm sorry. Did I forget to inform you? Well, you are participating in…" I then began to raise my voice and I stopped smiling "…whatever I say ye will do, with no questions, savvy?" Will's eyes went wide and he gulped while I turned back around to face Elizabeth.

I pointed to her and she asked, "What do you want me to think of? Because the last time I thought of saving you." My mouth dropped a bit and I asked confused and happily "Ye did?" Elizabeth nodded and opened the compass and it pointed to her left, which was where the island was.

Elizabeth then closed it and I asked her "Could you not think of anything, luv? Just open it." Elizabeth shrugged and opened it and it pointed directly at me. At that moment I began to smile confidently but then I realized that the whole compass to Will thing was just a misunderstanding. I grabbed my head with my hand and whispered "Oh" sadly. I wasn't sad that it pointed at me, I was sad because I had accused Lizzie of such a stupid thing.

I looked at Will who was about to ask a question when another voice was heard "Land ho!" I turned to look at Gibbs who shouted that and then I rolled my eyes disappointed. I walked over to Will and said softly "Sorry about that eunuch…." I turned around and shouted out "On wards you scabbers dog, get the ol' long boat onto the waters!" Elizabeth then grabbed my arm and I opened my mouth and whispered "Oh. Ye and I will be married… never mind about what I said before". I then left to help take care of the long boat while Elizabeth stood there confused and motionless.

- - - -

A few moments later we had arrived on shore and I took out a shovel from the long boat and said to Gibbs "Man the boat, watch the tide…don't touch my coat". I then threw my coat down into the long boat as Elizabeth, Will, Norrington and I made our way through the island.

About 2 minutes later Norrington was digging in the sand and I sat in a lotus position beside Elizabeth and Will and I explained to them the misunderstanding. While Norrington was digging I heard the shovel hit something hard. So Elizabeth, Will and I got up, grabbed the chest and brushed it off. I bent down and put my ear to it and heard a heart beat. Will looked at me and said, "It's real." Elizabeth hits Will on the shoulder and says, "Of course it is. Jack said it was".

Norrington then looks at me and says, "You were telling the truth." I roll my eyes and say back "I do that quite a lot actually, yet people are often surprised." Elizabeth then looks at me happily and says, "Jack this means your saved!" I smile and say back unwillingly "Not necessarily." Norrington looks at us confused while Will asks, "What do you mean?"

I look at the three of them and reply, "You see, we have the chest but we can't open it. Because…" Elizabeth asks "Because?" I gave her a small grin and replied, "…Because we need a key… a key to open the chest to get to the thump thump". Elizabeth grabbed my hand and asked sadly "Now where do we get this key?"

I got up, scratched my head and whispered, "We've got to visit someone who might know, luv". Will and Norrington both asked in unison "Who?" I licked my lips and whispered "Tia Dalma."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Any good?**_

_**Please let me know in a review.**_

_**Thank you all so much!**_


	26. The Vex Upon All Men

_**Authors Note: **_

_**Please enjoy and review at the end.**_

_**Thanks mates!**_

**Chapter 26:  
The Vex Upon All Men  
**

I got up, scratched my head and whispered, "We've got to visit someone who might know, luv". Will and Norrington both asked in unison "Who?" I licked my lips and whispered "Tia Dalma."

Elizabeth quickly got up and asked "Tia Dalma?" I nodded nervously as Will asked, "Who is she?" Norrington looked at Jack with a confused expression. Elizabeth looked at me and whispered confused "Was she your ex-finance?" My expression had turned to one of a confused nature as I asked shocked "Why would you think that luv?"

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders as she whispered back to me "…because, you said she gave you this ring." I gave her a small grin and got up and explained to the three of them "Tia Dalma was never near being me fiancé. She gave me that ring in a trade. I gave th' lass' a special golden hair brush that she wanted an' she gave me th' ring t' help me ou' in me journey's."

Elizabeth got up onto her two feet and whispered, "Oh, I see." I gave her a small grin and was about to grab her hand when Will took out his sword and hit my hand with it lightly. I turned to look at him confused as he said firmly "Let's go find her then". I moved his sword out my way and took a few steps around the sand. I then bent down and picked up some sand in my hand and watched it slip right through my fingers.

I began to snicker and Will raised his voice at me and said "Jack, I want to get to my father!" I shook my head slightly back and fourth and said back firmly "Mister Turner, who is the Captain of the Black Pearl?" Will rolled his eyes but said very mockingly "You". I nodded and replied"Aye, and I suggest ye be puttin' that sword away before it finds its way into your throat."

Will shook his head at me and chuckled while putting his sword away. Elizabeth walked towards me and asked anxiously "Jack, when are we going to leave?" I was thinking of my answer when Will sat down in the sand and began to chuckle madly. I rolled my eyes and asked "Now, what do ye be findin' amusing?" Will looked up at me and said "Nothing, you dirty rum soaked pathetic excuse for a man". My eyes widened and I began to get angry as Elizabeth asked, "Will! What is wrong with you? Why would you say such a thing?"

James shook his head slightly and shouted out "Isn't it obvious Elizabeth? He wants you for himself." Will then got up furiously, while picking up some sand. He then threw the sand back down on the shore and screamed, "That is not the point! I want to find my father, and Jack here is not doing anything about it!" I licked my lips quickly and took a few steps towards him while saying seriously "Nothin' about 't, eh, mate? Nothin'? I'm sorry but 't wasn't me fault that yer father decided t' abandon ye. Yet, I chose t' help ye, an' ye show nay appreciation or e'en consent on th' fact that Jones' be comin' t' kill me! Did ye erethink about what ye be sayin'?"

I paused and then grabbed his collar and shouted into his ear "If I leave this isle, arrr I become bait fer th' Kraken, an' I don't want that, an' I'm sure Lizzie dasn't want that either! Am I right, or am I right luv?" Elizabeth nodded and I let go of Will's shirt while screaming out "'ere's Gibbs? I want me bloody rum!" I then walked away from the three of them leaving everyone but Norrington speechless. Norrington put down his shovel and asked confused "Did any of you understand what he said?" Elizabeth rolled her eyes and shouted while following me "Come on. Let's go."

- - -

A few seconds later I had made my way to Gibbs and he was getting the long boat ready. I shook my head and said to him "Mister Gibbs, we won't be needin' th' long boat fer a while. We cannot leave." Gibbs gave me a worried face and said slyly "Captain, I be thinkin' before ye came and…" I interrupted him and said jokingly "Thinkin'? I didn't know ye could think". Gibbs chuckled nervously and continued "As I said Captain, I be thinking that we should be leaven the isle Sir."

Elizabeth, Will, and Norrington had now caught up with me. I turned to look at Elizabeth who gave me a soft smile. I turned back around to face Gibbs as I asked him concerned "Why?" Gibbs whispered nervously "Because Captain. I be missing' the ship you see." I nodded but then Elizabeth shouted out "He's lying about… whatever you may be talking about." Gibbs chuckled nervously and whispered in my ear "Just a few moments ago, Captain. I saw you know who's' ship."

My eyes went wide and so I asked him "Are you certain?" Gibbs nodded nervously as I got into the long boat screaming, "Get in you scallywags! Oh…" I then turned to see Elizabeth and said softly "and you love…." I began to raise my voice once again "Go on! Get in th' boat! We need t' leave as smartly as possible… Gibbs, we can use th' tide t' help us get as high as we can above th' water". Gibbs nodded and said "Aye, Aye. Captain. Now you men, get in!"

Norrington, Elizabeth and Will got into the long boat quickly and James and Gibbs started to row as quickly as they could towards the Pearl. Will turned to me and asked, "Why the sudden change?" I gave him a small grin and asked "…and why do ye ask so many questions mate? You know, they can get ye into trouble…." I stopped smiling and said seriously "Too much trouble". I stared at him in the eyes and he gulped, and once I saw that, I turned to Elizabeth and asked her "Excited?" Elizabeth shrugged and answered back with a question "To Tia's?"

Norrington sighed and asked, "Excuse me. But is there any way that I could know why are we rowing so fast?" I looked at him and said "No." and shook my head. Norrington turned his head to the side and whispered "Bloody Pirates!"

**- - -**

"Jack Sparrow…. I knew you'd come back to me sometime", was the first sentence spoken to me by Tia once we had arrived at her house. I gave her a small smile as she made her way to me and grabbed my hand and squeezed it. She began to giggle and I grinned at her and then heard someone clear his or her throat. So I turned and saw that it was Elizabeth who had did it. I let go of Tia's hand and said, "This is…" Tia interrupted and pointed to Elizabeth "You… you have a destiny about you Miss. Elizabeth Swann or should I say future Mrs. Sparrow?" Elizabeth smiled at her and asked confused "How did you know?" I grabbed Elizabeth's arm and whispered into her ear "Tia knows everythin', luv."

Elizabeth shrugged while I looked around her house. Tia then gasped and pointed to Will "…and you, you have some future about you too, Will Turner". Will looked at me confused and whispered to me "Future?" I nodded and whispered back to him "Just play along." I smiled at Tia and said, "We need a favor from ye…." Tia smiled and whispered "Arr, you know I demand payment."

I closed my eyes and hit my self on the head lightly and said "Aye, payment. I forgot about that." I looked around for Gibbs, but realized that he was taking care of the boats. I rolled my eyes and saw James so I grabbed him and pushed him forward "Here… a slave." James rolled his eyes at me and raised his voice "I am no such thing! I am a former Commodore and I do not intend to be anyone's slave…."

Tia Dalma raised her voice and interrupted him "Silence! Now, who are you?" James' eyes widened and then said "Surely you know. You guessed everyone's identities, so you can definitely identify me". Tia got up and walked towards him, looked him in the eyes and after a few seconds said, "No, I cannot". I smiled proudly and whispered into James' ear "I guess she can only identify important swabbies. Sorry."

James rolled his eyes and Tia asked, "What is the payment?" I looked at Elizabeth who looked back at me and whispered "This". She then held up the ring I gave her and whispered to me "Your life is more important Jack." I smiled at her and kissed her lightly on the cheek while grabbing the ring and whispering into her ear "I promise to give you another Lizzie". Elizabeth nodded as I gave the ring to Tia Dalma.

She smiled and said happily, "Aye, the fib ring… the payment is fair. Now what is it that you desire?" Will shrugged and asked confused "Jack, said something about a key." Tia's eyes narrowed as she asked "_The_ key Jack?" I nodded and Elizabeth grabbed my hand as Tia walked towards us "Well, You know of... Davy Jones, yes? A man of De Sea. A great sailor, until he ran afoul of dat, which vex all men. Even you witty Jack."

James asked "Greed?" Jack rolled his eyes and then Will said sadly "No, love." Tia continued, "Aye, it was a woman. He fell in love with her. See, it was a woman, as changing, and harsh, and untameable as the sea. Him never stopped loving her. But the pain it cause 'im was too much to live wid. But not enough to cause him to die. So he cut out his heart, and put it in a chest, and the key that ye all search for, he keeps with him at all times."

My eyes widen and Will pushed me and says, "You knew this!" I sigh and shout back at him "I did not." Will shouted back at me "You did too!" I then said back "I did not, not, not, not!"

I pushed him away and Elizabeth asked, "Are there any other copies of the key?" Tia's eyes widened for a second but then replied quickly "No. There are not." Elizabeth nodded sadly and she took my hand and hugged me while saying sadly into my chest "So we are doomed. We can never get the key now". I closed my eyes disappointed but then opened them as Tia spoke "You can't, but he can". I opened my eyes to see Tia pointing at James. He asked loudly "Are you all mad?" I began to smile at him and I said as nicely as I could "Oh come on mate. Pretty please wi' rum on top?"

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Just as Jack asked Norrington to help him, I ask you to write me a review.**_

_**Pretty please with rum on top?**_

_**Please review, they mean a lot to me.**_

_**Thank you so much!**_

_**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and if you did, I would appreciate it if you tell me.**_

_**Have a good day, mates!**_


	27. Dirte Black Spot

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review.**_

_**Thank you!**_

_**In advance I apologize for the length of the chapter. **_

**Chapter 27:**

**Dirt-e Black Spot**

Elizabeth nodded sadly and she took my hand and hugged me while saying sadly into my chest "So we are doomed. We can never get the key now". I closed my eyes disappointed but then opened them as Tia spoke "You can't, but he can". I opened my eyes to see Tia pointing at James. He asked loudly "Are you all mad?" I began to smile at him and I said as nicely as I could "Oh come on mate. Pretty please wi' rum on top?"

James began to chuckle as he walked towards Elizabeth and I. I stared at him with a nonchalant look on my face although my insides were all twisted and tangled. I could feel the pressure that melted upon Norrington on my skin. My eyebrows rose as he continued to chuckle for a few more seconds, and Elizabeth's light brown eyes had began to stare at me with the utmost portrayal. So, I looked into her eyes deeper and noticed a small sparkle in her right eye, and from that sparkle I could tell that she was worried.

James grabbed Elizabeth from my arms and pushed me aside and said as loudly as he could "The infamous Captain Jack Sparrow, needs MY help! This is a happy day indeed." I cleared my throat and whispered back "Does that mean yer goin' t' help me?" James chuckled once again but this time his voice was deeper and he held his back upright.

I gave him a small smile and turned around as quickly as I could while saying "I'm glad ye will". James put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around while saying with a grin on his face "Not so fast Captain No Good Sparrow. I never agreed to anything." I rolled my eyes and chose to ignore his comment; after all I did need the Buggers help. I clenched my fists and said firmly "E'en if ye didn't, I'll take it as if ye did on accoun' o' since I be th' Captain o' th' ship ye be on, or th' ships Captain. I still be havin' th' right t' commandeer ye t' any path I choose t' commandeer ye on, savvy?"

James looked at me confusion while saying firmly "I will not risk my life for you Pirate." Once he said that, an idea hit me. It was smart, and risky but was it worth risking Norrington's life? I put my finger to my chin for a second and then began to grin while thinking 'of course it was'. I pushed Norrington aside while trying to wave that grin off my face. I bit my lip for a second and then asked Tia "Ye sure that he be able to do it?"

Tia nodded and whispered "Aye, if he be willin' to." Norrington shook his head while I started to explain my idea "James…" I began but he interrupted "Mr. Norrington to you Pirate". I smiled at him and said "Aye, Aye…. James it be then." He rolled his eyes as I continued "Wouldn't it be nice if Cutler Beckett had the heart of Davy Jones?" Will stood up and shouted "Jack! If Beckett has the heart then he can control the seas!" I closed my eyes for a second while muttering "I'll add your little eunuch issues later. Now, where was I? Oh, right the heart. But wouldn't it be better if you could bring him the heart…to restore your honor?"

James squinted his eyes at me while asking "Are you implying that you would let me have the heart?" I smiled at him while whispering "No. But, I'd let ye have something better…" Elizabeth interrupted me by shouting "He'll let you kill Jones!" I smiled at her while saying "Quite right luv." I then turned around to face James and continued.

"If you killed Jones, who happens to be the only real pirate left at sea…" James lifted his hand in the air while saying, "Hold it. You already tried to use this speech with me a couple of months ago." I eyebrows curved as I turned to Elizabeth confused "I did?" She sighed and nodded and so I turned back to James and said "Oh…. But this time 't will work on accoun' o' if ye get th' key. I'll let ye stab th' heart after I o' course trade 't in fer me life, an' fer th' whelp's father o'er thar."

James thought about it for a second and Tia shouted out angrily "But Jack, he cannot stab the heart because…." I interrupted her and said, "I know." James looked at me suspiciously and whispered, "Where do I find this key?" Tia looked at me sadly while shouting "You cannot stab the heart!" She then got up from her seat and Will shouted out "Yes, he can! It is the only way…." He then put his hand his pocket and took out the knife that he had found earlier on and continued, "If he won't! I will!"

I looked at the knife carefully and my eyes went wide. Tia looked at us sadly and whispered, "If that is what you want…." I interrupted "Or what we be havin' t' do." Elizabeth grabbed my hand and said, "I have a plan to get James on board."

**- - -**

The next morning, I was still in Tia's house along with Will, Elizabeth and of course Tia. I sat on a stool near the edge of her house biting my nails nervously for Gibbs' return. Tia came around with hot coco and some type of weird biscuits for us. Once she reached me, she held out the tray in front of me while saying softly "To help you, from the worry and the sorrow." I nodded and then took the hot coco and also took a biscuit. I bit into to the biscuit and a second later I spit it out while shouting "That tastes like dirt!" Tia turned to look at me while saying "Aye, it is dirt."

The side of my mouth curled and I sneered while I said "Oh…well then, its very good ugh…dirt." Tia nodded smiling so I joked, "I suppose the hot coco is mixed with dirt too, eh?" I then took a sip as Tia said once again "Aye, that it is." I then spit it out once again, and closed my eyes in disgust. Once I did that the door flew open and Gibbs ran straight through while shouting "He did it Captain. He did it!" Obviously he was talking about James.

Will asked, "Did it run smoothly?" Gibbs smiled and nodded "That it did, Mister Turner. He rowed the long boat all the way down…." I interrupted him while asking "…and the black spot is off his hand?" Gibbs smiled and replied "As wrinkly as it was before Captain. The Black spot just vanished once Jones reached him. I watched through your glass sir, and I saw him being taken on board."

I smiled as I saw Elizabeth run to me and I hugged her while she screamed out happily "I told you my plan would work!" I nodded and looked at her in the eyes while grinning. She pulled my head in with her hands and she began to kiss me. But out kiss was interrupted by non other than the whelp. He cleared his throat and said, "Now that James has the black spot, or it got taken away, what ever the case may be. What is our next step?"

All of our heads turned to Tia in unison and she spoke "Well, we must wait for him to return with the key…" Elizabeth looked into my eyes and asked sadly "And what if he doesn't?" Will then shouted out "Then I will! If James does not return within a week, I will go aboard the _Flying Dutchmen_ and take the key." Tia nodded as she whispered, "Aye, said plan is decent." Gibbs then noticed the hot coco that Tia held and took a cup. I stepped forward to stop him but he had already taken a sip. As he spit it out I said biting my lip "I was goin' to warn ye."

**- - -**

In the mean time on Davy Jones' ship, James was on his knees in front of Jones. Jones began "Now tell me, how did you get the black spot?" James closed his eyes and whispered "Jack Sparrow." Davy Jones' eye twitched as he bent down to James' level while shouting "Sparrow! Did he send you to pay his debt?" James trembled and nodded; Jones smiled and whispered "One is not enough! You have two choices! One is for me to end your life now forcing you to live the remainder of it in the after life, or to join my crew!"

James looked at Davy Jones and whispered, "I choose to join your crew." Davy Jones left the area while shouting "Men, make sure you make James Norrington as miserable as you can." The crew nodded and shouted out "One of the crew, one with the ship!" James got up off his knees while whispering, "You owe me one Pirate."  
__

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I hope you liked this chapter.**_

_**Please review if you did.**_

_**Thank you mates!**_


	28. Betrayed

**Authors Note:**

_**Please Review, it really means a lot to me!**_

_**Also:**_

_**I started making a video to this fanfic about a week ago and it is working out pretty well. **_

_**I just would like to know if I should continue or not.**_

_**In a review tell me if you liked the chapter and if you think it's a good idea.**_

_**I would post the video on youtube once the story would be over.**_

_**Thanks mates, really appreciate it!**_

**Chapter 28:  
Betrayed**

Time felt like as if it stood still. I had never been this worried about anything until now. It was 2 days after James left us to the _Dutchmen_ and well no one was taking it too well. Well, except for Turner. He was now talking to Tia in one of the few corners of the house. He sat on the window seal, and Tia stood beside him. I could tell by the expression on his face that he was happy.

I looked around me and noticed that I was sitting at the large table in the middle of Tia's house. Elizabeth sat across from me, and Gibbs was on my right side. I pondered about that for a moment. Gibbs being my right hand man, and best mate was sitting on my right side… Hmm…. I desperately sighed and realized that the boredom and the anticipation had caused me to become reckless and irritating, and even to myself.

I took out my compass and opened it and saw it point in front of me. I looked in front of me and Elizabeth caught my glance. She smiled and blushed as I started to sing softly "Drink up me hearties, yo ho…." Elizabeth walked over to me and sang back softly "…A Pirate's life for me." I mouthed the words as she sang it, and once she stopped she sat down on my left and began to stare at the table profusely.

I sighed, put my compass down on the table, and grabbed both of her hands in mine. She smiled at me as I began to whisper to her "I know 't must be difficult…." Elizabeth then interrupted me by saying "I'm fine. I just really hope James makes it back with the key." I nodded and whispered back while massaging her neck "You tookst th' words ou' o' me mouth, 'Lizabeth."

Elizabeth looked at me straight in the eyes and asked sadly "What if he can't get the key?" I was about to answer when I noticed that her eyes started to swell up and tears started to fall. I grabbed her arms and placed them around me and I pulled her into a hug. She continued to sob quietly as I held her in my arms. I then whispered into her neck "Shh… Luv. Don't bawl. Good Old Jack-ie's here".

Once I finished saying that Elizabeth started whispering "I know… I just…." She continued talking but I didn't listen. In front of me now sat Will, and he stared at me with a dirty look. The look that he gave me could have broken through glass. I returned his evil look with one just as mean if not more. But our little staring competition was broken when Elizabeth moved away from me and asked "…. isn't that right Jack?"

My eyes widened as she repeated "Jack. Isn't that right?" I bit my lip and took a chance by saying "Aye. That be right luv." She smiled at me and whispered while grabbing my hand "I just hope he'll agree to it…" My lips curled forward slightly and I asked her confused "Agree to what?" Elizabeth chuckled and hit my shoulder lightly while saying "Your funny Jack." I shrugged my shoulder as she leaned onto me and I whispered still utterly confused "Aye, that's me."

I gulped and took a strand of Elizabeth's hair and started to play with it. She looked up at me and said, "I love you." I smiled back at her and was about to reply when someone started yelling out "I cannot take it anymore. The anticipation is driving me mad!" I looked up and saw Will standing in the middle of the room holding the knife that was his fathers. For a second I began to wonder if he knew that. I shook that thought away from my head while he continued, "I vowed to go if something would go wrong, now I must keep my promise!"

As he said this he got closer and closer to the table where Elizabeth and I sat. He leaned over the table and breathed right into my face "Am I right?" I moved my head slightly back as I said "You're right eunuch. But a week has nay passed…" He moved his body off the table and stood beside Tia once more while saying "I don't care! I want to see my father, and I would do, _anything_ to make sure he gets set free!"

Elizabeth stood up and was about to protest when Will shouted, "I will not change my mind!" I grabbed Elizabeth's hand as Will screamed. Gibbs looked at me and asked "Captain orders!" Once again I was about to answer but Will screamed out "Jack is the Captain of the _Pearl_! Not of my life! And I will do this, on my own! With no one else's help"! And with this speech he left Tia's house with a slam of the door. Once he left, it seemed that our voices also left because a long silence filled the room.

**- - -**

In the mean time on the _Flying Dutchmen_ James was sitting in the corner of the ship planning on a way to find out where the key was held. James looked down at the deck of the ship and remembered that just a few days ago he was scrubbing the deck of _Black Pearl_. He chuckled at that last statement when a crew member walked up to him and gave him a mop while shouting "One of the crew, one of the ship!"

James rolled his eyes and took the mop and the bucket the crew member held in his hand. James began to mop the deck while asking him "How long have you been here for?" The crewmember became more visible to James, and he looked sort of like a crab. The crew mate responded "For too long…" James chuckled and said, "My name is James…."

The crewmember interrupted by saying "I know who ye are! I'm Bill. But you can call me Bootstrap Bill…." James nodded and put out his hand and Bill shook it while saying "Me last name's Turner if ere else asks who's th' one that's supposed t' be showin' ye around." James then began to smile as he asked "Bill Turner? Will Turner's father?"

Bill looked at James dead in the eyes and asked him sternly while holding onto his collar "Who be askin'?" James' eyebrows raised as he answered unsure "Uh… me? (Pause) I am a friend of Will's…actually I am wondering do you think you could help me with something?"

**- - -**

Two days later, I was lying down on the floor of Tia's house beside Elizabeth. I looked around to see that everyone else was sleeping. I patted Elizabeth on the shoulder until she woke up. She yawned and she asked, "What is Jack? Have a bad dream again?" My eyebrows curved in together as I said ashamed "That be once luv! (Pause) Anyway, this be th' first time we've been alone together in quite a few days." Elizabeth looked around and nodded while asking seductively "What are you suggesting Captain?" I grabbed her face and kissed her passionately.

A few seconds later the door opened widely and I felt something fall down on me. The rest in the house were awakened by the noise of the door opening. I swore under my breath at the perfect timing. Gibbs asked worried "Who's there?" Tia then went and got a gas lamp and lit it.

The voice coming from the door said, "I told you I would make it Pirate…" Elizabeth shouted out excitedly "James!" I then looked beside me and picked up the object. It was the key. I smiled and got up and said happily "Aye, ye did it mate!" Tia smiled for a second and Gibbs danced around while saying "Oh, this is a happy day Captain!"

Elizabeth hugged me and screamed out "Your free Jack!" I smiled at her and kissed her shortly on the lips. I stopped kissing her and put out my hand to Norrington saying "No hard feelings mate?" Norrington chuckled and shook my hand. He then walked around the house and greeted everyone.

I grabbed Elizabeth once more and whispered seductively "Now, where were we?" Elizabeth put her arms around me and whispered into my ear seductively "This moment is in need of a celebration." I licked my lips and looked at her in the eyes while whispering into her ear "I'll be right with you… meet outside Tia's house?"

Elizabeth nodded and walked around while Gibbs came up to me and shouted "Captain, we need to celebrate! Do we have any rum?" I stuck out my tongue and licked my lips as Elizabeth started walking away. I looked at her and she gave me seductive look as I asked Gibbs nervously "How's me breath?" I then blew my breath into his face and he answered back "Horrible!" I smiled and said back "Perfect!"

I then took a few steps towards Elizabeth but James cut in between us and said "Now, my end of the bargain." I looked at Elizabeth who shrugged, and I sighed disappointed and began to walk towards the place where I held the chest. James followed me in there and he took out his knife, as he was ready to stab the heart. I placed the key in the keyhole and turned it and it began to open.

Tia came up behind us and asked worried "How exactly did you find the key?" James smiled and replied, "That question will be answered later." The chest unlocked, but before opening it Elizabeth asked James "Where is Will?" James looked back at her and asked confused, "What do you mean?" Elizabeth then stated "He was supposed to be with you on the Flying Dutchmen to find the key!"

James then opened the chest while replying "Well, he wasn't on the Dutchmen." My eyes squinted as I thought of all the things that could have happened to him. James then opened the chest, and once he did his knife fell to the floor.

James shouted out "The heart is gone!" I gasped and looked into the chest while screaming out "What? How could that be?" Elizabeth looked into the chest and asked still concerned about Will "What do you mean he wasn't on the Dutchmen! Something horrible must have happened to him!" I then shouted out angrily "Or something horrible happened to us! My compass is gone, and I have a feeling I knew who took it."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review if you liked the ideas in the chapter.**_

_**Thanks so much!**_


	29. Risks

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review, thank you so much!**_

_**Good News:**_

_**I've finished the video. Well Part one of two parts.**_

_**I finished half of it and realized that it was too long.**_

_**So I edited it more and decided that it was going to have two parts.**_

_**Part 1, will be from Chapter 1 to 17, and Part 2 will be from 18 to wherever I finish. LOL**_

_**The video will be based on this fanfic, and I worked really hard on it.**_

_**So if you have a youtube account please comment on it there on the page.**_

_**The link is found on my profile page because I was unable to put it here. **_

**_If you have any problems with the link. Please notify me._**

**Chapter 29:**

**Risks**

_Lord Beckett's office:_

Beckett stood on the balcony of his office looking out into Port Royal. Footsteps were heard behind him and without turning around he asked, "Did you bring me Jack's compass Mr. Turner?" Beckett then turned around to see Will there and Will smiled and held out the compass while saying "Yes I did sir. The plan worked perfectly. I went to Tortuga and looked for him and stole the compass from him."

Beckett smiled and took the compass from his hands while saying "…and he doesn't know that you're here?" Will shook his head and said back "No, sir. He thinks I am on the Dutchmen, looking for my father." Will then began to chuckle and Beckett joined in also.

Beckett opened the compass and it pointed towards Will. Beckett looked at Will in disgust and asked "This points to what you want most?" Will nodded and whispered, "I almost forgot sir…." Will then unbuttoned his shirt and took Davy Jones' heart and put it in front of Beckett.

Beckett's eyes widened and went to grab it by saying "This _is_ what I want most." Will then pulled the heart away while saying sternly "Good. Now for our agreement. Once you take over the Dutchmen, you are to release my father." Beckett smiled at him, took the heart from his hands and whispered, "Agreed."

_Tia Dalma's House:_

We all stood in the corner of Tia Dalma's house crowded around the empty Chest. I cracked my knuckles and was the first to walk out of the space. I bit my lip angrily as Elizabeth approached me and asked "Jack, who took it?" I shook my head violently and shouted out "That whelp Turner!"

Elizabeth's mouth dropped but she fought back angrily "That's preposterous! Will would never do that, besides why would he need your compass and the heart of Davy Jones?" I closed my eyes frustrated. I knew that Will wanted to free his father…. But how would do that? Then James began to chuckle and I took a few steps towards him and said seriously "This nay be a laughin' matter mate."

James nodded his head and shouted out "That stupid black smith stole my idea!" Tia then asked confused "Ye idea? And what said idea be?" James shrugged and answered back monotone like "Well, not exactly my idea, but it is close enough…" I then interrupted him by saying sarcastically "As much as I like hearin' ye talk, Norrington. Would ye bloody well get t' th' point?"

James' eyes widened and he sighed sadly and whispered "Fine, then don't listen to my story." He then walked towards the window seal and sat down while explaining, "Well, we know that Will was not on the Dutchmen…. And I know something that you all don't know."

I rolled my eyes while taking a few steps towards him asking interested "…which would be?" James smiled and explained "Alright. Here's the truth. Lord Cutler Beckett called Will and I in for a meeting and made it clear to both of us that he wanted your compass. Will though refused to betray you in such a way until Beckett announced that he would let his father free. I know, that I came to get the heart, and you all did too. But none of us knew, that Will was here for the exact same reason."

I bent down to his eye level and looked at James straight in the eyes while asking confused "Ye knew all this time that Turner could be plannin' this an' ye didn't tell me?" James thought about the statement for a second and then answered proudly "Yes. I really feel better now that I've told you all that." I smiled at him and said back fascinated "Well, isn't that interestin'?" I bit my lip and then punched James in the nose. Once I did I started walk away smiling while muttering, "Now I feel better."

Elizabeth then ran up to me and said confused "Jack that still doesn't explain what happened to the heart!" I grabbed her hand and turned to James who was shrugging and saying back "That I honestly have no idea about." Gibbs cleared his throat and asked confused "How could 't be that th' heart be stolen? Be 't Will who stole 't, an' if he did then how Captain? Th' heart be sealed inside th' chest…wasn't 't?"

I let go of Elizabeth's arm and began to think out loud while pacing "Was the heart sealed inside th' chest? I don't bloody know, that's why I'm asking the question…" James began to chuckle and he said out loud "Maybe Jones has the heart…." Tia shook her head and whispered "Nay he wouldn't." Elizabeth nodded and said "She's right. The compass was supposed to lead us to the heart not the chest." I nodded as she spoke so Gibbs shouted out as a joke "Maybe thar be two hearts then!" James, Elizabeth and Tia chuckled at his small joke.

But I did not find it amusing because an idea had just popped into my head. I then shouted out loud "Thar can't be two hearts! But thar can be two keys!" Everyone looked me at me and Elizabeth asked "Two keys? Who would have the other?" I thought for a second while biting my lip. I then began to smile and I walked towards Tia and asked as politely as I could "Tia, you and Will have become good mates. Am I right?" Tia nodded and asked confused "Aye that be right. But what does that have to do with this situation?"

I chuckled and asked confidently "Are you sure you don't have two keys?" Tia sighed and whispered sadly "Nay…" She paused for a second and whispered "Not anymore." My eyes widened and James, Gibbs and Elizabeth ran over to the two of us confused. Gibbs asked curiously "Well, where is the other key?" Tia began to bite her fingernails and she whispered "With Mr. Turner."

I shook my head angrily and shouted at her "Why did you give him the key?" Tia shouted back at me "Witty Jack, don't ye dare scream at me! I tried t' help ye. I knew that James would come aft wi' th' key, I could feel 't on me insides. William told me he didn't care about th' key, an' that all he wanted t' do be be seein' his father whom he loved."

Tears then began to form in her eyes "I've had me a father once, an' I loved th' lad's so. But I also be in love before too, an' I jus' couldn't give away th' one thin' that I be havin' of th' man he once be…. But t' answer yer question. I did nay give th' lad's th' key. I jus' simply told th' lad's I had an extra copy an' I guess he looked fer 't an' found 't an' tookst th' heart to this Beckett man ye all we're talkin' about."

I said worried. "He still has the heart… well now Beckett has the heart." Tia nodded and said to me "I do apologize Jack. But I am going to help ye." She then got up and went to her back room. I took a few steps towards Elizabeth and kissed her lightly on the cheek. She looked into my eyes and said softly "I love you Jack." I smiled at her back and whispered, "We're not saying our goodbyes yet, luv."

She looked down at the ground and took a step from me just as Tia came nearer. Tia then gave me a jar of dirt and I looked at her strangely and said confused "This is a jar of dirt." Tia nodded and replied "Aye." James smiled and asked, ""What is he supposed to do with a jar of dirt?" Tia stared at him coldly and said sternly "Land is where ye are most safe from the Kraken Jack, so ye shall carry land with ye. But I must warn ye, now that Beckett knows he is probably looking for ye here."

My eyes widened and I asked, "Then where shall we go?" Tia looked at me sadly and whispered "As far from my house as possible." Elizabeth gulped and shouted out worried "But if we set sail the Kraken might find us!" Tia nodded and whispered "Aye, but your all going to have to take that risk."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much.**_

_**Please review!**_

_**And watch the video I made :D**_

_**Thanks.**_


	30. The Trick

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I cannot believe I made it to chapter 30. Wow, I'm just a tad surprised that I held on to a story for this long. But anyway,**_

_**Thank you so much for the reviews for the last chapter.**_

_**I really appreciate it.**_

_**Enjoy and don't forget to review.**_

**And please excuse the spelling/grammar mistakes I had no time to edit. **

_**Thank you.**_

**Chapter 30:**

**The Trick**

The sun had slowly risen from its heavenly bed up to the morning sky. The news from the night before had kept me up and all night and I had prayed for sunlight. All through the night my head filled with evil thoughts and I hadn't been able to sleep. My eyes were red and I could fell the bags under my eyes sinking deeper into my skin.

I let out a soft sigh and turned to face Elizabeth who was sleeping beside me. I examined her soft but delicate face and I felt a sudden urge to wake her up. I consciously knew I shouldn't, so I just tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear and whispered "Sleep, darlin'." I yawned as quietly as I could and got up out of bed.

I looked around and was surprised at what I saw. It was my cabin on the Black Pearl. I took a few steps and looked around when a memory came to me. I chuckled slightly because I remembered that we had left Tia's house as quickly as possible. I looked around the cabin for a clean shirt to wear. I pointed in the direction of one and grabbed it and placed it one me when I heard a soft moan.

I turned to see Elizabeth still sleeping as sweet and as soundly as ever. I took a few steps towards her and got down on my knees to look directly at her striking face. A few seconds had passed and my eyes were unable to look away from her. A small grin grew on my face as I whispered "Stunnin'…." A small smile trickled across her face and she whispered with her eyes closed "So are you Jack."

Her eyes opened slowly to see me looking deep into hers. She moved the pillow beneath her head forward slightly and asked "How long have you been watching me?" I shrugged and said smugly "That all depends on how long ye've been awake, luv." Elizabeth gave me a soft smile and asked suspiciously "Why have you been watching me?" I thought about her question for a second and replied honestly "I don't know, luv."

Elizabeth smiled at me sweetly and lifted her self off the bed and I stopped her from getting up by placing my hands on her hips and saying firmly "Nay, luv. Don't get up. Ye need yer rest." Elizabeth gave me a confused look and took one of her hands and rose up and put it up to my head and asked half jokingly "Do you have a fever Jack?"

I rolled my eyes as she continued "What is with you this morning Jack?" I took her hand off my head and held it and kissed it while whispering, "I jus' reckon that this might be th' last mornin' I erewake up t' ye…." Elizabeth gasped at my remark and pulled me closer to her while whispering almost inaudible "Oh Jack…." I smiled and kissed the side of her head while I hugged her.

I chuckled lightly and whispered into her ear arrogantly "…an' last night might been th' last time we be ereto bed each other." Elizabeth took a step back and hit me lightly while stating puzzled "We didn't do that last night…." I chuckled and joked "Well, I didn't say that both us were awake." Elizabeth gasped and punched on the shoulder lightly while saying, "Jack!" I could see that she was trying to be angry but she couldn't help but giggle.

Elizabeth then repeated, "We didn't do _that_, last night end of story." I sighed and stated provokingly "I know we didn't, but we _should_have. That is all I'm trying to…" Elizabeth put a finger to my lips and said angrily "One more word and we'll never, ever again!" I removed her finger from my lips and gently kissed it before moving it away.

I then took a step closer to her and said seductively "Really? Well I don't think you'd be able to resist…" I leaned my lips closer to hers and whispered "It's an awful temptation isn't it luv?" Elizabeth looked directly at my lips and whispered, "Yes, it would be an awful temptation…" She then moved her lips closer to mine but I pulled away and mocked her "If I were a pirate I should try to avoid temptation."

Elizabeth pouted and said crossly "Don't you dare mock me." I smiled at her and whispered, "Nay I won't mock ye, but thar's nay rule about kissin' ye." I placed my hands around her back and moved in closer towards her face while whispering coolly "and ye an' I both know, we do that well…."

My lips touched hers and we kissed for what it felt like a century until of course an interruption. Norrington yelled "Jack, I think you should come up stairs before I kill Turner myself." I pushed Elizabeth away from me slightly and said angrily "Turner!" I walked over to my desk and grabbed my sword and put it into my sword pouch and then I opened the drawer to my desk and pulled out my gun.

I put it into my pocket while Elizabeth asked worriedly "Jack what are you planning to do?" I smiled at her and replied "Nothin' t' harsh, luv. Don't worry. First I be goin' t' cut off each an' ever' one o' his fingers an' then covers his wounds in salt…." I smiled at her and continued "Japanese torture, its nay very pleasant." I took a step but then Elizabeth pulled me back and yelled "Jack! Please don't hurt him!"

I gave her a hurt look and she said softly "I want to hurt him myself!" I smiled at her as she opened the door and whispered, "Now that's the wench I love!" She gave me a dirty look and I chuckled slightly while whispering "Sorry…" She rolled her eyes and went up the stairs with me right behind her.

I walked out of the cabin and asked Norrington "Does he know anything yet?" James shook his head and replied "No Jack. The crews been giving him a few mean stares and such but he doesn't know anything else." I smiled at James as we stepped onto the main deck and whispered, "Perfect." James and Elizabeth looked at me happily and Elizabeth asked shocked "Your not thinking…" I interrupted her by saying "Oh, but I am luv. James tell the crew that no one should speak a word to Mr. bloody whelp Turner until I see fit, savvy?"

James nodded andwalked away while whispering "Very well, Captain." James then stopped dead in his tracks because he realized what he had just called me. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "How low can a man sink?" I gave him a small grin as he continued walking to notify the crew.

Elizabeth tapped me on the shoulder and said smartly "What your going to do to Will is just mean, cruel and dishonest…" She paused for a second and chuckled while saying "…and I like it." My eyes widened and I came closer to her while whispering, "I nereknew ye like mean cruel an' dishonest things. I'll keep that in mind fer tonight…" Elizabeth gave me a dirty look just when a voice behind us said "Jack, old friend and Elizabeth, why you look…."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and interrupted while shouting "Cut the bull Will, we know what you did!" My eyebrows narrowed and I gave Elizabeth a look of anger and she bit her lip angry with herself. Will looked at us confused and asked, "What did I do?" Elizabeth made up an excuse "…. ugh…ugh…. nothing expect glorifying us with your presence."

I shot her a look that asked 'glorifying' and she shrugged and continued, "So, did you find the key?" Will looked at the ground madly and whispered, "No, I didn't. I am very sorry Jack." I gave him a small smirk and shouted at him (I was only pretending to be angry) "…Then what are you good for?" In my mind I thought 'Nothing, but that's not the point of eunuchs. They are supposed to ruin peoples dreams… but this bloody whelp wouldn't ruin anyone's dream.'

I then realized that he had answered me back so I looked at Elizabeth who answered his question for me "Oh… we left Tia's house because we thought we should find you." Will asked her confused "But weren't you trying to stay away from Jones?" I chuckled and put my arm around Elizabeth while trying to correct her lie "No! What she means is, is that we were worried that something might have happened to ye so we went looking for ye."

Will looked taken back so he asked softly "You all did that for me?" I rolled my eyes and answered back "Well, it wasn't my idea. It was…ugh… Tia's." Will smiled and asked "Tia's?" I nodded and I squeezed Elizabeth's shoulder a bit and she shouted out "Yes, I mean… Aye, Aye Captain…." She chuckled and I looked at her and mouthed to her "That's enough." So she stopped chuckling.

Will looked at me and asked "Anyway, Jack. Where are we headed?" I was about to answer but Elizabeth stopped me by saying "Port Royal." She smiled and I looked at her confused but by the look on her face I could tell she had an idea. I nodded and said "Aye. Port Royal…." I then looked around to see Gibbs at the wheel. I bit my lip and said while running away quickly "Would ye mates excuse me? 't seems that I be havin' an unyieldin' need t' talk t' Mr. Gibbs…."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Well, please review.**_

_**Thank you so much.**_

_**And thank you to all who watched/ rated/ commented/ favorite my video it really means a lot to me.**_

_**Thanks once again.**_


	31. Distress

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading and for reviewing.**_

_**Thank you so much, and please review.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 31:**

**Distress**

Will ran towards me and caught up to me while asking "Why Port Royal? I don't understand. If we go back there, we'll all be locked up in a prison!" I turned to look at Elizabeth who was smiling at me. I caught her glance and looked at her confused while saying to Will "Well, I'm sure Lizzie has a logical, technical, grammatical, astronomical explanation fer all that…." I took a few steps towards her, put my arm around her and whispered into her ear "Right luv?"

Her eyes crossed, as she looked at me dumbfounded and said to both Will and myself "My father could help us" I nodded throughout her speech but then I asked loudly finally realizing what she said "What?" Elizabeth hit my shoulder and said back "My father… you know Captain Sparrow… the one you suggested could help us."

Will stared at me waiting for my response so I averted my eyes from his face and looked down at the floor because my shoes were suddenly very interesting. My eyebrows narrowed and I bit my lip cautiously as Will spoke "We cannot go back to Port Royal!" My shoes were no longer my area of interest so I looked up at the whelp with a smirk on my face and I began to tempt him "and why is that Mr. Turner?"

Will gulped and thought for a second before answering very quickly "Well, I don't want to be locked up in a prison." My black eyes stared into his as I replied with just a hint of sarcasm "Aye… we wouldn't want that now would we?" I turned my head to my left to look at Elizabeth and I whispered to her "I've changed me mind… we're nay goin' t' Port."

Elizabeth looked at me with a hurt and shocked expression; she then pulled me aside and said to Will "Just a moment Will, I need to talk to Jack about something." Will shrugged as Elizabeth brought me near the helm. I could tell by the look on her face that she felt humiliated and moody so I thought maybe I should try to avoid this conversation. But my curiously got the worst of me so I asked her "What is it luv?"

Elizabeth then said to me angrily "Why do you question my authority?" My eyes widened so I asked baffled "Authority luv?" She nodded and continued with the same amount of anger in her voice "I had a plan to go to Port Royal and you decided to question my authority on the subject." I let out a soft chuckle and asked her coldly "Why do ye keep mentionin' this word authority, like ye be havin' it?"

Elizabeth took a step back from me obviously hurt by the statement I had just said. I immediately regretted what I had said but it was too late. Elizabeth began to shout at me "Excuse me Mr. Sparrow! But I have just as much authority on this ship as you do!" That statement I did not agree with so I argued with her back "That ye do not! Aye, who be havin' authority, but 'tis limited! Besides ye chose t' come be with me, t' live with me, t' sail with me on ME ship, an' as long as ye be on ME ship, ye will listen t' me!"

I took a few steps towards her and whispered arrogantly "Savvy"? Elizabeth stared at me in disbelief as she took a few deep breaths trying to recover from what I had just told her. I looked at her sadly and began to wrap my arms around her while whispering, "I'm sorry luv…I thought I was talking to…" But my sentence was interrupted by Elizabeth shoving me away.

Elizabeth then screamed "You're just as bad as the rest of them Jack! I came with you on this journey to be free! I always thought you could give me that! But now I realize that you're worse then they are! I wish I never would have came with you!" Elizabeth burst out crying and she said between deep breaths "Consider our engagement off!" She then walked away from me and I stared at her in cynicism.

I felt my insides churn and all of a sudden I felt empty. I walked towards her with a hurt expression and said sadly "Lizzie…. I didn't mean it." James and Will came running towards us and Elizabeth shoved me away from her again while saying "You did, Jack. After all this time, you finally let your heart do the talking." She then pulled Will's arm and said to him "I will make arrangements for us to leave to Port Royal together." Will protested "Not Port Royal Elizabeth." Elizabeth nodded and closed her eyes while shouting "I am leaving, alone!" She ran towards the stairs while sobbing and I stood in the same spot motionless, empty, and hated.

- -

I was lying down on my bed that night thinking that just a few hours ago Elizabeth was with me on me ship. I rolled my eyes and screamed at myself "Not _me_ship! _Our _ship!" I sighed, tossed and turned in my bed while thinking to my self "I was about to make her me wife. Everything I have is hers… well, it could have been." A new sensation filled up within me. I felt so undesirably honest and sad that I realized that I was not acting like a pirate. I was acting like a man in love.

Just then a knock came at my cabin door and I shouted, "Go away I am in no mood to talk to any of you scallywags!" The door opened and Norrington came in and while chuckling. I got up from my bed and asked worried "How is she?" Norrington sighed while whispering, "I just came back from Tortuga, she's fine. She is at an Inn there."

I sighed happily and I put my hands to my face while whispering, "What have I done?" James closed the door and took the chair that I used for my desk and sat in front of me. He shrugged and whispered to me "You did what you thought was right, Sparrow." I shook my head slightly while rubbing my now closed eyes.

I then muttered to him "But 't wasn't right." James nodded and whispered "Indeed it wasn't." James paused for a second and whispered to me "You love her." I sighed while nodding. James then said to me "Look at me Pirate!" I looked up at him and I noticed that he began to look in his pocket. He then pulled out a ring and I looked at him confused and said "I be awfully sorry t' be havin' t' decline yer request fer marriage."

James chuckled and said "No, pirate. Just open your hand." I bit my lip carefully and opened my hand to reveal my palm. James then placed the ring in my palm and said "This ring was given to me by Elizabeth's father on the morning of when I was supposed to ask her to marry me. It was Elizabeth's mother's before she died…." I smiled remembering that Governor Swann lied to James about the real story about his wife. He was probably too ashamed to say that she ran off with a pirate.

James continued "I want you to go to Tortuga, find Elizabeth, and give this to her. I love Elizabeth with all my heart and I wish her all the happiness in the world." I closed my hand around the ring as he continued "It seems that she is most happy when she is with you. So, unfortunately for me, I have no choice but to give you the ring to give to her."

I looked at James smiling and I then whispered to him "Thank ye, James". James smiled at me and said "Beautiful ring isn't it? Silver all around with a rare black diamond at the top. She will love it." I nodded and got up while saying "Can ye take me t' th' lass'?" James got up off the chair and opened the door to my cabin while shouting "Immediately!" Just then the ship shook roughly. And both James and I fell start onto the ship's wooden floor. I looked at my hand and whispered scared "The Kraken!" James looked at me and asked, "What do I do?" I got up off the floor and said, "Run." James stood confused and asked innocently "Where?"

- - - -

About an hour later and the crew and I had shot all the gunpowder and rum that we had at the Kraken's tentacles. We had just enough time to row a long boat towards shore before it came back and destroyed the ship. I stood on deck with Will in front of me and James behind me. Everyone else was helping to prepare the long boat. Will looked at me and whispered "Beautiful ship. I'm sorry about the Pearl Jack."

I nodded and turned around as James called "I too am sorry Jack." I smiled and he took a few steps towards me until I stood near the mast. James smiled and said, "I hope you find Elizabeth." I smiled at him and he asked, "May I see the ring?" I shrugged and moved my hand slightly to the left but then…. I felt something around me wrist.

I turned to see William holding shackles around me wrist. The shackles connected to the mast and I looked at Will who was smiling at me sneakily and proudly. He then said to James "Good work." I looked at James shocked who was now laughing "Couldn't have done it without you, Turner." He then turned to me and said "Now we all remember this as the day that Captain Jack Sparrow did _not_ escape." Will and James then left me shackled to the mast in shock and incredulity. I stood still, waiting for death to find me. I clenched my other hand and whispered "I'll get ou' o' here fer ye, luv. Only fer ye."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review, if you liked the chapter.**_

_**Thank you so much.**_

_**Have a great day.**_


	32. Sparrows

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you to all who review.**_

_**Please continue to do so.**_

_**I warn you, this chapter may be a bit weird…well the first part anyway… but I had to make it sort of like World's End except with my spin on it, of course.**_

_**Please review, thanks!**_

**Chapter 32:**

**Sparrows**

Silence. What a deafening word. Even the existence of that word created a contradiction. Nothing but silence was heard, 'another contradiction' I thought to myself. I slowly opened my eyes to see myself on the deck of the _Black Pearl_. I smiled and got up slowly trying to remember what happened to me. And then it hit me! I was dead…but if I was dead then how can I still be having these thoughts?

I took a few steps around the _Pearl _and saw that it was somehow magically restored to initial shape and figure. I smiled and whispered "One positive at least came from a negative". I rolled my eyes thinking of Will and James who both had so sheepishly tricked me into my own death. Both men, well Will could count as half one but that wasn't the point.

They were both creatures to me now, horrible creatures that were cold hearted. Then another thought came to me. I was freezing! I quickly wrapped my jacket around myself and I rubbed my hands together trying to create warmth. I chuckled slightly and whispered out loud confused "How ironic. Th' sun be blazin' down on us in a desert, but 'tis as cold as night."

Just then a voice came from my right that said, "I'll say! I'm freezin' myself, but at least ye've got a jacket on. Ha isn't that funny? Yer name be Jack an' ye be havin' a Jack-et on…" I looked at the man speechless as he laughed for what it seemed like an hour. He then stopped and said frantically "Oh, I crack me self up!" I looked at him confused and said "But your me!"

There was an uncanny similarity between us. He looked exactly like me. I opened my eyes several times before he responded "Nay, I'm doorknob Jack Sparrow. I'm only some of ye. About one fifty-th of ye actually." I walked closer to him and asked in bewilderment "Some of me? What do ye mean?" Doorknob Sparrow shrugged his shoulders and whispered "Actually I have no idea what I just said to ye… my brother Clever Sparrow was whispering it to me from behind me."

Just then another man that looked exactly like me came from behind Doorknob Sparrow and hit him on the head and shouted at him "Ye weren't supposed to tell him that ye idiot!" Doorknob Sparrow shrugged and whispered back "I am an idiot." Clever Sparrow came up to me and said "I'm sorry about my brother, he can be a bit stupid. My name is Clever Sparrow, and me brothers and I have decided to join yer crew."

I nodded my head dreamingly as if I were in a daze. I then asked confused "Am I dreamin'?" Clever Sparrow chuckled and was about to answer when another type of Sparrow appeared. He walked up to me and whispered, "We be havin' t' save that beautiful lady o' ours Jack. God isn't she beautiful? The lass' light honey brown eyes be perfectly symmetrical t' the lass' face…. I wish I could spend every second wi' th' lass' jus' holdin' th' her in me arms."

I looked at this man worried and asked him "Now who are ye?" The man whispered back "I am Romantic Sparrow, at your lady's service." All of a sudden a melodramatic "Ha!" was heard from me left side. All the Sparrows and I looked towards our left to see another Sparrow walking towards us. He continued, "I don't agree with me fondly taken brother here. A woman is only good for one thing and one thing only. Am I right Captain Sparrow?"

I then realized that all the Sparrows were looking at me so I gasped and asked, "Let me guess. Ye be Ladies man Sparrow?" The Sparrow nodded and whispered "Right Captain. It's been an awfully long time since you've let me out!" I chuckled as Romantic Sparrow then shouted at Ladies Man Sparrow "An' it will remain that way! Jack be in love wi' 'Lizabeth, an' he shall nay screw around an' lose th' lass'… isn't that right Captain Jack?"

I stood there confused while Clever Jack answered for me "Technically we be havin' already lost th' lass…" I couldn't take the arguing anymore so I screamed out "Listen to me ye scallywags! On deck you scabbers dogs!" All of them fell silent but then more and more footsteps were heard.

I looked around to see at least 50 more Sparrows around me. I began to lose my patience because they started to argue once again so I screamed out "Shut it!" I then climbed up the stairs to make myself visible to all of the Sparrows. I asked loudly "How do I get out of here?" At that moment a chicken cluck was heard from my right side.

So I turned to my right and saw a Sparrow say "Sorry… I'm chicken Sparrow." I rolled my eyes and Humorous Sparrow shouted out "Literally". And then all of the Sparrows except for myself started laughing. I shouted out once more "Will all of ye gentlemen of fortunes shut it! Now, Clever Sparrow, how do I get out of here?" Clever Sparrow sighed and whispered, "Ye can't. Our last hope is for someone to find us." My mouth dropped and my eyes widened once he finished his response. I looked up at the sun and whispered "'Lizabeth. Find me."

- - - -

In the meantime, Elizabeth sat at a bar in Tortuga drinking her pain away. She took another sip of rum and wiped her tears away. She got up from the bar and placed a shilling on the bar table and said "Thank you Tony." Tony nodded and whispered "My pleasure, Miss. Swann. Good luck with your lad." Elizabeth gave him a soft smile and walked as quickly as she could out of the bar. A voice from behind then screamed "Elizabeth!" She opened the door to the bar once again and looked into it. She then saw Will and James behind her.

She gave them a small grin while the three walked out of the bar onto the streets of Tortuga together. Elizabeth looked at them and asked worried "How is he?" James and Will looked at each other and Will answered with a small smirk "Well, he's gone." Elizabeth stopped walking and asked confused "What do you mean?" James then answered, "We don't know where he is actually. He kicked us off the Pearl because… what did he say Will?" Will gulped and whispered trying to sound sad "He kicked us off because he wanted nothing to do with you anymore, Elizabeth. He said anything that had to deal with you, he never wanted to see again."

Elizabeth gasped as tears started to fall from her eyes. James nodded and whispered, "He also said that he wishes that you never came with him in the first place. He said…. He said… he would have been happier then." Elizabeth closed her eyes and sobbed hysterically and Will then grabbed her and Elizabeth fell into Will's arms. As Will comforted her, he kissed her on the forehead and whispered "No worries. I'm here now."

James then smiled at Will and Will winked at James trying to give him a signal that means 'our plan worked'. James smiled and grabbed Elizabeth's hand and whispered "How about we take you to your room at the Inn and talk about Jack?" Elizabeth wiped away the tears from her eyes and shouted out "No! I want nothing to do with that man!"

Elizabeth grabbed Will's hand and whispered "Thank you Will…" She then grabbed James' hand and whispered to him "Thank you James." The both of them replied back in unison "Your welcome." Elizabeth let go of both their hands and whispered, "I can't believe I ever loved him."

Will nodded and whispered back sneakily "Yes. That is quite confusing. I mean you loved you and he didn't even love you!" Elizabeth looked at him wide-eyed and asked angrily "What? He did love me!" James chuckled and said "Then he must have loved Scarlet as well." Elizabeth then asked confused "Scarlet? Who's that?"

Will smiled as he saw Scarlet walking towards him. He taped her on the shoulder and said "Scarlet." Elizabeth looked at the woman, she had blond hair and a slim figure, and she was okay looking. Will then asked her "How's Jack Sparrow?" Scarlet smiled at the three of them while saying "I haven't seen him in a while. But the last time he was here, about two weeks or so ago, he was all_ mine._"

Elizabeth's eyes widened and she asked angrily "About two weeks ago? When we found you Will?" Will nodded and Scarlet continued "Yes. That night I'll never forget that night." She then came closer to Elizabeth and whispered "After all the 'pleasure' of course, he told me loved me for the first time. It was just amazing to hear his husky voice say that to me."

Elizabeth screamed at the woman "He did what?" She smiled at her and said back smiling "Don't have to be jealous darling." Elizabeth screamed out in furry and she ran away crying. James ran after her while Will grabbed a bag of shillings from his pocket and gave it to Scarlet. She opened the bag and whispered "My pleasure William Turner."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**Now please review?**_

_**Pretty please with rum on top?**_


	33. Changes

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review… it really means a lot to me and it lets me know if you like it or not.**_

**_Sorry, I had no time to edit... Please excuse grammar/spelling mistakes. Happy Halloween. :D_**

_**Thank you mates.**_

**Chapter 33:**

**Changes**

"Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk to you two at the moment!" Elizabeth ran down the streets of Tortuga screaming at William and James. James and Will stopped running as Elizabeth went into the first Pub she could find. James looked at Will and muttered sarcastically "Excellent plan Mr. Turner. Now we've not only denied Elizabeth of her happiness but now she never wants to speak to us again."

James put his head in his hands as Will answered back sternly "She will speak to us eventually, but we have not denied her of her happiness…." James then interrupted him with an insolent look on his face "Has it ever occurred to you that Elizabeth was happy with Jack?"

Will shook his head violently and shouted at him "Do not speak his name to me!" James breathed in and out deeply for a few seconds and then began to chuckle slightly. James took out his sword and held it against Will while shouting at him "I will speak any name I want to, Mr. Turner. Do not forget that!"

He then slid the sword closer to Will's neck and whispered "You brainwashed me into thinking that Elizabeth would choose her life in Port Royal rather then her life as a Pirate, and your wrong Sir!" He paused for a second and looked at him closely in the eyes and then Will began to mutter seriously "So she would rather choose to live her life with a dirty no good rum soaked Pirate?"

James bit his lip because he couldn't believe what he was about to say "He is a better man then you will ever be! Jack Sparrow is in love with her, and she with him. Taking away that love is just as despicable as you are Mr. Turner!" He then shoved Will away from him and put his sword away. Will fell quickly to the ground and then James walked away while shouting out "Now if you would excuse me…" and with that James Norrington left the area to find Elizabeth while Will was still on the ground shaking his head slightly.

In the mean time Elizabeth was sitting down at one of the Table's in Tortuga when she saw Scarlet again. She rolled her eyes at her and Scarlet made her way to an older couple near the bar. Elizabeth sighed and got up from her table and made her way towards the bar also. She stood there waiting to place her order but she was not really paying attention to anything else but Scarlet.

Scarlet then left the couple and Elizabeth thought that maybe she should go talk to them to find out more about Jack's mistress. She walked towards the couple and started to notice their appearances. The man looked about 55 and the woman 50, they were both very good looking for an older couple. He had black hair down to his shoulders and the woman had blonde long hair.

She wiped the tears away from her eyes to try to make herself more presentable. When she reached them she whispered, "Excuse me. My name is…" and before she could introduce herself a man pushed her from behind and she fell into the woman. The man that pushed her said to the couple "Captain… the ship… something's happened to it." The man and his wife screamed out "What do ye mean?" The man who Elizabeth now realized was the Captain then asked "What be happened to me ship Mr. Smith?"

Mr. Smith gulped and then blurted out "The Ship has got a hole!" The Captain rolled his eyes and said, "Then fill the hole, savvy?" Mr. Smith then left the area and ran out of the Pub. Elizabeth couldn't help but chuckle as she said "He do that often?" The Captain smiled at her and said back "Why yes luv, he's a bit of a screw really. Now tell me and me wife here...not to be rude...but what de want young missy?"

Elizabeth cleared her throat and replied "Well, Scarlet… how do you know her?" The woman smiled at Elizabeth and replied, "She is my daughter, Miss. Now who are you?" Elizabeth smiled and let out her hand and whispered back "Oh, I beg your pardon. My name is Elizabeth Spa….I mean Elizabeth Swann."

The woman then let go of her hand and her eyes widened. The Captain didn't notice this so he introduced them "My name is Captain Frownin' Frank Morgan and this is my wife Helena." Elizabeth smiled at the two and then Helena put her hand to her face and whispered "Look at how you've grown, you beautiful girl." Elizabeth looked at her confused and asked, "I'm sorry do you know me?" Helena looked at her husband and whispered, "Not anymore, I suppose."

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and asked, "I'm sorry to bother you… but I was wondering…" Suddenly Helena broke down crying and whispered into Frank's neck "I'm sorry… my emotions." She then turned to Elizabeth and whispered, "It must be because of the hole in the ship." Frank looked at her confused and asked "Are you alright darlin'?" She then shook her head and whispered to Elizabeth "We must speak in private."

- - - -

"…. and then they made me their chief." I stated proudly to one of Sparrows. The Sparrow smiled at me and asked, "Tell me again." I wrinkled my forehead and asked confused "But didn't I just tell ye?" The Sparrow shrugged his shoulders and one of his brothers hit him on the head and said to me "Apologies Captain. That one is forgetful Sparrow, he has a bit of problem with his memory."

Forgetful Sparrow got up and asked, "Who are ye?" I looked at him confused and he continued "…and ugh… who am I?" I smiled at him and replied "A good man." The Sparrow shrugged and went off with his business and after a few seconds he shouted out "I am a good man!" and the other Sparrows shouted at him "Shut it!"

I chuckled as he continued to say that he was a good man, and then all of a sudden he asked "Ugh… Who am I?" Clever Sparrow then hit him on the head once more and said back "Ye sir, be an idiot!" Forgetful Sparrow smiled and shouted out with a wide grin "Ye hear that, I'm an idiot!"

I shook my head in disbelief and then my eyes narrowed as they began to glance at the sand's blank canvas. I smiled and whispered to myself "Beautiful, but no where as near as beautiful as the ocean… or 'Lzabeth for that matter." I closed my eyes and began to think of her, but as memories of her and I ran through my mind I tightened my grip of the railing of the ship.

I rubbed my head furiously as I realized that even though our destinies have been entwined there was still something now… actually always that was keeping us apart from one another. I sighed and moved my hand into my pocket and took out the ring that scallywag James had given me before that scallywag James had betrayed me. I put the ring in my palm and tightened my grip around it. That is when I realized something….

**- - - -**

"…And that is the story sweetheart." Helena said to her daughter Elizabeth. Captain Morgan let them use his ship to talk privately. Elizabeth sat speechless inside their cabin that was decorated by the color of lavender. Elizabeth looked at her mother in the eyes and whispered, "I have to leave." Elizabeth then got up but Captain Morgan blocked the door so she couldn't get out.

Elizabeth wiped away a few tears that had fallen from her eyes and she then said desperately "Please let me go." Captain Morgan shook his head and whispered as sweetly as he could "Please, luv. Listen to yer mother." She breathed in and out deeply and her mother changed the topic to make things a bit easier.

"Are you married?" Helena asked her daughter. Elizabeth shot back aggressively "I said my name was Elizabeth SWANN, didn't I?" Helena nodded but Elizabeth continued "I was supposed to be married, but things didn't work out between us." Helena then walked up to a cupboard and signaled to Frank to get some glasses.

Helena then asked "Why not Elizabeth?" Elizabeth snapped back "Do you even care?" Elizabeth's mother nodded and poured some rum into three classes, she then asked as patiently as possible "Please tell me Elizabeth." Elizabeth sighed quietly and replied in a whisper "Well, he is a Captain also and well now that I think about it the reason I left him was really stupid. Something about him not wanting to share authority. But now I realize that he was willing to share, it's just that I didn't let him."

Captain Morgan asked interested "He is a Captain? What be his name?" he then took a sip of his rum. Elizabeth then replied softly "Captain Jack Sparrow…" and once she did Captain Morgan spit out his rum. He wiped the rum away from his chin and asked "My boy Jack Sparrow?" Elizabeth looked at him disgusted and asked "Your son?"

Captain Morgan chuckled and said back "Nay! Not that darlin'. What I mean is, he was a boy on me ship years back. He was a good man, I bet he still is, eh?" Elizabeth nodded sadly as Captain Morgan sat down smiling and continued, "He was quite special, eh? I was his mentor when he be grownin' up…." Captain Morgan then started laughing, but then he stopped and asked worried "what does your father Weatherby think of 'em?"

Elizabeth replied back carefully "Well…he doesn't like him very much… well, more so his career choice. But I couldn't live life in Port Royal, I hated it." Helena nodded and then Captain Morgan asked, "Ye still be mad at him?" Just then someone knocked on the cabin door and came into the cabin. It was none other then Scarlet.

Elizabeth remembered why she was so furious with Jack and she then answered Captain Morgan's question by yelling "Yes! I still am very mad at him, and it's all because of her!" Elizabeth pointed at Scarlet and Helena asked confused "My daughter? I mean…. my other daughter? Why?"

_**Authors Note:**_

**_Please Review. _**

**_Just click the button and press review._**

_**Please?**_


	34. Realizing

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please take the time to review. Thanks.**_

**Chapter 34:**

**Realizing**

Elizabeth remembered why she was so furious with Jack and she then answered Captain Morgan's question by yelling "Yes! I still am very mad at him, and it's all because of her!" Elizabeth pointed at Scarlet and Helena asked confused "My daughter? I mean…. my other daughter? Why?"

Scarlet looked at Elizabeth with a guilty expression. Elizabeth walked over to Scarlet and said to her "You…" Scarlet looked at her sadly until there was a banging at the door of the cabin. Captain Morgan walked towards the door and opened it slightly. He looked at the person confused and asked "Can I be of service mate?" The man replied, "I doubt that sir. But I must speak with Elizabeth immediately… is she here?"

The man then came in and Elizabeth screamed out angrily "I told you I didn't want to speak with you James!" James bowed his head at her and smiled while replying "Elizabeth… you must understand something." Elizabeth took a few paces around the room and asked impatiently "This better be good, I was just about to kill Scarlet!"

Scarlet took a step back terrified as James then said in melancholy "That is the reason I need to speak with you actually. Scarlet didn't do anything with Jack weeks ago…. Will paid her a bag of shillings to say that she did." Elizabeth coughed out sarcastically "Yes because the William Turner I know would do that!"

Scarlet took a few steps towards Elizabeth a little bit scared and whispered "It is true Miss." Elizabeth looked at her in bewilderment as she spoke her sentence. Elizabeth's lower lip then started to tremble and tears started to pour down her face. Helena walked over to Elizabeth and whispered trying to comfort her "At least he didn't do it…. Whatever _it _is."

Elizabeth couldn't help but show a little smile as Helena then made her way towards Scarlet. Helena raised her hand and hit Scarlet across the head while shouting "How could you do this to her?" Scarlet took a few steps back and explained, "I didn't know… I was under the im…. impression… that…that Jack didn't love Elizabeth. Well, that's what that strapping young lad Turner told me."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped and she wiped away tears from her face. She was about to speak but Captain Morgan dropped his rum glass on the floor and asked angrily "Where be this enuch-mother-of-cats-and-dogs-little-pissant of a scallywag?" Norrington spoke scarcely "I don't know, the last I saw of him… was when...well…. I defended Jack's honor…" Norrington chuckled and continued, "…That is if he has any."

Elizabeth took a few steps towards James and asked half surprised and half happy "You defended his honor?" James smiled at her and took her hand and kissed it while saying "I mean well. You love him…. Though I don't understand why you do… you do…and the fact that you love him and that love within him created love between the two of you which created a love…."

James then stopped himself from speaking and rolled his eyes while saying "I defended him once and now I've started to talk like him. God help me!" Elizabeth touched Norrington's cheek and whispered "Thank you." She then grabbed him and started hugging him while sobbing onto his shoulder.

Scarlet smiled at the two of them and then asked "Miss Elizabeth, if you love him then why aren't you with him?" Elizabeth let go of James and turned to look at Scarlet and whispered, "I will be with him." Captain Morgan chuckled and suggested "If ye want young Missy, I could take ye to him. We could sail on me ship together and find 'em at the end of the horizon…or wherever he be."

Elizabeth laughed happily at his suggestion and then Helena joined in "Yes, we could all go together." Elizabeth walked over to her mother but then James stopped this happy feast with a guilty conscience "There is one problem." Elizabeth turned her back to look at Norrington and Captain Morgan asked suspiciously "And what that be?"

James looked down at the ground while responding "Jack…. Sparrow…. ugh…this is hard for me to say…. Captain Sparrow is…d-…dead." Everyone's eyes in the room widened, but Elizabeth walked straight up to James and asked hurt "What did you just say?" James looked at her in the eyes and started to ramble on "I am sorry Elizabeth… Will and I, we tied him up to the mast…. and the Kraken…got him."

Elizabeth turned around and started to sob as James continued, "I didn't think at the time what I was doing and whom I could hurt. Elizabeth please forgive me, it was Will who brainwashed me into thinking that Jack was not a good man. But he is…" Elizabeth turned around and screamed out hysterically "WAS"!

Helena and Scarlet then ran over to Elizabeth and tried to comfort her. Captain Morgan now started to look at the ground sadly and he whispered "Elizabeth…. Daughter…" He then smiled and walked over to her and continued, "Would you be willing to do anything to bring him back?" Elizabeth looked up at him and nodded, and James admitted, "So would I sir. Jack Sparrow is a good man and he got exactly the opposite of what he deserved."

Captain Morgan smiled and whispered "I'm partially glad to hear that Norrington. That is yer name isn't it? Well even if it isn't, that's what I'm calling ye. (Pause) Elizabeth, luv, there is still a way to rescue him". Helena shook her head and whispered to Frank "It is too dangerous Frank…" Frank nodded and continued, "…so be a broken heart! Elizabeth, would ye sail to the end of the earth and beyond to fetch back yer beloved Sparrow"?

Elizabeth nodded and whispered, "Yes…" Captain Morgan smiled at her and took another glass of rum and shouted out happily "To World's End it is then!" Scarlet looked at her mother and whispered, "If you would excuse me….I have someone to meet..." She then left the cabin and James asked confused "Ye know where World's End is?"

Captain Morgan looked down at the ground and he began to get pale and he said frustrated "Does anybody know where it lies? Not anyone who has made it back I'm sure…. But it's a sacrifice I am willing to make for me…daughter." Elizabeth gave her step-dad and small smile and Helena hugged him as he ordered, "Then it's settled! We leave tonight!"

- - - -

**(In the meantime)**

That is when I realized something…. Elizabeth never loved me. I looked at the blank canvas below me as thoughts of hurt ran through my mind. I have never realized it until now… she loved and loves freedom. She never loved me. I turned around to look at the Sparrows but no one was behind me any longer. I gasped and took a few steps on the deck and said out loud "She never loved me…she never…."

I felt a huge rage of anger fill up inside of me when I thought of another reason. I shouted out "Was I so blind to see it? How much of a pathetic eunuch was I to realize it? Once I said that she didn't have authority...she left me… because she thought she didn't have freedom any longer!" I held the ring tightly in my hand and suddenly I felt an urge to just break it into tiny pieces!

I breathed in and out deeply and threw the ring out into the desert sand. My feet still remained firmly on the deck of the ship as the ring fell somewhere into the white canvas. I quickly and angrily sat down on the deck, and started to play with my hands. I bit my lip nervously from all the pain welling up inside of me.

Suddenly I jumped up and ran over to the side of the railing and climbed onto it. I held a rope to hold my balance. I looked frantically for the ring in the sand; my first instinct was to look for something shiny. I rolled my eyes and whispered, 'If only that stupid whelp hadn't stolen me compass.'

I held onto the rope and jumped onto the sand, and I took a few steps carefully on the sand hoping not to crush it with my feet. I sighed frustrated while thinking 'If only I had seen where it landed'. I then rolled my eyes angrily and shouted out "If only she loved me!" I then clenched my knuckles and hit my hands hard against the sand. The pain grew a feeling that led to a burning sensation.

I raised my hands and examined my knuckles because they now where red from the sand's rough complexion. I began to lie down on my stomach in the sand and put the side of my head into it. My ear, within a few seconds, laid slightly deeper into the sand then my body. But I did not care, what traumatized me now was the fact that Elizabeth will never find me and will never want to find me, to love me, to marry me…. To anything."

I put my hand to my side and grabbed a rum bottle that I had found earlier on in the ship. I took a sip and because of my position some of it spilled onto the side of my mouth and then onto the sand. I then raised the rum bottle as far as I could in the air and shouted out angrily "Anything…. but freedom"! Suddenly I heard a voice whisper "Jack…" I dropped the rum bottle and it spilled right onto my head. I licked my lips and turned around frantically and whispered shocked at what I saw "'Lizabeth…."

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review…. and tell me what you think.**_

_**Thanks so much for taking the time to read my story.**_


	35. The Locker

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 35:**

**The Locker**

I licked my lips and turned around frantically and whispered shocked at what I saw "'Lizabeth…."? I called out but with no return. I put the rum bottle down on the sand and the woman smiled at me. My eyebrows narrowed and I asked confused "'Lizabeth… when did ye get here"? She smiled at me and whispered, "I've always been here Jack". I crawled my way to where she was standing, and for those few moments I had forgotten of my horrible realization.

I continued crawling my way to her almost desperately. She bent down and touched my face and whispered "Jack…" I used my fists to push myself off the ground so I could sit on my knees. I then touched Elizabeth's hand, but I felt no sensation like I used to. I looked up at her and put my finger to her face, but it took me quite a few seconds to realize that I felt nothing in return.

I screamed lightly in shock and she sat down in front me and whispered, "I'm just in your mind Jack". I shook my head confused and utterly disappointed as I screamed out in anger "Nay! Yer not! Yer not a hallucination"! The Elizabeth figure nodded slightly and whispered "But I am…" I closed my eyes sadly and whispered, "Just go away"! For a few seconds I tried to think of something that seemed the opposite of Elizabeth. I began to think "Davy Jones…. Davy Jones…. William Turner…wait…. Will Turner? He's a eunuch; he is not that different from a lass…Elizabeth is a lass…bugger"!

I couldn't take the pressure anymore so I opened my eyes hoping not to see the hallucination. But unfortunately I did. She smiled at me and whispered "Not as easy as you thought it would be, right Jack"? I put my hand to my head disappointed in myself and I asked the hallucination "Why ye be here? Come to tell me yersef that ye don't love me…."

The, I guess, I'll call her fake Elizabeth, looked at me and whispered sadly "Not really." My mouth dropped as I looked at her happily and then I asked, "So ye do love me"? The fake Elizabeth shook her head and whispered "I didn't say that either Jack. Ye have to stop jumping to conclusions…." She paused for a few seconds and looked at me to notice my expression.

That statement tore me to pieces. Even though I knew that this was a fake Elizabeth, it was still Elizabeth. I glared at the woman before me and I suddenly felt naked. Not literally naked but naked in the sense that I had never before shown my feelings ever so publicly. I felt that I had nothing to hide any longer, so in her pause I decided never to never trust anyone never again.

The fake Elizabeth continued with a sweet smile "…. Jack you were my hero, nothing more. It was lust and that ended when we had our first night together." I took a deep breath and asked concerned "That long ago"? Elizabeth nodded and chuckled while asking, "You couldn't possibly believe that I, a governors daughter, loved a pirate".

I rolled my eyes and bit my lip while muttering "Well it seems that ye be an awfully good actress then". I then lay down on the sand and reached for my rum bottle and took a sip. I drank the remaining of the bottle in one gulp and then whispered "Stupid freedom". The fake Elizabeth smiles and sits beside me and whispers "No Jack. Freedom is not stupid. You are". Once I heard that, I felt my insides go off like an alarm. I threw my fists against the ground and shouted angrily "Just leave"!

The fake Elizabeth then reached for my hair and whispered "But Jack, I thought you loved me". I kissed my teeth impatiently and then shouted nervously "Why does it matter to ye"? The fake Elizabeth smiled and put her arms around me while whispering "I thought…maybe…." She then began to remove my jacket and then whispered seductively "…that maybe…you wanted to show me that you love me".

I got up and put my jacket back on while shouting "I am in nay mood for that"! The fake Elizabeth then got up and followed me while asking confused "What happened to you Jack"? I stopped dead in my tracks and I began to scream out angrily "Ye did!" I looked at the fake Elizabeth and took a few steps towards her and continued to scream at her "Ye did, Lizzie! Do ye think I was like this before ye came along? I would have accepted that offer from any wench that I would have seen fit! But ye did something to me…. Ye began to control me feelings…. me mind…. me heart".

The fake Elizabeth looked at me sadly and I just felt a sudden urge to kiss her so I just had to. So grabbed the fake Elizabeth's head and kissed her lips. But I felt nothing; it was as if I was kissing air. I closed my eyes and remembered that I _was_ kissing the air. She was a hallucination. I then shouted out "Yer fake just like the real 'Lizabeth…" I then opened my eyes and saw nothing anymore. No hallucination, just air, just sand, just nothing.

I breathed in and out deeply and then took a few steps when I felt something under my foot. I bent down and picked up the ring that I had been looking for not too long ago. I rubbed my eyes with one hand and I held the ring in the other. I examined it and whispered angrily "Never Elizabeth will I trust you again…"

- - -

"…And then what happened"? Elizabeth asked Captain Morgan interested. Captain Morgan glanced at the steering wheel while answering "Well, young Jack was a bit of a scallywag. He was a fool in other words. As a young lad upon me ship, at the age of 3 I believe, he used to take my hat and place it on his head and dance around singing some stupid Pirate song… like a pirate would ever sing a song".

Elizabeth chuckled and took a second to look at her surroundings. It was now morning, and they had sailed all night. Elizabeth then asked "What pirate song"? Captain Morgan shrugged and whispered enigmatically "Ye cannot expect me to remember darlin'. It be years before yer time." Elizabeth nodded sadly and Captain Morgan saw this so he started to sing quietly "Really bad eggs…somethin' somethin"…Pirates life for me".

Elizabeth's mouth dropped because she remembered that she thought that she was the one that taught Jack that song. James and Helena, who had been on the main deck now made their way to where Elizabeth and Morgan were standing. Elizabeth asked confused "But I thought he didn't know that song"? Morgan smiled and whispered, "Oh I see, luv. Ye taught the boy the song and ye be worried why he lied to ye, eh?" Elizabeth gasped and Morgan chuckled while whispering, "I know. I'm bloody brilliant, eh? It's my exquisite sense for the female creature that gave me the idea that you are troubled."

Elizabeth chuckled at the resemblance between Captain Morgan and Jack. She smiled at her newly discovered mother and said, "I think your husband has been a big influence on mine." James then looks at Elizabeth confused and asks "Jack? You mean your soon to be, right"? Elizabeth smiled and whispered "Yes, that one James".

Elizabeth then turned towards the railing and placed her hands on it and said excited "I cannot wait to be married". Helena then smiled at Morgan and kissed him shortly on the lips. Elizabeth turned around as James spoke "Well you will be…just wait until we get to…where _exactly_ are we going"? Captain Morgan smiled at him and asked in response "Arr…. where are we not"?

James shook his head and walked away while whispering, "I killed one Jack, and now I've found another…It's like…Oh my god…their multiplying!" Morgan chuckled slightly as he heard this but Elizabeth did not. Elizabeth buried her face in her hands and tried to keep in the tears that started to roll down her cheeks. Helena walked over to Elizabeth and whispered while rubbing her back "It's alright sweetheart. We will find him…. then you two will live happy ever after".

Elizabeth gave her a small smile and whispered ashamed "Really"? Helena nodded and said "I've been through many situations in my life, where well, I felt like giving up. But you have just got to believe Elizabeth." She then smiles at her and wipes a tear away from her face while whispering "Do you have faith in him"? Elizabeth was caught off guard by her question but she whispered, "Yes".

Helena smiled and then whispered while walking towards her husband "Then that's all you need". Elizabeth shook her head and asked sadly "and what if he doesn't want me"? Helena shook her head and said confidently "That won't happen". Captain Morgan cleared his throat and both Helena and Elizabeth turned to look at him. He then shrugged and asked trying to sound innocent "Oh sorry… was I interrupting"?

Elizabeth sighed as he continued "Don't be so sure Darlin'. It could happen, just look at the situation he is in". Elizabeth looked at him curiously and asked "What do you mean Frank?" Captain Morgan rolled his eyes and stated "First off, its Captain Frank, but seeing that ye are I am guessing, a family relative, like a daughter sort-of-thing…ye may call me either Captain Frank or Ta Ti which I called me father".

Elizabeth nodded confused and answered with the same level of confusion "I guess, I'll call you Frank…ugh Captain". Frank nodded seriously and then continued, "Anyway, Miss. Jack is in Davy Jones' locker…do ye have any idea what happens there?" Captain Morgan stared at Elizabeth for a few seconds and Elizabeth stared back interested. Captain Morgan rolled his eyes and raised his voice saying, "Well do ye know"? Elizabeth shook her head understanding that he wanted her to answer. So then Captain Morgan continued, "Right at this very minute, Jack is thinking thoughts of horror. They say that once ye go into Jones' Locker, ye never come back the same person".

Elizabeth gasped horrified and Helena then smacked him on the head while screaming, "Ye cannot tell her such things"! Captain Morgan then said back angrily "I have every right to! If Jack becomes a complete peanut, she has to understand why"!

Elizabeth covered her mouth in horror and Captain Morgan then turned to her and said quietly "No worries, young missy. That doesn't mean Jack won't like…. I mean love ye anymore." Elizabeth bit her lip and walked away sadly. Captain Morgan then whispered "Hopefully".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Please review!**_


	36. Reuniting

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing.**_

_**I apologize for the length in the chapter in advance. **_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 36:

Reuniting

The last she remembers is falling over an enormous waterfall and crashing down into the ocean flawlessly. Elizabeth pushed herself up with her hands on the bed of the ocean. Her fingers swiftly moved through the sand and the mud that covered the entire floor beneath her. Once her feet stood on the mud steadily, she put her hand to her throat while trying to clear it.

She then let out a few coughs and a few others around her did also. She looked around to see Captain Morgan rearranging his hat, and her newly discovered mother Helena trying to fix her clothes into place. The rest of the crew were still trying to gasp harshly for air. Elizabeth noticed James Norrington. James was slowly trying to push himself onto his feet and Elizabeth couldn't understand what was taking him so long.

Captain Morgan called out "Are all ye thieves and candy-grabbers alright"? Elizabeth smiled at him as the others nodded. Norrington finally got up onto his feet, held his left side and asked, "This is it? This is a beach! I thought it would be something more terrifying".

Helena looked at Norrington and stated, "Do not under estimate Davy Jones". Norrington crossed his eyebrows and chuckled for a bit. Elizabeth covered herself up with her jacket because it had suddenly become cold. She looked up at the sun and wondered about how ironic it was for it to be cold with the sun was blistering up in the sky.

She walked onto the shore and looked around and whispered sadly "I don't see him". Captain Morgan looked up at the sand hill in front of them and whispered "He is behind there". Helena walked up to her husband and asked, "How do you know that"? Captain Morgan smiled at her and said plainly "I'm Captain Frank Morgan".

Elizabeth smiled for a second at the resemblance between him and Jack. But then painful memories of Jack filled up her mind. Elizabeth shouted out "Then what are we waiting here for? Let's go get him"! Norrington held onto his left side while sitting down on the shore, he then said frustrated "You all go. I'll wait here". Elizabeth looked at him astonished and Helena whispered, "I'll stay with him. You and Morgan find him. Good luck darlin'". Elizabeth nodded while Captain Frank drank a sip of rum for good luck and they started to make their way up the sandy hill while Helena, Norrington and the rest of the crew sat on the beach.

**- - -**

About a half hour later Elizabeth and Frank made it over the hill exhausted. Elizabeth whispered "The Black Pearl". Captain Frank let out a small smirk and whispered "She sure is a beauty, eh darlin'?" Elizabeth nodded and whispered smiling "She is...freedom". Captain Frank looked at her smiling and whispered "I believe we be getting' close". Elizabeth nodded as they started to walk towards the ship.

She then gasped and yelled out "Jack"! Elizabeth dropped the bottle of rum that Frank made her hold and began running towards him. Captain Morgan looked in the area to where she was running to and then he looked where the spilled rum soaked into the sand and whispered sarcastically "Brilliant. Me rum be gone again". He then sighed and began to follow Elizabeth.

- - -

"Jack…. Jack" The words, echoed in my head a numerous amount of times. My eyes remained closed as I was lying down on the soft sand. Once again I heard "Jack…Jack…Jack" echo within me but I closed my eyes tighter and tried to concentrate on me heart beating. _Thump, thump, thump_… "Jack"! I heard once again.

So, I opened my eyes quickly and screamed out "Bugger! What? What"! And then I saw who it was. It was Elizabeth who sat beside me on the sand, and she was smiling. I rolled my eyes and shouted out while getting up "I thought I told ye and yer ugly complexion to leave me alone"! I then started to walk away from the hallucination, but she then followed me and shouted out "Jack, it's me Elizabeth".

I sighed in deeply and rolled me eyes while looking back at the hallucination "I know that ye bloody wench"! I then looked to my right and saw…. "Captain Morgan"? He nodded while smiling and whispered "At yer service… Captain Sparrow". I looked at him and asked confused "…. are ye real"? Captain Morgan nodded and then I reached out and poked him.

I jumped back scared as I realized that he wasn't a hallucination. I looked back at Elizabeth and shouted out worried "Are ye real"? Elizabeth nodded and walked towards me and whispered while grabbing my hand "Of course Jack". I gulped and then took my hand away from hers and shouted "Don't ye ever touch me again Miss. Swann". Elizabeth looked at me in the eyes and asked sadly "Jack, what's wrong"?

I began to walk in the other direction because I was trying to ignore her question. Elizabeth ran after me and asked scared "Jack, you are frightening me! What's wrong? I came to rescue you…. We all did, Frank, James, my mother and I. They are all waiting…." I interrupted her by asking confused "Yer mother"? I then turned around to face her and asked "Yer mother? Ye know about yer mother and Frank"?

Elizabeth's eyes widened as she walked towards me and asked, "Did you know"? I bit my lip and looked at her crossly and shouted at her "Why does it matter anyway? The only reason ye be here is to rescue me so you can have a life of freedom along side of me, eh? That's it! Freedom, freedom, and bloody freedom! Now tell me, luv, is there something else that ye desire other then freedom"?

Elizabeth looked at me shocked as I continued, "Nay, I don't believe there be somethin' else that ye want"! Elizabeth's eyes started to swell up and she whispered, "Jack, I love you". I closed my eyes frustrated and reached into my pocket and shouted out "Close yer mouth, luv. Before I decide to cut off those pretty lips of yers"! I then threw the ring at her and it landed right onto her feet. Elizabeth bent down and picked up the ring heart broken.

Elizabeth looked over at Captain Morgan as tears started to roll down her cheeks. Captain Morgan cleared his throat and began to yell at me "Jack! That is nay way to be treatin' a lass! She came to save ye, and this is how ye treat her?" I turned around to see Elizabeth sobbing and Captain Morgan looking at me evilly. I rolled my eyes and thought while a smirk appeared on my face _'she deserves worse! How could Morgan be brain washed by her also?' _

I then watched as Morgan pulled Elizabeth in for a hug. He then stated, "He'll come around". Elizabeth held the ring in her hand and whispered "No…. he won't. He doesn't love me". I chuckled as I heard Elizabeth's last statement. I made my way to her and asked rhetorically "Ye think I don't love ye Miss. Swann"? Elizabeth nodded frightened as I continued, "Of course I love ye! It's ye that don't love me! All ye want is freedom"!

Elizabeth let go of Morgan and walked towards me while crying out hysterically "Is that what you think Jack"? I nodded and she pushed me and started shouting out "First of all…I do love you! Why else would I come rescue you?" Elizabeth paused for a second to push me backwards once again.

She then continued shouting at me "For freedom? Are you bloody serious Jack? Yes, I want freedom and yes you can give it to me. But, I want to marry you and spent the rest of my life with you. Even if that means that we are locked up in a prison cell in Port Royal"!

I looked at her sadly and then she grabbed my hand and whispered gloomy "I don't know what happened to you here. But I do love you". I looked down at the sand sadly and whispered half angry and half nervous "Give me the ring back".

- - -

In the meantime, back in Tortuga. Will sat in a pub drinking his sorrows away. When Scarlet walked up to him and whispered "Mr. Turner. I need to speak to you". Will looked at her sadly and asked "About"? Scarlet bit her lip and whispered, "It is about Elizabeth, and well….who she went to go find".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**It really means a lot to me.**_

_**Thank you.**_


	37. Was A Great Man

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review, if you like it.**_

_**Thank you, and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 37:**

**Was A Great Man**

"Give you the rink back Jack"? Elizabeth asked as she examined the ring in her hand. She smiled at it and whispered, "It is beautiful…." I nodded my head slightly and then repeated, "Give me the ring back, 'Lizabeth". Elizabeth rolled her eyes and walked up to me while saying proudly "Maybe I should keep it, since…." Elizabeth then began to yell at me harshly "You bloody well threw it at me"!

Without thinking I began to shout back at her "Aye, 'Cuz ye deserved it"! Elizabeth gasped and asked puzzled and shocked "What happened to you here"? I opened my mouth to answer but I was interrupted by a loud scream. Captain Morgan, Elizabeth and I all looked to our right quite surprised.

It was a woman running towards us, a woman with a crew behind her. My eyebrows crossed as she approached us while screaming, "Frank…Darling, you have to help him"! My eyes widened because I realized that this was Elizabeth's mother who was approaching us. I looked behind her and saw a crew, Morgan's crew perhaps? But a few men, were carrying something, someone, maybe?

As Helena ran to us she said quite sadly and astonished "Something happened to him…" The crew then gently put down the man and I walked closer to him and asked surprised "James Norrington"? James opened his eyes slowly and smiled at me while trying to utter out "Jack Sparrow…. Apologizes, I mean Captain Jack Sparrow". I looked at him sadly as he removed his left hand off of his hip. Once he did that he revealed a deep and long cut that started from his hip to his belly button.

Elizabeth gasped and fell to her knees in shock, and Captain Morgan covered his mouth in shock. I stared at him questionably and James noticed. He took a deep breath in and as his voice cracked he was able to mutter, "Don't stare at me like that Jack". But I did not listen to him, and I continued to stare at him with wide eyes and all.

Finally after a few seconds, I too fell to my knees while asking puzzled "What happened"? James didn't say anything; all he did was cough strongly so Helena answered for him "When the ship went over the waterfall, he held onto the rope to the sails. And the rope hit him strongly as he fell into the water…" My eyes widened as I realized that James had killed me, and now he had just helped save me?

I looked at him sadly and whispered, "I don't understand why ye would rescue me". James smiled at me and whispered softly "You don't have to understand. I just want Elizabeth…" He then paused and glanced at her as she smiled and James then continued, "…to be happy". James then glanced down at Elizabeth's hand, to see the ring in her palm. Norrington gave Jack a small smirk while whispering, "I guess she is. I mean she is holding her mother's ring…"

Once he said that I played the oblivious one "What? That"? I then pointed to the ring and tried to act bluff "I have nay idea what that be". Elizabeth looked down at the ring and then at her mother who had a shocked face. James' eyebrows crossed slowly as he whispered to me "The ring Jack. The ring I told you to propose to Elizabeth with".

I rolled my eyes and quickly tried to change the subject. "Beautiful sand, eh? And this sun…ha…it be the most beautiful sun I've ever seen". Captain Morgan looked at me confused and then said "But Jack…there be only one sun". I sigh and then Helena hit us both on the head and shouted, "Both of you, shut it! James is hurt. We'll deal with everything else later".

James then gasped in pain, and even more blood started to run through his shirt. I bit my lip disappointed, took out my sash and the moved towards him. I moved his shirt up a bit, and I wiped away some of the blood off his stomach. He winched in pain as I did so, and Elizabeth asked worried "Is there something that we could do to help"? Captain Morgan looked at me, and I shook my head slightly.

Captain Morgan then whispered "Only if we go back in time...then we could help. If we knew when this happened we could of stopped the bleeding". I then dabbed the blood off his stomach and asked him "Why didn't ye tell anyone about this when ye arrived"? James looked at Elizabeth and then at me and whispered "I did what I had to do…. nothing else. Now, my conscious is clear". I then bit my lip and asked angrily "To die? That is what ye had to do"?

He slightly shook his head and whispered "No. I died for my one true love…. for **her** one true love, and for **her **happiness". James' eyes then began to close, and I looked at Elizabeth for a second and she the same to me. Elizabeth then took his hand and screamed hysterically "James! No"! James' eyes then fully closed but he let out a small smirk and whispered, "I love you Elizabeth".

His smile then faded and I reached down and grabbed his wrist. I put my finger to it to feel a heart beat, but I couldn't feel anything. I rubbed my eyes and whispered shocked "Nay! James…. yer not". I then closed my eyes because I could feel my eyes swell up slowly. Helena looked down at James with tears in her eyes and Morgan looked at him sadly and shaken.

Tears rolled down Elizabeth's eyes as she clung to him tightly. She then turned to me and whispered in between sobs "He… did…. this…. for" She took a deep breath and wiped away the tears that had fallen from her eyes. I took me sash and placed it on him while continuing for her "For us". Elizabeth nodded and then I got up and looked around at the people around me and announced loud and clear "This will be known as the day, where a good man…nay…. a **great** man passed on into the after life".

- - - -

Morgan, Helena, Elizabeth and I sat down on the sand while some of Morgan's crew were looking for a place to bury Norrington's body. For the last few minutes, I stared at Elizabeth intently. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. I honestly couldn't believe I acted the way I did to her. I got up and walked over to her and then sat beside her. She looked at me confused and a bit scared. I looked at her sadly, because of the redness of her eyes.

She stared at me for a few more seconds, and I just looked at her... still trying to decide what to do. Did I forgive her? Did I still love her? Did she love me? All these questions ran through my mind in those few short seconds. She continued to stare at me, and I let out a small smile and put my arms around her. She slightly smiled as she buried her head into my chest. I held her tightly in my arms and then I kissed the back of her head and whispered as she sobbed, "It will be alright, luv." But she continued crying so I took her head off my chest and cupped her head with my hands.

She looked at me in the eyes as I explained, "It will be alright, Miss. Swann". Elizabeth looked at me sadly and asked hopeful "Mrs. Sparrow"? I chuckled shortly and whispered back to her while wiping her tears away with my fingers "Nay…. not yet anyway". Elizabeth gasped and pulled me in for a hug and I caressed her back as she put her arms around me.

Elizabeth and I hugged for a few seconds, and during that time I whispered into her ear "I love ye, 'Lizabeth". She giggled as she heard this and said back to me "I love you to Jack". I then let go of Elizabeth and took her hand and whispered "Thank ye for rescuing me, luv". Elizabeth smiled at me but then her smile vanished as she remembered James.

Elizabeth looked me in the eyes and said tenderly "James is actually the reason why we rescued you. Will didn't tell me anything about it, he said that…" Elizabeth then stopped herself, for reasons that I didn't understand. So I asked "What did he say luv"? Elizabeth shook her head and continued "…he said that you never wanted to see me again, and other horrible things".

My eyes widened and I had suddenly become very angry. I rolled my eyes and realized that this was expected from William Turner. He did betray me in the past…many times. Elizabeth continued "But James, told me the truth, and that he was very sorry, and that…" I smiled at her warmly and asked, "What did he tell ye Lizzie"? Elizabeth sighed and continued, "He told me that you were a good man, **still**...are a good man".

I bit my lip and Elizabeth went into her pocket and took out the ring. I gulped and Elizabeth took my hand and dropped it into my palm while whispering, "You said you wanted it back". I smiled at her shortly, and then she asked puzzled "Just one question, Jack. Is this my mother's ring"? I sighed and then shook my head and replied "Nay, not anymore. It's yours".

I then took her left hand and placed the ring on her ring finger. She smiled at me and I asked "Marry me, luv"? Elizabeth nodded and pulled my head closer to hers and kissed me passionately. Our kiss was interrupted by an "Aw…" on Helena's part. She covered her mouth as we looked at her. She blushed and whispered "Sorry to interrupt…" Elizabeth and I chuckled at her reaction and Frank Morgan just stared at her blankly.

Frank walked over to us and sat down as he asked me "Is that really Helena's ring"? Helena then walked over to us and said worried "I will tell you and her that story later. But now, how do we get out of here"? Elizabeth looked at her mother, who looked at her husband who looked at me. I got up and shouted out shocked "I don't bloody well know! I was the one stranded here"!

Frank bit his lip shocked and then Helena asked angrily and desperately "You mean to tell me that you don't know Frank"? Frank looked down at the sand and spotted a rock and picked it up and said trying to sound oblivious and giddy "Pretty rock". Helena stomped her right foot on the sand and Frank then shouted "Fine, FINE! I don't know, I thought the ship would be closer to shore"!

I rolled my eyes and then said, "If the ship be closer to shore, then I wouldn't be needin' the rescuing' now would I"? Elizabeth breathed in and out deeply and asked trying to remain clam "What does this all mean? Are we stranded here"? I then looked at Frank who looked at his wife, who looked at her daughter and nodded her head. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and asked furiously "Is there anyone that can help us"?

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Sad chapter? It was hard to write for me, since Norrington is one of my favorite characters in the series. **_


	38. Alliances and Decisions

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

**Chapter 38:**

**Alliances and Decisions**

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and asked furiously "Is there anyone that can help us"? I grabbed her hand and whispered softly "Only one". Elizabeth sighed happily and her smile vividly brightened up but then I shook my head lightly and Elizabeth's eyes narrowed so she asked confused "Who is it Jack"? I cleared my throat and whispered "Tia. Tia Dalma…. But" I then got up and started pacing around the beach while saying angrily "There is absolutely no way to get in contact with her".

Frank Morgan's eyes widened as he asked "Tia Dalma? As in Calypso"? I nodded my head in his direction and Elizabeth then asked me "Calypso"? I sighed, remembering that Elizabeth did not know who Calypso was. I shifted my eyes away from hers and said softly "Aye, Tia Dalma. Long story, luv". Elizabeth pouted and said back in sorrow "There seem to be a lot of stories that are too _long_…"

I smiled at her and took her hand in mine and said quietly "Ye know luv, ye be awfully adorable when ye pout". Elizabeth's pout turned into a small giggle as I brought my hand to touch her face. Elizabeth looked at me sadly and whispered, "How are we going to get out of here"? I gave her a small smirk, a quick peck on the lips, and then wrapped my arms around her while whispering "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, luv. I always get myself out of situations that are unwanted, unneeded, unyielding, and perilous, but somehow I turn out just fine".

"Ha, ha…." I immediately heard laughter ring inside my ears. So I turned to Elizabeth, Morgan and Helena to see if any of them were laughing. But none of them seemed to be, so my eyebrows began to cross and my face began to tighten. And then I heard the laughter again, so I took a few steps away from Elizabeth and shouted out hysterically "Who the bloody hell be that"? Elizabeth looked at me confused, while the voice then began to speak "That is one important question that I always be wonderin'…." I interrupted the voice by asking alarmed "Who said that"?

Helena looked at me and asked scared "What is it Jack"? But I then shushed her and asked quietly "Who said that"? About a split second later, and little version of me appeared on my right shoulder. I gasped and asked, "Who are ye"? Morgan walked to me and asked, "Who are ye talkin' to young Jack"?

I chuckled and then responded back in a mocking tone "To the little me on me shoulder, of course"! Morgan, Elizabeth and Helena looked at me puzzled while asking in unison "To the who on yer what"? I rolled my eyes and pointed to my right shoulder while responding, once more with a mocking tone "To, little Jack on me right shoulder. How many times do I have to say it"?

Elizabeth walked up to me and took my hand in hers and whispered calmly "Jack, there isn't anyone on your shoulder". I gave her a small smirk and was about to say something when the little Jack on my right shoulder (that I saw) interrupted me by shouting "I'm right here ye bloody wench. I swear ye should have stuck with Scarlet at least she didn't give ye this much trouble".

My mouth fell open just as I heard another voice, this time coming from my left shoulder say "Don't say that! Elizabeth is the best thing that has happened to him, I mean ye, I mean us". I cleared my throat and asked angrily "What are ye two little buggers doing on me shoulders"? Elizabeth dropped my hand scared and whispered baffled "Jack…ugh…Captain. There is no one on your shoulder".

I rolled my eyes and then said sternly "Lizzie, luv. I don't like giving ye tough love, but you've got to realize that there are two little buggers on both me shoulders claiming to be me". Elizabeth glanced at both my shoulders and then back at my face to see me angry. She gulped, a bit confused and a bit frightened.

Captain Frank Morgan then took her by the shoulders and moved her away from me while whispering, "It must be the affects of Davy Jones' Locker". Elizabeth nodded half relieved and half scared for me. I cleared my throat and then took a few paces away from the group so I could be alone with the two little Jacks.

Once I reached a destination that was far enough from the crew. I asked the little me's a question "What do ye two want"? The little me on my right shoulder replied "Well, it's a quite long story. But I could tell you…." I nodded but then the little me on my right shoulder said with a laugh "…I just don't want to". I rolled my eyes and asked, "Just tell me, what is it ye want"?

- - -

"What is you want Mr. Turner? My crew and I were just about to leave…ugh…." Beckett stood on the H.M.S Dauntless holding the compass that Will had viciously taken from Jack. Beckett then opened the compass and it pointed to his left, so he continued and pointed to his left "…. that way". William nodded and asked with a smile "Where are you going"? Beckett turned to look at him and he chuckled while replying, "With Jack Sparrow dead, anywhere I want to".

Beckett paused for a second and asked suspicious "Why do you ask Turner"? William took a few steps to Beckett while replying "It seems that I have information about Captain Jack Sparrow and his…. whereabouts". Beckett looked at him surprised and confused while asking, "How is that possible Mr. Turner? You seem to be contradicting yourself William." Will shook his head and Beckett then asked puzzled "Your not? Well then…. go on".

William smiled as he began to negotiate "First you make me part of your crew, and then we will discuss Jack Sparrow and his knack for immortality". Beckett nodded and said confidently "You may speak…Commodore Turner". William smiled at him and replied happily "Jack Sparrow has not deceased, unfortunately. He is in Davy Jones Locker…" Becket stopped him there and whispered smiling "It seems that we have adamant need to find Davy Jones…"

Beckett then put out his hand and let Will shake it while saying to him "Your service has been of great importance to us at the East India Trading Company, especially now since we have both the heart of Davy Jones and Jack's compass". Will nodded and then said proudly "I believe it is part of my Job description as Commodore isn't it"? Beckett nodded and whispered calmly "Indeed".

Beckett then shouted out to the crew "Ready the fleet" and Grovington then shouted to the crew "To your stations"! Will took the compass from Beckett and whispered, "I'll be needing this after we find Jack Sparrow". Beckett's eyes widened and Will continued "So I could crush it to tiny pieces just as Jack did to my heart! And when that is done, I promise you my soul if I don't do the same to Jack"!

- --

"What we want? Oh, ha ha, ye mean what ye want. Because the wanting of the needing of the desire to want to be needin' to have said yearns is exactly what ye need. Savvy"? I nodded my head at both of the little Jacks and then whispered proudly "I know exactly what ye mean". The little Jack on my left shoulder then whispered "We need to know who can save us". I nodded and continued walking further and further into the desert away from the crew.

I stopped walking when they weren't visible anymore. I sighed while whispering sadly "I don't even get to marry her". The little Jack on my right chuckled while asking, "Why do ye want to be marryin' her anyway? She is just a wench". I snapped back angrily "She is not a wench, she is…. she is…." I then smiled and whispered, "She is a pirate". The little Jack on my left smiled at me and said smugly "Ye know Jack, ye could marry her right here…right now... Captain Morgan is well, a Captain".

I gasped as he continued talking "Aye that he is". The little Jack then continued, "Her mother be here, ye be here, she be here and what better way be there to make a good thing come out of a horrible and fatal situation"? I grinned at his response and then whispered, "That I could do, and if we do die I could die being married to her". I then stopped myself and my face grew to one of disgust. I muttered out completely shocked with myself "I've become a eunuch. Oh no! I've become Turner".

The Jack on my right laughed and said coolly "No one could be that big of an eunuch". I chuckled at his joke, my joke, our joke…. okay well I chuckled a t_the_ joke. So I rearranged my hat on my head and said happily "Today will be the day where Captain Jack Sparrow will have a Mrs.". I turned to look at both my shoulders and the two tiny versions of me were gone. I smiled to myself and then took a few steps to my right.

But suddenly I felt my stomach flip, and my feet fall closer to the ground. I was under the impression that I had magically become shorter. So I looked at my feet and noticed that there was sand covering them. My nose twitched confused, but then I felt as if there was something underneath me pulling me slowly.

I gasped and realized that is was quick sand that I had stepped in to. I pulled my leg my hardest out of the sand but it did not work. I looked around me and muttered nervously "Oh Bugger".

**_Authors Note:_**

**_Thank you all for reading, please review._**

**_Thank you!_**


	39. Uncanny

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I'm sorry that it's been a while since I have written. To be honest, I have had second thoughts about continuing to write this story. I have just gotten the feeling that my readers do not enjoy it anymore. Maybe it is just me; but that lack of confidence really affected my desire to write. **_

_**So I ask you to please tell me if you want to me continue it. I really had some good ideas for the next chapters, and I really want to write them. But I just got to know, if you (the readers) want me to write them. **_

_**Thank you to all of you who continue to read and to review. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

**Chapter 39:**

**Uncanny**

"Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Bugger". I quickly said as I tried my hardest to take my legs out of the sand. I looked down at my feet which were now completely under ground. I sighed happily realizing that this quicksand that I had unwillingly gotten into wasn't too _quick_. My ankles slowly started to be pulled further and further down into the earth. I bit my lip worriedly; looked around at the meters that I had walked away from the crew but most importantly I had walked away from my Elizabeth.

With her in my mind, I knew that I couldn't just give up that easily. So I grabbed a hold of my right thigh and lifted it up…I gasped realizing that my leg was slowly being taken out of the sand. I smiled happily and pulled my hardest, but my hardest affected my muscle control and I accidentally let my leg go. Both of my legs fell into the quick sand and I stood there speechless, sinking into the earth once again. I rolled my eyes vastly and muttered "I be needin' a miracle".

Once I finished saying that I bit my lip realizing that the sand had now pulled me into it up to my knee. I shouted out in anger and looked around furiously…but then something caught my attention.

- - -

**In the meantime: **

"Tia…is that ye"? Captain Morgan asked the mysterious female figure that had somehow strangely appeared right in front of him and the crew. Tia's face brightened up and her smile grew into a large grin. She took a few steps towards him and said, "I knew that I'd see ye again someday…. Frank Morgan". Her hand reached his face and she softly caressed it. Helena cleared her throat, walked towards them, and then she clung onto Morgan while saying proudly to Tia "Hello…..my name is Helena _Morgan_".

Captain Morgan took a step back from Tia and nodded. It seemed that the impossible happened, and Tia's grin got even larger. She nodded happily and whispered, "I knew that love vexes _all_ men someday". Helena smiled at her and began, "Yes…" Elizabeth interrupted by asking "Tia Dalma. It is so nice to see you…we need your…wait a second. Why did you come"? Tia cleared her throat and walked towards Elizabeth while saying "Elizabeth…. that…. is…."

Elizabeth stared at her nervously as she continued, "The East India trading company invaded me house. Once they did, I knew that I needed to find ye all to warn ye that…" Elizabeth quickly glanced at her mother and Morgan while asking impatiently "That"? Tia bit her lip and whispered, "…that Mr. Turner is with 'em". Elizabeth asked nervously "With them…as in… _With_ them"? Tia nodded slowly while muttering "Aye…. but it be now…. _Commodore_ William Turner".

Elizabeth's eyes went wide and she shouted out angrily "What"? Tia slowly nodded but then she stared at Elizabeth with wide eyes also. Elizabeth returned her glance while asking worriedly "What is it"? Tia gasped and whispered "It be nothin' child". She then turned around and took a few steps away from the crew and whispered…. something.

**Present Time:**

"A rock"? I asked utterly confused as it stood before me. I bent down and picked up the rock and whispered once more but this time more seriously "A rock…. a…rock". I rolled my eyes and dropped the rock down in front of me. I cleared my throat and once again tried to focus on trying to get myself out of this bloody death trap. I glanced around quickly and noticed the rock once more.

I gasped shocked as the rock suddenly had multiplied. My eyes squinted as I stared them… but then something strange started happening. The rocks started to break, and it looked like the rocks had become shells. The rocks had become…crabs? I gulped, breathed in and out slowly trying to calm myself. I looked at the thousands of crabs before me, bit my lip and shuddered in nerves.

The biggest one looked as though it was centimeters away from me. I gasped at the sight it was now creating. The big crab, which looked like a king crab to me was doing something. It looked like it was commanding the other crabs to move aside to let…. something…. through. I stared in disbelief at the thousands of crabs making a little entry way for…. well, I'm not too sure entirely.

I looked down at the sand and realized that the sand was getting really close to capturing my knees. I shrieked in shock just as I saw what was coming through the middle of the two rows of crabs. It was some kind of plant. A really long, long plant, that looked like a palm tree, but stronger. The leaves were tough, I could tell by the number of crabs it took to carry just about a dozen pieces of it.

The king crab…. as I called him, took one piece of the plant with his claws and scurried to me. My eyebrows narrowed as the crab dropped the plant right in front of me. So I picked up the plant, and examined it. It was about a meter long, I guessed. The crab then did something unexpected. It crabbed the other side of the plant and started pulling on it. I gasped and pulled harder on my side while saying bashfully "My plant". I could see the crab's little eyes stare at me blankly.

So I bit my lip and held onto the plant and let the crab pull it from my hands. As it did that, I realized that my feet moved a tiny little bit under the sand. I gasped and realized that these crabs were trying to help me. The thousands of crabs then formed one single solid line and handed the plants down to each other. I held on tightly to the plant as the King crab raised its claw up and down. Perhaps it was a signal, since all the crabs started pulling in unison. I took a deep breath and held on tightly.

Surprisingly, my feet were slowly being pulled over the sand. I wheezed happily as my body was taken from underneath the earth to another place of sand. I had fallen straight onto my stomach, so I got up quickly, and wiped away the sand from my clothes. I then turned to see the crabs once more, but they all disappeared…except for the King one. I smiled at it, took off my hat and bowed down to it.

The crab took a bow also, so I chuckled and said to it "Ye know…. Crabby. Can I call ye that? We're all right…ye and I…us…we". The crab snapped his claws together signaling…maybe…a…. thank you? I smiled and said "Thank ye, for…_that_". I sighed and started walking towards Elizabeth and the crew. But I noticed that the crab was following me, so I turned around and asked, "Takin' a walk, eh"? I continued walking and saw that the crab was going to walk along side of me. I smiled and started to make conversation…. yes, with a crab.

- - -

"Jack"! Elizabeth screamed while running towards me. I hugged her tightly and kissed her tenderly. I ran my finger on her face, gently caressing it while whispering, "Ye look beautiful luv". Elizabeth gave me a warn smile while asking puzzled "Since when are you so…. affectionate"? I gave her a small grin, pulled her into a hug and whispered into her ear "Have ye always been this beautiful luv"? I then took her hands in mine and continued, "Because if ye have, then I must have been blind not to tell ye how beautiful ye are every…"

I paused and kissed her lips every time I did… "Single…second". Elizabeth took a step back from me and asked, "Are you alright"? I nodded tenderly as she continued, "You've stopped with the 'little Jacks', right? Your not going mad…. anymore…right"? I nodded at her question and took a few steps towards the crew while saying "Are we ready to set sail or what"? Captain Morgan stared at me blankly while whispering, "Now we can…seeing…..that Tia Dalma is here".

I gasped and turned to my left to see her. I smiled at her and said understanding "Oh…. so yer the one that sent the crabs". Tia hid her face with her hands and asked mysteriously "What crabs witty Jack"? My face went pale as I turned around to face my crab friend. Elizabeth shouted in fear "Jack! Kill it"! I shook my head, and then Captain Morgan took out his pistol and aimed it at the crab.

I gasped and stood in front of the crab and shouted "Nay one be killin' him"! I then bent down and said to the crab "No worries, Crabby". Helena asked confused "Crabby"? I nodded proudly and whispered to the crab "See, that's Lizzie's mom…the one I told ye about". The crew looked at each other puzzled, but Tia smiled at me. Captain Morgan walked over to Elizabeth and whispered into her ear "It must be the effects of the Locker".

Elizabeth nodded but Morgan whispered worriedly "Hopefully". Elizabeth watched me continue to talk to the crab. I smiled at Crabby and said "We'll I've got to be leavin' ye". The crab nodded, and I put my hand into a fist, and I knocked the Crabs claws with it. I whispered, "Take care of yersef, mate". The crab quickly walked away from me.

I got up and stood up straight while saying "Once we get out of the area around the shore… we should sail…I would think starboard". Elizabeth walked over to me and whispered "Jack…. are you sure your alright"? I nodded, put my arms around her and replied "Aye. In fact…. I am going to prove to ye how alright I am". Elizabeth gasped as I got down on one knee and asked "Marry me, luv. Right here…right now". Elizabeth smiled at me and whispered softly "I can't".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review if you liked it.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading.**_

_**It really means a lot to me!**_


	40. A Cruel Man

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Jack may be a bit out of character, but you have to read until the end to understand. **_

_**Thank you all, and enjoy!**_

**Chapter 40: **

**A Cruel Man**

I nodded, put my arms around her and replied "Aye. In fact…. I am going to prove to ye how alright I am". Elizabeth gasped as I got down on one knee and asked "Marry me, luv. Right here…right now". Elizabeth smiled at me and whispered softly "I can't".

My eyes widened for a second and I felt as though my heart had stopped beating. A cold wind hit my face lightly and for those few moments as it did it was all I could understand. Nothing made sense anymore; the one thing I thought did…..did not. I looked up at Elizabeth intently and her smile slowly turned into a frown. I took a deep breath in, and gradually got off my knee.

My feet once again were firmly planted on the sand and I could finally hear my heart beat in my chest. I stared at Elizabeth for what it seemed like a decade, before I finally had the courage, or desire to speak. My nose twitched as I tried to focus my eyes on something else other than her beauty. I raised my hand, cleared my throat and started to move my mouth...but no words, sounds or questions came out.

I cleared my throat once again, humbled by the situation, and once again I took a deep breath in and asked in high-pitched voice (I assume it was the only voice that could come out of me, at the time) "Ugh…. Why"? Elizabeth stared at me blankly, as if she expected me to know the answer. She replied back with the utmost amount of sincerity in her voice "It's too hard to explain…" She took a few steps towards me and was about to continue when my heart finally did the talking "Just stop! I don't want ye anywhere near me right now"!

After I harshly uttered that statement Elizabeth's eyes started to water. I sighed sadly as she took a few steps back. I looked over at Morgan, who seemed to be shrugging at the moment. I turned back to Elizabeth who tried once again to explain "Jack you asked…" I waved my hands meaning that she should stop talking. I took a few steps towards her and alleged emotionally injured "'Lizabeth, I poured me heart out to ye luv and then ye say nay to me request to marri-age".

Elizabeth stood silently as she looked down at her feet not wanting to catch my glance. I noticed that so I grabbed her hands and said directly at her "What is it now? Ye be the heart-broken one, eh? Nay, I don't think so Lizzie. Look at me". Elizabeth still stared down at her feet so I shouted madly "I said Look at me"!

Elizabeth finally brought her eyes to look into my own so I put my hands around her and continued with a cruel tone of voice "Do ye understand the position ye have put me in"? Elizabeth looked at me half confused and half frightened. Her hands tried to loosen my grin around her...but my hands stayed firmly around her. I continued angrily "'Lizabeth, ye be my everything, savvy? Now…. right now…. tell me why ye decided to tear out me heart"?

Elizabeth eyes were red by now and the tears dripped down her face lively. I grabbed her arms tighter and screamed "Answer"! Morgan took a step forward and said to me "Jack, that's enough! Can't ye see that ye be hurtin' her"? I turned to face him for a second and screamed furiously "This be none of yer business"! Morgan took a step back, smirked and bit his lip trying to contain himself. I grabbed Elizabeth's arms tighter and asked irately "Now tell me luv, before we be havin' other interruptions… Why?" Elizabeth looked at me in the eyes and whispered, "You don't have to do this Jack". I looked at her puzzled and she continued whispering in between sobs "This…isn't…. you…Jack". I rolled my eyes and screamed out "Of course this is me! Here…. I'll prove it to ye"!

I grabbed her roughly and kissed her as passionately and as angrily as I could. My lips quenched for the touch of hers and my tongue so desperately wanted entrance but she seemed to be stopping me. When I finally departed my lips from hers, she looked at me strangely and unfamiliarly. She whispered frightened "Your different Jack. That kiss wasn't like any other…. it was strange…it was unfamiliar…it was _too_ different".

I bit my lip hard causing blood to run down my chin. I took my index finger and wiped away the blood quickly. I grabbed Elizabeth's arms once again tightly and said, "I am not different"! Tia stepped in finally and said to me "Jack….ye are. Can't ye see that"? I took a deep breath and screamed out "Ye all are bloody givin' me a headache"! Elizabeth grabbed my face lightly, but for some reason I had a feeling that she was reaching to choke me.

So I let go of her arm with one of my hands and struck Elizabeth across her cheek as hard as I could have. Elizabeth fell to the ground with a hand on her cheek. She looked at me in shock, in fear and shouted, "You've gone mad"! Tears quickly began to fall down her face and she picked herself up off the ground and ran further into the desert. I looked at my right hand so shocked that I couldn't believe myself. I took a few steps and screamed out "'lizabeth! I'm sorry…I…." Tia and Helena shook their heads at me and then began to run after Elizabeth to try to comfort her.

I looked over at Morgan who was walking over to me. I sat down on the sand with my face in my hands. Frank placed his hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up at him. He made a fist and punched my nose as hard as he could. I bit my lip from the pain and then I began to rub my nose. I whispered sadly "That one I deserved". Morgan sat down beside me while saying "Aye, ye did. Young Jack…. that wasn't ye…. was it"?

I shook my head and turned my body to face Morgans as I said desperately "Nay, it wasn't. I felt…. I don't know what I felt truthfully mate. But I do know one thing…I felt as though, my mind was being replaced by someone else's". Morgan looked at me puzzled and asked "Replaced, Jack? As in substitute, swap, switched, changed"? I nodded at his statement and I looked at my right hand disgusted with myself.

I began to whisper "I love her Frownin' Frank. But she doesn't love me…." Frank shook his head and replied disappointed "Ye be a bloody fool Jack! Of course she loves ye…. why else would she risk her life in comin' here? She didn't come fer the sand I can tell ye that much". I looked at him sadly as he began to think for a second. He gasped and asked me "Jack…. what took ye so long to come back"?

I sighed and explained "Well…. I got stuck in quick sand…." Before I could finish, Frank Morgan got up and screamed out angrily "Ye bloody scallywag Jack! Ye got stuck in quick sand? The Heart Sand"? I got up and asked confused "Heart sand? What the bloody hell ye be talkin' about"? Frank re-arranged his hat and explained "The Heart Sand Jack. As is Jones' heart, he who steps in becomes as cruel as he be".

I gasped took a few steps towards Frank and asked, "How the bloody peanut do ye know this"? Frank smiled for a second and said to me "I've heard stories Jack…. some that are a bit too wise for yer ears to hear. Once Elizabeth said nay to the proposal, I believe that_that _was the activation…. just like Tia breakin' Jones' heart". I gasped once again and shook my head violently while asking hopefully "Is there a de-activation"?

Frank looked at me sadly and whispered, "That I don't know Young Jack. But what I do know is that ye should go find her bonny lass, apologize, and explain". I nodded and ran in the direction Elizabeth had just run in. I took a few deep breaths in as I my boots hit the sand. I looked at my right hand and thought to myself "I don't deserve her…."

- - - -

"You don't deserve anything, that is."! Cutler Beckett stood on the Flying Dutchmen next to Commodore William Turner and the rest of the Royal Navy. William Turner held a wooden chest in his arms that contained that heart of Davy Jones. Jones stood near by and said back angrily "What do ye want from me"? William placed the wooden chest in one of the guards arms and then walked up to Jones while saying "The location of your locker…. would be quite helpful".

Jones laughed and then asked confused "Why"? William smiled at him and said temptingly "Immortality. Something that any human desires is the one thing that can be taken away from you…. in the matter of a cut". Jones looked at him cruelly and muttered back defeated "If we find Jack…. he belongs to me…. agreed"? William was about to agree when Beckett said "And one more thing…. You tell us where the Brethren court meets so we could destroy it and the pirates that will be in it".

Will looked at Beckett and whispered "What about Elizabeth"? Beckett whispered back to Will "Miss. Swann is of no interest of me…but is she to you? Because if she is…then I can find someone else to be Commodore". Will gulped and shook his head and whispered lying "No interest to me at all". Beckett smiled and said "Good, now…Davy Jones. Where do the Brethren Court meet"?

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading.**_

_**Please Review. Thank you! **_


	41. Hearts Sand

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review. Happy holidays everyone!**_

**Chapter 41:**

**Hearts Sand**

With every step I took I felt my heart beat faster and faster. Small trickles of sweat started beating down my brows. I felt the suns diagnostic pressure before, but now I felt as though it had the imminent power to melt me into my own boots. I took deep and steady breaths and reluctantly I started releasing the oxygen that I was supposed to be breathing in.

I never was one to let my nerves take over me but this time I couldn't resist any longer. Resist…. I couldn't resist many things any longer. I couldn't resist Elizabeth and her strange but yet obvious beauty. I couldn't resist my knack of punishment, and I couldn't resist my lack of sensibility. My eyes squinted to see my Lizzie sitting cross-legged on the sand, beside Tia and her mother.

I started to walk a bit faster, pressuring my legs to the ultimate strength they composed. I called out "'Lizabeth". And at that moment she turned around to look in my direction, and I could see her red eyes and the tears streaming down her face. I gasped and a horrible feeling took over me once again, and I couldn't help but scream out angrily "Are ye cryin' Lizzie? Ye deserve it, for what ye did to me ye bloody wench"!

Once I finished saying that I covered my mouth in shock and in disgust. Elizabeth's mouth dropped for a second, and I took a few steps towards her and muttered nervously "I…. I…. I'm sorry…." Elizabeth got up and walked towards me while screaming "Is that what you came for Jack? To insult me"? I shook my head but something on the tip of my tongue couldn't help but whisper, "Aye, life is cruel, is it not"?

Elizabeth wiped away some of her tears with the sleeve of her jacket, and then she pushed me away with her arms as hard as she could. I wobbled backwards and she continued screaming "You…. are becoming a monster"! I gasped at her statement and took her in my arms and began to whisper "Nay, luv. I am not. It's just me…" Elizabeth tried to fight my grip on her, but I held her too tightly.

Elizabeth's mother walked up to me angrily and shouted "Jack…. release my daughter"! I shook my head and took my hand and touched Lizzie's cheek slightly…but by Elizabeth's tense figure I could tell that she was scared I was going to hit her again. With that thought, I let her go from my arms before that uncontrollable feeling hit me once again. Elizabeth fell to the sand and her mother bent down onto her knees in front of her to make sure she was all right. "Are you alright Elizabeth"? she asked and Elizabeth just nodded simply.

I caught Tia's glance; it was a very strange glance. I was usually good at reading women, but this time I couldn't figure out what she was trying to tell me. I gasped and took a few steps over to her and asked worriedly "Do ye know"? Tia's eyes widened as she gasped, "Do YE know"? Elizabeth got up curiously and asked still a bit frightened by my presence "Know what Tia"?

Tia took a few steps towards me once again and then said to me "Put out yer arm Jack". My eyebrows crossed at her remark, and I was about to ask why…but then I realized that maybe this might help Elizabeth understand what was happening to me. I put out my left arm and Tia took her hand and placed it on my palm. Suddenly, my eyes shut tightly and I felt my body begin to expand. I bit my lip nervously and Elizabeth asked worriedly "What are you doing to him"? I let out a small smile because from that one sentence I realized that she still had some feeling left for me.

Feelings aside, I began to feel stranger and stranger per second. I felt as though my body changed, changed into something eerie, wet and cruel. Tia then let go of my arm and Elizabeth screamed in fright and asked "Jack"? She then walked up to Tia and grabbed her shoulders and screamed out in panic and terror "What have you done to him"? I stood there shocked at the way she was behaving when I clearly was right in front of her.

I screamed out "Lizzie, luv. I am right here" but somehow my voice changed. It was sharper and more fierce then my actual voice. I took a step in front of me but my legs were heavier than usual, so I tried to use my hand to lift them. But once I looked at my hands…. well my hands were no longer their anymore. Helena screamed in fright "What have you done to him"? I gasped as I stared at my claws for hands, and pursed my lips together realizing that they were a lot wetter than usual.

Elizabeth took a step towards me and asked scared "Jack…I mean…. Captain…. ugh… Jones"? I gasped and looked at myself once more, but now realizing that my once upon a time beard had turned into a beard of tentacles. I gulped and muttered softly "I knew I never had a face fit for tentacles". Tia smiled at my reaction and then said to Elizabeth "I knew it Miss. Swann! I knew that witty Jack would never strike a wo-man"!

Elizabeth covered her face with her hands while asking nervously "What have you done to him"? Tia shook her head and stared at Elizabeth while explaining "Long ago, this Locker on which we all be standin' now…used to be a place of pilgrimage that brought excitement and spiritual relief to those who be needin' it. This also be the place that I, first met Davy Jones, but back then he was not the great sea Lord as he be today".

She paused, glanced at me and continued, "Young witty Jack did not watch his step, for he stepped in the 'Hearts Sand'. There be a cruel punishment for those who walk in Davy Jones' footsteps". Elizabeth asked confused and upset "That doesn't explain why Jack has now turned into Jones"! I cleared my throat and grabbed Tia's hand and pushed it against my arm. I felt the same reaction as I had felt before. I felt wet and eerie but this time when I took a step my legs were no longer heavy and I had once again become my old rugged self.

I smiled at Elizabeth and whispered "It was not me, luv". Elizabeth and her mother both looked each other puzzled. Helena asked curiously "But why is there a Hearts land"? Tia was about to answer but I interrupted and said proudly "I know the answer to that, just like I know the answer to everything, but that be besides the point…ugh…. Tia, here, was banished by the other Gods and sent to the first land ashore. She met Davy Jones on this beautiful but fatal isle where we stand".

I paused for a second and took Elizabeth in my arms and then continued "Correct me if I be wrong, which is unlikely but…. Anyway, Lizzie, luv. Tia fell in love Jones on this island, but she could not live with herself. She is a goddess; she was not supposed to fall in love. But she did…. didn't she?" I held Elizabeth's right hand in mine now while I glanced over to look at Tia who had a sad look on her face.

I gave her a small smirk as she asked confused "How do ye know all this Jack Sparrow"? I chuckled and kissed Elizabeth's hand while saying "It is how _I_ fell in love. Not exactly the same way, but I Captain Jack Sparrow, could not admit that I had feelings for something other than myself, but then it happened. As it did for ye…." Tia smiled at me and continued the story "What Jack say be true. But I am willing to bet anything that he nay know the rest".

I shook my head and took Elizabeth in my arms once again as Helena asked puzzled "What is the rest of the story"? Tia chuckled and replied "Not a story…. it be the truth. What young Jackie did not say is why it be called the Hearts Sand. (Pause) It be called that for the reason that Jones' cut out his heart there…" My face turned to one of disgust and then it slowly turned to one of surprise.

That feeling once again took over me and I pushed Elizabeth away from me and I began screaming at her "Take yer mangy mutt paws off me ye wench". Elizabeth fell to the sand once more frightened by my change in moods. I bent down to her level and whispered angrily "Lying down…that is the only thing ye women be good for… so us men could be on top of ye".

I then took off my jacket quickly and started to unhook the took part of my pants. Elizabeth breathed in and out in fear and her mother ran over to us quickly and started hitting me with the hardest punches that she could create. But I laughed hysterically and hit her across the face causing her to fall to the sand. I then muttered evilly to Elizabeth "This won't hurt, love. No worries…. Jackie promises".

Tia could not stand it any more so she walked over to him and touched his shoulder and muttered "Deus of Bonus quod Malum dico him ut subsisto"( English translation: God of Good and Evil tell him to stop) At that moment I stopped unbuttoning my pants and I fell to the ground with my eyes closed. I felt frozen and pitiless as the sand rubbed against my bare legs. Tia then muttered "Jack", and my eyes flew open. I gasped as I realized that my pants were now at my ankles, so I pulled them up as quickly as possible and hooked them once again.

I turned to look at Elizabeth and she was gasping in horror and so was Helena. I bit my lip and said to them "I am so…." Helena screamed out "Curse or no curse! I don't want my daughter to be with this monster"! "But she must" said a voice. He walked over to us and said "I be knowin' Jack for two decades and he be a good man… the curse will be broken only if Miss. Swann remains with him".

I glanced at Frank and whispered, "Thank ye, Captain". He nodded as I asked "What have ye been doin' all this time"? He smiled and answered "I got the ship back onto the sea". Tia looked at him strangely as he continued "Mr. Crabby, yer mate, Jack. Helped me". Helena broke up into tears and said "Oh, now _he_ has gone mad". Elizabeth looked at me and whispered "Jack…." I turned to look at her and she took my hand and whispered, "I'll stay with you". Before I even had the chance to respond, Tia took me by the arm and said "Let's a take a walk Jack".

- - -

"Did I not ask you a question Davy Jones"? Beckett looked at Davy Jones with the utmost amount of curiously there was possible. Jones nodded and said back harshly "I don't know where the Court meets, I nay be a pirate Lord". William looked at him and asked tempting him "Really? Well, I believe you do know where they meet". He then took out Davy Jones' heart locket, and Jones bit his lips strongly.

Will walked over to the side of the ship and held it above the railing while saying "Tell us, or else I'll smash is to pieces". Jones looked at him sadly while shouting "That is useless to me, it only controls the Heart Sand and those who be influenced by it". Will smiled and said "Yes, and I could kill them". Jones breathed in and out nervously, then he took a step and shouted out "I won't tell ye were it is, so yer going to have to just kill them"! Will smiled, held onto the locket tightly and whispered "Very well".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading.**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you once again!**_


	42. Jacob Smith

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please review, it shows me that you want me to continue the story.**_

_**So please let me know what you think.**_

_**Thank you.**_

**Chapter 42:**

**Jacob Smith**

"Where exactly are we walkin' to on this walk"? I looked ahead at Tia who seemed to be ignoring me at the moment. Her steps were quicker than mine, and more eager I saw. I took larger and quicker steps so that I could catch up to her. I called out "Is this goin' to be taken long? I need to get back to 'Lizabeth". Tia turned around angrily, grabbed my hand and said nothing.

I looked at her face and I could trace the anger that hid behind her eyes. I shrugged my shoulders once to show the puzzlement that truly hid in my mind. But Tia bit her lip and grabbed my left arm and dragged me further and further away from Elizabeth. I cleared my throat and asked curiously "Where is that, ye exactly be taken me"? Tia stared at me coldly and that feeling once again came over me.

My tongue hardened, my palms began to sweet and lips were once again being forced open by that _thing_ that had unwillingly taken over me. I screamed out "Answer me ye damn wench"! And when she didn't answer me, I used all the strength in me to push her away. Tia fell to the sand dryly, and with a bitter stare she got up once again and started walking.

I chased after her and shouted "No wonder Jones cut out his heart. Who could ever love ye"? Tia shook off the comment with reluctance and continued walking to the destination that she still had not revealed to me. I growled for a second and then grabbed her arm and squeezed it as hard as I could have.

Suddenly, I felt my insides yell out in pain and my body started to feel useless. I looked at Tia straight in the eyes and whispered in a soft and sotto voice "Calypso…" Once I finished saying that word…that name…. that…. title…my eyes closed firmly shut, my body fell to the sand and everything went dark.

- - -

_In the mean time:_

"Very Well" Will smiled evilly at Davy Jones while eyeing his reaction cautiously. Davy Jones stared at the heart locket in his hand and tried desperately to hide the hurt that was filling up his insides. Will then walked over to Beckett and asked "Do you mind if I use your sword my Lord"? Beckett nodded his head, smiled and handed his sword freely to Commodore Turner.

William Turner took the sword in his hands, and slightly brushed the blade with his fingers. He then looked at Davy Jones and saw that he had a very nervous expression on his face. Will cleared his throat, and walked towards Jones with a smirk on his lips. Beckett quickly demanded "Don't hold us in anticipation, Mr. Turner. Quickly…." Will nodded and then put the heart locket on the edge of the ships railing and raised the sword high in the air and swung it down to the necklace.

Jones shouted "No"! And Will stopped the sword and turned his head to face Jones and asked smugly "So you will tell us where they meet"? Davy Jones nodded profusely and then Will said, "It's too bad". Once he finished that statement he took the sword and cut the top part of the locket open. Jones gasped in horror he screamed out hurt "No"! Will took the first half of the locket and dropped it into the ocean and then threw the other half to Jones while saying "It really is too bad…. it _was_ a beautiful locket".

Jones took the half of the locker that was still in tact and held it with his claws. He looked at it sadly and whispered "Calypso…." Will handed back the sword to Lord Beckett and said "Prepare to set sail in the direction that Jones will tell us. I am sure that he will happily oblige to the offer that he has received".

Will walked towards the helm while Beckett confronted Jones. Jones' eyes squinted at Cutlet and he just stared at him coldly while saying "I do apologize about your loss of your…. Rubbishy revolting _thing_. I'm sure it meant a lot to you, just as eliminating all the pirates means a lot to me". Beckett then called out to Will "Sail Starboard Commodore Turner…" Jones nodded and then licked his lips profusely as he watched Beckett follow Mr. Turner.

- - - -

"Jack"! Elizabeth screamed out shocked at the sight in front of her. Frank was called upon by Tia moments ago, but Elizabeth did not know that it was to help carry my unconscious body over to them. Elizabeth fell down to her knees and asked Tia "What have you done to him"? Tia shook her head and asked angrily "Ye think that I did this, child? Why would I ever want to hurt witty Jack"?

Elizabeth turned to Frank and he whispered "Something must have happened to Jones and since he be controlled by that cruel Buccaneer, that means he must take the consequences for it". Elizabeth felt her eyes well up in tears and then she asked scarcely "Is he dead"? Tia shook her head and whispered "Not dead, child. But frozen, frozen unconscious".

Elizabeth rubbed my hand and whispered "Jack…I love you". And with the phrase, my eyes opened, and Elizabeth chuckled happily and then whispered, "Jack…are you alright"? I cleared my throat and got up off the sand and whispered happily "Jack…I do like that name". Tia smiled at me and said "Jack, are ye feeling any different"? I chuckled and asked puzzled "No, not different. Just slightly parched…now ugh…why do you all keep calling me Jack"?

Everyone's mouth dropped but Elizabeth was first to react "Because that is your name". I chuckled and walked towards Tia while whispering seductively "Well, _you_ can call me that if you like". Elizabeth's eyes widened and she stomped her foot and screamed at me "What the bloody hell do you think your doing Jack"? I rolled my eyes, walked over to her and said "First off, my name is NOT Jack. My name is Jacob, Jacob Smith. Or smithy if you like".

I paused, cleared my throat and then continued in a very formal voice "Second, you do realize that I could have you arrested for how you just talked to me". Elizabeth breathed in and out and whispered to herself "This is not real…this is not real…" I chuckled at her while whispering smugly "Oh it is truly real…Ugh…speaking of real…. where are we? The last I remember, I was impersonating a pirate to get into Tortuga…now all I see…is...sand".

A man in a long coat, a beard, and black hair (Frank) walked over to me and said "Jack, if ye be playin' some kind of game now…. it nay be amusing". I rolled my eyes once again, took off my jacket and said "A game? Is that what you call life Mr.…." Frank smiled at me and played along "Captain…Captain Frank Morgan". My eyes widened and I quickly grabbed his arms and put them behind him while asking angrily "Where are my shackles?"

I then sigh, and hold his arms tightly while continuing "Must have left them on my other pants. But in other news…. Captain Morgan you are under arrest by the Royal Navy…." Captain Morgan chuckled and asked "And in what cell are ye planin' to put me in Jack"? I looked around and noticed that there was only sand around us. I bit my lip angrily and then shouted into his ear "Sir, if you call me by that name one more time, I will see that you get hung once I return to Port".

Morgan laughed and then pushed me down onto the sand and asked "Really? We'll see, won't we…JACK"? I rolled my eyes and saw a woman staring at me hurt, it was the same woman that I threatened to arrest. I walked over to the blonde and asked, "Have I met you before"? She shook her head and whispered, "No, I haven't met _you_ before". I smiled at her and continued, "What is your name Miss.…"?

Elizabeth wiped a few tears away from her eyes and replied "Elizabeth…. Elizabeth Sw…Sparrow. Elizabeth Sparrow". I smiled at her and then whispered, "Well, it is very nice to meet you Miss. Sparrow…" Helena sat on the ground this entire time, and just thought. She watched Frank walk towards me while saying "Ugh…Jacob, I think ye be needin' a nap".

I shook my head and said "No, actually. I am very well…" and before I could finish my sentence, Frank punched me in the head causing me to fall unconscious. He then whispered "Nightly, night Smithy". Elizabeth asked scared "What is happening to him"? Tia was about to respond when Helena answered "He has turned into his worst enemy. Something happened to Jones…I can't put my finger on it…but something bad happened to his heart, or to his mind…. and Jack is being controlled by his other half. The half that he never lets out…the 'proper' side of him".

Tia nodded her head because she started to understand what was happening. She got up and shouted "Jacob Smith, a man that hides out witty Jack. And there is only one person that can help find the real Jack". Just then everyone began to look at Elizabeth and she asked innocently "Me? What can I do"? Helena smiled at Tia and explained "You need to make him fall in love with you…. the real you…and if that happens…we might find the REAL Jack". Elizabeth looked over at Frank and asked, "Is this going to work"? He shrugged his shoulders, took out his bottle of rum and whispered "It be worth a shot…." He then walked over to the unconscious me and poured the rum on my face while saying "Wake up, Jacoby…Miss…._Sparrow_…needs to talk to ye".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you all for reading.**_

_**Happy Holidays to everyone!**_

_**Please Review! Thank you everyone.**_


	43. Thoughts

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you for reading and for reviewing!**_

**Chapter 43: **

**Thoughts**

"Pft…. ahhhh…eww…what was the awful substance that was just poured on my face"? I asked instantly baffled. Miss. Sparrow, was it? Was looking at me in a sad manner, in a confused manner as well, but I could tell that it was mostly sad. I raised myself to my feet, and quickly turned to look at Frank Morgan, or the idiot who had just punched me. He held a steady grin in my direction, I smirked at him back while saying "On our way back to London I'll see that you get hung".

Frank chuckled while taking his wife Helena in his arms; he then whispered to no one in particular "We will see about that, _Smithy_". Miss. Sparrow took a few steps towards me, grabbed my arm and said "I think its about time we get out of this locker…I mean…place. Don't you agree Mr. Smith"? I could tell that she was being quite fake to me, but I let it slide and asked "And…just…how do we get out of here"?

Another woman, this time with dark skin and beautiful braided hair approached me while saying "I can take care of that part…" and she softly giggled. She bowed, again another gesture that was fake, and said "Me name is Tia Dalma…and if ye need anythin' Mr. Smith just let me know". Elizabeth snapped her fingers, as in a signal for her to stop exaggerating.

I chuckled, removed my hat and began examine it while asking puzzled "Have I always had this hat"? I looked down at Elizabeth to see her shrug, but before I could say another word she grabbed me by the arm and let me towards the ship. I stood beside the ship, watching the rest of the people around me crawl on the ropes to get onto it. I cleared my throat and asked, "Is anyone going to send a ladder for me, or am I just going to stand here?" Frank rolled his eyes and said under his breath "A ladder, aye, because he be just that darn special".

I cleared my throat again, because I began to think that no one heard me. So I asked "Did you not hear me"? Helena had begun to get irritated also so she too said under her breath "We heard you, wish we didn't though". Frank laughed, and Elizabeth shook her head at the both of them.

Elizabeth then said sharply "Like insulting him is going to help". Tia smiled at her as she continued but this time whispering so I couldn't hear "I still love him. That man down there, no matter how irritating is still Jack. My Jack, and you two will not make a mockery of him or of me. It is hard enough as it is for me! Are you two going to make it more complicated or are you going to help"?

Tia giggled and said loudly "Mr. Smith, ye be going to have to use the ropes to climb up". I looked at the long, and thick ropes that hung over the side of the ship. I bit my finger in nervousness and then set out to try. Tia then took the group and whispered to them "Now, Jacob may or may not have the same intelligences as Jack had before. He may not even have the same physical strengths as Jack had".

Elizabeth's lips curled as she asked worriedly "How certain are we that he doesn't have any"? Just then, a loud thump was heard. It was I. I tried to climb up the robes but I feel straight on my back and now I was crying out in pain "I am not _too_ hurt". Tia turned to me and replied to my question in a whisper "Very certain". Elizabeth looked over the ships edge and watched Jack try to climb up the robes.

Frank chuckled and said loudly "He be worse than a first year, he be like a whelp. Ha ha, that be what I'll call 'em. Ye hear that ye whelp"? Elizabeth rolled her eyes, as Frank started counting the minutes it took me to get up onto the ship.

- - - -

"Shipwreck cove. That be the answer."! Commodore William Turner sipped his cup of tea with his pinky sticking out while Davy Jones got tortured in the corner of the cabin. Three officials were threatening to destroy the other half of the locket…. William proposed cheers to Lord Beckett, who happily obliged. Beckett then said in a stern voice "And the answer to the other question".

It was more of a demand then a question, so Jones looked at his locket, and answered horribly beaten with guilt "Shipwreck"! William swallowed his nice and warm tea and then said coldly to Jones "I believe we know that answer…. men, destroy the locket"! Jones shouted out "Nay! It is called Shipwreck, and the place is Shipwreck Cove". The three handed the locket back to Jones on account of Cutlers orders.

Davy Jones left the cabin as quickly as possible, to leave Beckett and Turner to their afternoon brunch. Turner smiled at Beckett while saying "Wow, Pirates don't seem to be that imaginative". Beckett replied with a dry tone "What do you expect, after all there brains are as small as a peanuts".

- - - -

"Very good Jacob! You made it"! Elizabeth smiled at me as I finally stepped onto the decks of the ship. Frank laughed and shouted out "After 32 minutes and 13 seconds. Aye, that be very impressive". I smiled and didn't notice that was sarcastic so I replied with a "Thank you". Miss. Sparrow smiled at me and took my hand once again and whispered, "This is the Black Pearl, and your new home for a few weeks". She then led me to down the stairs and towards the cabins.

She asked happily "Would you like to go in"? My eyes squinted because suddenly I had become confused at what she meant, but I nodded along anyway and went into the cabin. As we entered the cabin, she closed the door behind her and went to sit on the bed. I chuckled, because I realized what was going on here. I sat down on the bed beside her, took her hand in mine and said as nicely as possibly "Star shine…" I began; Elizabeth couldn't help but giggle at the way I started.

I ignored her giggle and continued "Listen…I don't take bribes, Miss. Sparrow". Elizabeth cleared her throat confused, as I continued "You are a very attractive girl, but that doesn't mean you should sell yourself to men…" Elizabeth let go of my hand, got up franticly and started puffing out in shock. Elizabeth's eyes narrowed as she asked screaming "You think I'm a? You think? You think that I am a prostitute? A wench"?

I got up off the bed and tried to correct the situation by saying "No…well…. yes. But not by the way you look, but by the way you led me here, and the way you always seem to be touching me…" Elizabeth scoffed out angrily and screamed "Excuse me for trying to be friendly"! She made her way to the door, touched the handle, but did not turn it. She just turned around to face me, smiled and whispered, "I should not have done that. I'm sorry, Jacob".

Elizabeth needed to be strong now; she had to fix Jack, because she missed him. She missed him horribly, and even though his looks remained, she missed his essence, his warm smile, his desirable want for life, and his quirky personality. She missed him as a whole and it hurt her horribly to see that she could have possibly lost him forever.

Tears started to form in her eyes, and she just let them flow down her checks. I noticed a few seconds later but all I could do was watch her puzzled. She continued to stare at me and to cry but after a few moments she finally started to wipe away some of the tears. I got up and asked, "What is it"? She wrapped her arms tightly around herself and whispered, "I just…. I miss _him_". At that moment, I smiled at her, held out my arms and she grabbed me quickly and led me in a tight embrace.

I held her lightly and asked, "What happened Miss. Sparrow"? But Elizabeth couldn't answer; she was too busy playing with the dreadlocks in my hair. And all of a sudden she started crying harder, and I took her hand in mine and whispered, "Everything will be alright, Lizzie". And for that second Elizabeth stopped crying, looked into my eyes and asked hopeful "Jack"? I looked at her sadly and replied "No, Miss. Jacob". Elizabeth threw her hands around me and started to cry once more but this time it was more desperately.

She let go of me and slowly slid down to the floor. She held her knees close to her chest and looked around the cabin while whispering a prayer "Please, God. Help me, help him". I suddenly felt this huge guilt inside of me so I bent down and asked, "Is it that I look like him"? Elizabeth chuckled slightly while replying "More than you can imagine".

I let out a small smirk, sat down beside her on the wooden floor and asked, "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better"? Elizabeth wiped away some of her tears with her sleeve, looked up and replied "No…" She paused, nodded and continued "Yes… there is". I asked willingly "Then what is it"? She looked at me with her light brown eyes while responding, "Tell me…that…you love me…and that you will never leave me…and at the end of it…call me…love".

I cleared my throat and was about to begin but she interrupted with a last minute request "Oh, and say bugger". I nodded, looked at her in the eyes and whispered, "If you think this will help. All right…. I love you, and I will never leave you, love. And Bugger". Elizabeth smiled at me, and grabbed my face with her hands and kissed me passionately. She then put her arms around me and said "Oh, Jack. I missed you"! I let her enjoy the moment; it was the right thing to do, wasn't it?

I certainly was no Jack, but for a few seconds I could be. Elizabeth let go of me and kissed me once more but this time more romantically. I closed my eyes, wishing the kiss would stop so I could tell her the truth. But once we did stop, she looked so happy that I couldn't do it. I just couldn't, something inside me wouldn't let me.

She got up quickly, ran towards the door while saying "I have to tell the rest"! I finally couldn't take it anymore, so I shouted out "I'm not Jack! Who is this bloody Jack anyway"? Elizabeth stopped, and just stood still. She had really thought for a second that it was him. The real him, but it wasn't. She slowly turned around and answered his question "A good man. That's who Jack is".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Happy New Years everyone!**_


	44. Sorry

**Chapter 44:**

**Sorry  
**

**(One week later)**

"It has been one week of non stop bogus smiling Tia. I don't think that I can take this anymore". Elizabeth sat on the rim of the ship as Tia stared at her in wonderment. Tia rubbed her head as she whispered angrily "Ye can't do that child. Ye must make him fall in love with ye"! Elizabeth shook her head, sighed before asking worriedly "And what if he doesn't fall in love with me? I mean, I have the same responsibilities everyday. I try to make him feel like a prince and this Mr. Smith treats me like…like a…. like a…."

Tia smiled while continuing for her "like a...Pirate"? Elizabeth nodded profoundly while getting off the rim of the ship. She turned to Tia and whispered "Its just that…. it feels as if just a second ago I was on that island trapped with him…what happened to that"? Tia chuckled and replied cleverly "Time goes by too quickly child". Elizabeth nodded as Tia continued "But waiting does not help either Miss. Swann. Do ye know what helps"?

Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders while asking "Love"? Tia let a small smirk fall from her lips as she replied with a small sparkle in her eyes "Faith. If ye have faith child, that Jack Sparrow lies somewhere beneath Jacob Smith; then Jack Sparrow will appear. And Miss. Swann... I'm sure he misses ye too".

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at Tia and she was about to ask her another question when she walked over to Frank Morgan and asked seriously "How are we doin'…hmmm"? Frank shrugged his shoulders and looked over at his wife while muttering repentantly "We have almost got it…" Tia smiled as she said, "Well then, tell me…" Helena gulped, sighed and whispered, "We've got nothing Tia…. Frank was just telling me that maybe Jack could help us…" Elizabeth couldn't help but ease drop when she heard his name.

Tia shook her head and whispered "_Could _of helped us…but at the moment Mrs. Morgan, Jack is unavailable". Elizabeth walked over to the group and asked interested "Did I hear someone mention Jack"? Tia cut in "Ye mean Jacob, dear". Elizabeth nodded slowly trying to erase the realization. Frank then whispered "Aye, darlin'. We were…ugh…just sayin' that Jack could have helped us solve that bloody puzzle that Tia punned on us last week. Ye know the one with, up is down…. down is up…. I don't bloody know anymore…it be one of the two". Elizabeth put her finger to her chin and asked hopefully "Do you think that Jacob could help"?

Just then my voice was heard and I asked willingly "That Jacob could do what"? Miss. Sparrow turned to look at me with wide eyes and a strange expression. She smiled and lied through her teeth "That…you could help us with the cooking for this evening". I smiled at her because she truly was beautiful when she lied. I decided to play along for a bit "And what will we be cooking Miss. Sparrow"? She bit her lip, looked at Tia who was trying to figure out something to say.

I chuckled as I decided to cut them a break "Chicken"? Miss. Sparrow nodded in my direction and then she took my arm and said to me "You are so smart Jacob…" Just then I felt an urge inside me to give her a small smirk. I chuckled and said smugly "No, no, luv. I'm just clever that's all". Elizabeth's eyes widened as mine did, I cleared my throat and said nervously "What the bloody hell was that"? Elizabeth put her hands to her eyes, rubbing softly trying to stop the tears from leaving her sockets. Too many times had something Jacob done reminded her of Jack, and too many times she had thought that it was truly the Jack Sparrow that she knew and loved.

I cleared my throat once again and whispered as I continued walking on the ship "I'm sorry Elizabeth, it must have had something in my throat". I decided to change the subject so I examined the structure of the ship and said to her "Is this your ship"? Elizabeth smiled and was about to respond but she thought about his question for a second. In reason, it was going to be her ship once she married Jack. Elizabeth nodded and Jacob gasped before saying "Wow that is quite an accomplishment for a woman of your age. You must be very proud of yourself".

Elizabeth cleared her throat and asked, "What do you like most about it"? I shrugged my shoulders before seeing the helm. I pointed to it and said, "That…I've always wanted to learn…. So tell me Miss. Elizabeth, what do you like most about this ship"? Elizabeth felt a sudden wave of memories crash into her mind, and before she knew it she was speaking those memories "The Black Pearl…is…freedom".

I stared at her for a few seconds wondering where she had gotten that. It seemed so familiar to me, as if I had spoken those words. But I shook that thought away from my mind because it seemed so impossible. Suddenly, I had begun to feel very weary of my thoughts, and I felt my blood rush to my head. My face had become very pale and Elizabeth realized that so she asked, "Is everything alright"? My eyes slowly closed as shooting pains started shooting up my left arm. I bit my lip as I fell to the wooden deck unconscious. Elizabeth gasped in horror before screaming "Tia, Mother, Someone! Jack is hurt"!

- - - -

"Jack…Jacob…"? Those two words suddenly echoed in my ears diligently. I opened my eyes to see Elizabeth, Frank, Helena, and Tia sitting at my bedside. I got up franticly and asked, "What happened"? But the four of them looked at each other confused. Elizabeth asked hopefully "Jack"? I rolled my eyes and shouted "No! For the bloody fifteenth hundredth time! I am not Jack"! Elizabeth's heart sank so she placed her head in her hands and while whispering "Oh…I'm sorry".

I closed my eyes once again realizing that I had over reacted. So I screamed out desperately "If I could go back in time…. I wouldn't have said that". Elizabeth got up from her chair and walked towards the door while saying sadly "If I could go back in time, I would wish that I would of never met you Jack". Everyone in the room other then me looked shocked and astounded. I on the other hand had never been more confused in my entire life.

Tia and Helena had followed Elizabeth out the door to leave just Frank, the disgusting pirate, beside me. I sighed and asked, "What happened to me"? Frank chuckled and whispered, "Ye had some kind of attack mate". I gasped and asked "A heart attack"? Frank smiled and whispered under his breath "Nay, we weren't that lucky". I cleared my throat and said loudly "Again! I have good ears! Why don't you like me Frank"?

He looked at me with his keen eyes and asked "Why don't ye like me Mr. Smith"? He placed his hand on my shoulder and I looked at his hand disgusted while explaining, "You're a pirate! My kind of people do not associate with your kind of people! Now kindly remove your hand"! Frank removed his hand off my shoulder quickly as his face turned to one of anger. He pulled at the wooden stool behind him, the one that Elizabeth had currently been sitting on and asked offended "My kind of people, eh? Well, just 'Cuz were pirates ye consider us dirt"?

I nodded and explained with a harsh voice "Yes! My kind of people are of high status, we are up. You are down! Those things are opposites, they just don't work with each other, unless of course somehow...something... happens to make some kind of flip...where an agreeme…" Frank cut me off with a question "Repeat that. Repeat that whole sentence now! That's an order"! I gulped and tried to repeat the sentence as accurately as I could. I breathed in and out before trying "Well, I said that you are down, and I am up. Unless we flip, with an agreement…"

Frank smiled and whispered "Ah…an agreement with the sea. I've got it! Tomorrow evenin', that is if ye can't get out of bed by then, I expect ye to hold on tightly to something. Tomorrow evenin', is when we go back to the land of the living"! I gasped and asked worriedly "We're not in the land of the living"? Frank's eyes widened as he realized that Jacob did not know anything about the riddle so he bit his lip and shook his head silently while changing the subject "Would ye like something to drink? Water? Rum? Scotch? Bird Fesses?"

- - -

"Tell me ye didn't mean it"! Tia warned Elizabeth as they made their way up to the main deck that night. Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face as she replied, "I did! If Jack wouldn't have met me none of this would have happened"! Helena walked towards her daughter and whispered "Elizabeth, sweetheart. You love him…I know you lied to yourself when you said that".

Elizabeth turned her back to her mother and shouted angrily "Why does it even matter to you? You hate Jack"! Helena shook her head and whispered back warmly "That is not true. I just didn't understand how you could go through all of this for a pirate. But then I realized that I, myself, left everything for a pirate as well". Elizabeth turned around angrily and screamed, "Yes! And you left my father in the mean time"!

Helena chuckled and asked cleverly "And what is that you did for Jack? You left James and Will for him! I only left one person, you broke two hearts". Elizabeth looked over the edge of the ship and stared off into the ocean while saying "William...Will... lately, I've been having dreams of him". Tia finally said something "Bad dreams"? Elizabeth smiled and replied "No, good dreams. The type of dreams that you like dreaming. I used to dream of Jack that way, but with Jacob here…. I think that, I'm starting to lose feelings for him".

Tia looked at the wooden deck in disappointment because she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Jack loves Elizabeth too much; he doesn't deserve his heart to be broken after he comes back…that is if he ever comes back. Elizabeth peered out at the ocean around her and whispered, "Jack…. I'm sorry…" She then closed her eyes trying to block the tears from coming down her cheeks. Once she opened her eyes again she finished her sentence "I just can't wait for you any longer…. I'm sorry".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_


	45. Names and Letters

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you to all who reviewed.**_

**Chapter 45:**

**Names and Letters**

_"Will, just promise me that Jack won't find out". Elizabeth muttered in front of the fireplace in her blue, silk, almost see through nightgown. Will pressed his lips to her neck and softly whispered "Jack, who"? Elizabeth's eyes slowly closed and a smirk flickered across her lips. Will reached for the silver buttons on the night gown and began to unbutton them while whispering coldly "Jack doesn't exist…It's Jacob now"._

Elizabeth's eyes flew open to find herself lying down on the hard wooden floor in Jack's old cabin. She placed her hand to her forehead and cautiously wiped the sweat away from her brows. The dream had frightened her terribly. And not only because of the fact that Will had almost made love to her, but also because Jack was still Jacob. Previous nights, she had dreamed that Jack was her beloved pirate lover as he had once been.

Suddenly, tears formed in her eyes and for the first time in a long time, she just let the tears fall down her cheeks. A few moments later she realized that a candle was burning on the other side of the cabin and abruptly a voice from the other side of the cabin scared her "Lizzie…. my Lizzie" it said.

Elizabeth turned around to see me reading off a paper that I had just found in the Captains desk. I could see her eyes fill up with hope; to be honest I was seeing that very often with her. Every time I said something, something as easy as calling her Lizzie, or pirate even, she flinched or cried and sometimes, on horrible days, she just sat frozen for hours upon hours. This time she continuously cried so I had to do something to distract her, so I began "Elizabeth…. or Lizzie, as he called you…ugh…were you previously married to your brother"?

Elizabeth's eyes stopped forming tears immediately to her surprise and then she took the papers from my hand while saying "No, of course not! Why"? I chuckled for a second at her reaction and then replied puzzled "Because… because on that marriage certificate thing, it says Mr. and Mrs. Sparrow, and your single now and your last name is Sparrow… Miss. Sparrow". Elizabeth couldn't stop herself from giggling as he spoke so she finally covered her mouth with her hand to help shut out the echo.

And then her eyes widened rapidly, she removed her hand and asked frantically "Marriage certificates"? She opened the papers she held with her other hand and began to read, "I take thee Elizabeth to be my future Mrs. Sparrow… for I've finally found the one woman that has been able to steal my heart away from the sea. For you, luv, I'd do anything, never forget that, and never ever stop believing in us. No matter how far we will be from each other or how close, just know that I give my life to you on this day, and this promise will stay strong until the end of time, until the end of love and until the end of us. I love you Lizzie, don't ever be shy to recognize that. This is to you, my love, my Lizzie, my wife…. my everything".

Elizabeth put the paper down on the desk in front of her and I just watched her stand still, she was probably thinking about what the letter had just said. A few minutes later she finally spoke "He wrote his wedding vows". I cleared my throat and spoke "Yes, it appears that way…he seems like a good man, from the way he wrote". I could see the hurt in her eyes as she took my statement in. She snapped angrily "He _was_ a good man! For a pirate anyway". Elizabeth shook her head and corrected herself "No! He was a good man, not even for a pirate, for a male. For a person"! Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her statement because she realized that Jack was a good man, but not entirely good. Not like Will Turner…. He was a good man all around.

Elizabeth's mouth dried and her lips quivered at the thought of marriage with Jack. She sighed and whispered, "A marriage interrupted by fate". I watched her delicate hands clench the papers tightly in her hands and then she whispered, "We should have stayed in the land of the dead, what is the point of going on living anymore"? I cleared my throat and asked puzzled "Is that why our ship was upside down last night"? Elizabeth completely ignored my question as she threw the papers down on the desk in front of her.

For a few more seconds she let her eyes wander at the papers. A few seconds later, something caught her eye and I felt the need to ask, "Did he draw this"? Elizabeth examined the portrait only to find her reflection. The portrait was beautifully drawn and Jack captured every feature of her face perfectly. I saw a small smile fill up Elizabeth's lips as she examined the picture with her delicate fingers.

Elizabeth could not believe that Jack had drawn this of her and for her. She felt curious to see if he had actually drawn this so she turned the paper over to see some kind of artist's signature. But all she found was a message saying "A beauty that will forever be mine" and suddenly the paper dropped to the desk as Elizabeth fell silent. I watched her cry feverishly as she whispered "Stupid, stupid Elizabeth".

Just then she sat down on the bed near her and began to think out loud "Stupid dream, stupid Will, stupid thoughts of skepticism. Jack, I need you back. I need my beautiful, strong, brave pirate back". Elizabeth then wiped away some of her tears and looked over at me and whispered "Jacob, you will help me find Jack won't you"? I nodded at her question, trying to comfort her.

Elizabeth needed to find a way to find her Jack Sparrow and get rid of this Jacob Smith. Elizabeth's eyes widened unexpectedly and then she thought 'Wait just a tic. Jack Sparrow, Jacob Smith, Jack Sparrow, Jacob Smith. They have the same initials… shouldn't that mean something?' Just then another thought occurred to Elizabeth 'J A C, all three letters appear in the first name. That must be a clue…right?' Her heart fluttered at the realization and she quickly walked towards Jacob and asked "What does your name mean"?

Jacob smiled and replied "Well, my mother was Roman Catholic and she named me after the son of Isaac, but Jacob, in the Roman Catholic definition means he who supplants. Supplants is another word for substitute. So I believe my name means he who substitutes". Elizabeth's eyes widened at that realization but then she asked rapidly "What does Jack mean"?

Jacob smiled and replied, "It's funny that you ask, because my name is Jack. Well, Jacob is my French name, but my real name is Jack. You see, I was born in the south of France, and my mother named me Jacques but I hated that name because it was too French, so I changed it to Jacob which is the more English name for Jacques. But co-incidentally it still means Jack...that the name Jack, actually means, the Lord of the Gracious or the Lord of the Kind".

Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "He was a kind man… gracious… not so much". Elizabeth chuckled but then Jacob asked, "Well, was he sociable? Did he have a way with words? Because gracious also means to be sociable, it just depends which part of the world you come from". Elizabeth nodded and replied, "He was very sociable. He defiantly had a way with words".

Elizabeth sat down on the bed while she continued, "He was very witty, and very clever. He could get away with anything, there was just something about him that I couldn't resist". I watched her look down at the floor sadly so I grabbed her hand and held it in comfort.

She looked into my eyes and smiled gracefully while I whispered "He must have loved you very much…I mean, those vows that he wrote were very…very caring". Elizabeth chuckled at the adjective I had used and I too suddenly had began to chuckle. She then looked over at the portrait and whispered, "I wish that he would come back…Jacob, do you think he will come back"? I looked at her sadly and replied this time truthfully "I don't know, Elizabeth. If it's meant to be, he will". Elizabeth sighed and thought about the meanings of their names and the letters J A C, and J S and what they could possibly mean.

- - -

"Darlin' ye know that being out here on the sea just makes ye even more beautiful then already are". Captain Morgan whispered to Helena as he held her in his arms on the main deck. She giggled as he kissed her ear and then she asked, "How did I find someone like you Frank? Perhaps luck"? Frank smiled at her and kissed her cheek while replying "Yer not as lucky as ye are goin' to be in a minute". Helena chuckled as Frank took something out his pocket. It was a beautiful pearl necklace.

He held it up and said "I bought this for ye back in Port, but I just never was given a chance to give it to ye". Helena smiled and asked, "Did you really buy it"? There was a pause and she smiled and continued, "You stole it didn't you? Well, it's the thought that counts". She then reached for it but he pulled it back and this process repeated for about a minute. But then by accident Frank let go of the necklace and it flew over the side of the ship and into the ocean. He screamed and ran over to the side to see it land in a hat that was floating on the waters. He sighed and whispered "What a chance that the hat be there".

He smiled, grabbed one of the ropes and lowered himself down to grab the hat. Once he got back on the ship, he smiled and turned the hat over for the necklace to fall out. Once it did, he picked it up and then something shiner caught his eyes. He bent down and picked it up and then shouted "Tia….ye might want to come here to see this"!

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you for reading!**_

_**Please review!**_


	46. Object

_**Authors Note:**_

_**I have exams starting tomorrow, so I won't be writing until next weekend. I just wanted to let you all know. **_

_**Please Review, and thank you to those who have in the past.**_

**Chapter 46:**

**Object**

"See –err…what Frank"? Tia asked with slight confusion hidden in her voice. Frank's eyes widened to the width where they became ones of disdain. Tia watched as Frank's hand searched nervously for her hands. She watched him pass the object into her hands and once he had given it to her, he felt some sort of relief come upon him. The nerves and the stress had now become serfs to the feelings of belief and hope that resided inside of him.

Once the object entered Tia's hand, she had a feeling she knew what it was. She spent many years just grasping that object just to see if her past was actually real and not imaginary as sometimes she hoped it had been. She clenched the object in her small hands and whispered to Helena "Go get Jack and Elizabeth…." Helena watched her for a mere second before taking off.

Tia smiled at Frank sweetly and asked, "Where…where did ye"? Frank placed a finger to her lips and whispered back "In the sea…" Suddenly, Tia took a step back and whispered, "It was within me this entire time, and I had not known". Frank took a step towards her while whispering "We can't know everythin' darlin'…. We can pretend to, but that doesn't mean we know everythin'". Tia smiled back at him for a second while keeping the object safe within her fist.

She opened her hand to take a peek, just to make sure that she was not dreaming. And she wasn't, the object was there, as beautiful as she remembered his to be. She sighed for a second wondering what was taking Helena so long to bring forth Jack and Elizabeth. She took the object in her hand, and noticed that it was only half there. Tia's eyebrows knitted and her lips curled at this new realization. She smiled, nodded and whispered "Just as Jack Sparrow be half now". She then closed her hand again, and placed the object near her heart and looked out at the sea around her, the beautiful, yet harsh sea.

- - - - -

About a minute later, Helena held her daughters hand in hers and Jacob followed them up to where Tia and Frank were standing. Tia walked to Jacob and whispered "Jacob…it's been a pleasure knowin' ye…" Jacob interrupted her and asked confused "Excuse me… but we are in the middle of the ocean, where do you expect to go"? Tia chuckled and Elizabeth glanced over at Tia who replied smugly "Ahhhh…I see Mr. Sparrow, ye expect me to go somewhere". Jacob rolled his eyes and was about to once again say something explaining that he is not Jack Sparrow but Tia raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder and Jacob fell into a deep sleep.

Elizabeth smiled and asked "Did you figure it out Tia? Please tell me you did"! Elizabeth's eyes were bright compared to the gloomy days she had without Jack. Tia nodded but then whispered worriedly "It might not work, Child. But as I understand it, this locket…well, half a locket, belonged to Jones…and my guess was right. Somehow the hearts locket was cut in half so Jack became his other half".

Helena stared at the locket in Tia's hand and asked confused "But why did Jack get affected"? Tia sighed annoyed and then replied smugly "Do ye not remember? I told ye, when we we're in the Locker...Jack stepped into the Hearts Sand…and this locket controls the Hearts Sand". Helena gasped and Elizabeth bent down so she could hold Jacks hand in hers. Frank smiled at her and asked "What be wrong Lizzie"? Elizabeth let her lips slightly curl before she whispered "Nothing…. its just that…I've waited so long to be in his arms once again".

Tia smiled and bent down beside Elizabeth and placed Elizabeth's other hand in Jacks left hand. Tia then took the half locket and put it on the wooden deck for a second. She unscrewed her own and placed it beside the other one and whispered sadly "Frank…. Which incantation"? Frank bit his lip; shrugged and asked nervously "Don't ye know any"? Tia chuckled and whispered "Nay...not for this…. Miss. Swann…. what do ye think would revive Jack Sparrow"?

Elizabeth looked at Jacks face for a few seconds and then whispered sadly "You could try…A beauty that will forever be mine". Helena's eyes widened as she asked "Why that sweetheart"? Elizabeth shrugged, smiled sweetly at her mother and replied "Because he is… and will be…. no other reason". Tia smiled at her and picked up the half locket and pressed it against her own, and suddenly both lockets emerged into one. Elizabeth lightly let out a small gasp as Tia pressed the lockets to Jacks skin. Tia then whispered "If I am doing this right, it should stick…. it needs to become one with 'em".

Helena chuckled as Tia attempted to stick the locket to his arm. Helena then whispered, "It must be on his heart…I would think". Tia smiled at her and whispered, "That might work". Frank bent down onto his knees and removed Jack's shirt while saying "I've never undressed a man before…." They all giggled for a second, except Elizabeth who was so nervous she could barely breathe. Once Frank had unbuttoned his shirt, he removed it and put his head to his chest so he could the heartbeat.

Tia placed the locket onto the area where his heart was. Tia smiled and tried to remove the locket, but it was stuck. Elizabeth sighed in relief and then whispered, "I love you Jack… please come back to me". Frank put his hand on Lizzie's shoulder and then whispered warm heartedly "He will come back darlin'…" Elizabeth smiled and then asked suspiciously "Do the letters J A C mean anything to you"? Frank's eyes widened as he asked "Where did ye hear that from Elizabeth"? Elizabeth smiled as he continued, "J A C, stands for a special code that only Jack and I shared".

Elizabeth gasped in shock and then said, "I think that's it! That may be the incantation! What does it stand for"? Frank sighed and answered her question with doubt "J'aime caisse…. It is French for I love the box… well, the box in our case was treasure… and not all treasure it silver and gold…. so basically the phrase means 'I love valuables'…. just like ye are of value to 'em Lizzie".

Elizabeth looked up at Frank and asked "Why in French"? Just then she remembered that Jacob had mentioned something about France…but before she could continue her thoughts were interrupted by Franks answer "I thought ye knew…. Jack was born in Haiti…. it is a French colony…. and his mother named him Jacques…. But he hated it, so he changed it to Jack". Elizabeth smiled and whispered, "I did not know this…. I can't believe he is French…. now Father would never approve". Helena chuckled at her small joke as Tia then whispered, "I am ready…Elizabeth I want you to hold his hand and then you whisper the incantation".

Elizabeth nodded and replied "Anything for you…my Jacques…" She smiled at Frank who chuckled but Tia snapped at him saying "We only have one shot at this…. we only have one locket…. we have to try our best the first time". Elizabeth nodded and grabbed Jack's hand and waited for further instructions. Tia smiled and whispered, "Go ahead… Mrs.. Sparrow… say it".

Elizabeth held onto his hand tightly and whispered "J'aime caisse…." Then there was a moment of silence. Elizabeth watched his chest rise slowly and then drop back down. He still was in a deep sleep. Tears started to from in her eyes and then she whispered, "I love you Jack. Please…. Don't ever forget that I love you…". Silence was heard, or not heard, depending on how you look at situations.

Elizabeth's eyes filled with tears now as she reached for the heart locket and whispered, "Jack…." Elizabeth let the tears flow down her cheeks; she also let the strain of losing the one she loves forever rise in her thoughts. There was only one locket…. that had disappeared off his chest. Disappeared? Elizabeth glanced at Tia for a second and asked through her tears "Where did it go"? Tia looked sadly at her and whispered, "We only had one chance…and it's gone".

Elizabeth gasped and then fell over Jack and held onto him tightly while whispering "No, its not! Jack…please! You can't do this to me! You just can't"! Helena bent down and rubbed her daughters shoulders and whispered, "It will be alright". Elizabeth got up and yelled, "No, it's not mother! It's easy for you to say, you still have Frank! I have nothing now…. I left my father in Port Royal, I left Will, James left me, and Jack won't come back. I have nothing"! Elizabeth quickly disappeared from the deck and ran towards her cabin.

A few seconds later Tia examined Jack and whispered, "I don't understand why it didn't work. Everything seemed to be right…. Wait a second…" Tia then took Jacks hand in hers and whispered "excito sursum" and then all of a sudden he woke. Frank and Helena both gasped as I got up and stood on my feet. I looked around, smiled and asked "We're not in the Locker anymore"? They all gasped happily as I smiled and whispered, "What be goin' on here? Why is my ship moving without my command"? I looked around for one more second and then asked "And where's Lizzie"?

At that moment Helena ran down the stairs to go get her. I looked down at myself to see my shirt opened, so I cleared my throat, buttoned up my shirt and asked, "What be goin' on here Frank"? Frank chuckled and replied "Nothin' Jacques". I shook my head and took a few steps towards him and whispered "I told ye to never mention that again". Frank smiled at him and whispered "It's good to have ye back Jack". I bit my lip and asked confused "But I didn't go anywhere"! Just then Helena came back up the stairs, so I smiled and asked, "Where is my Lizzie"? Helena looked down at the deck and whispered sadly "She's gone".

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you so much for reading!**_

_**Please Review!**_


	47. Killing the Air

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Thank you for reading and reviewing.**_

_**Please continue to do so. Thank you.**_

**Chapter: 47:**

**Killing The Air**

"What do ye mean she's gone"? Tia asked quickly as if she knew that she would be asked that question. Helena's eyes wondered towards mine and when she set out a straight gaze into my eyes, she did not even mention one more syllable. I looked around the ship and asked, "Did ye check everywhere and anywhere"? Helena shook her head and whispered "Well…no…not everywhere". I cleared my throat and walked up towards the helm and shouted at Mr. Gibbs "Stop the ship! Throw down the bloody anchor! Frank check the brig, Tia check the cabins, and Helena check the whole bloody ship"!

Tia looked back at me as I lowered the anchor quickly and swung off my jacket with all the force within me. Frank watched me stand up on the rail with wide eyes while screaming, "It's a fool's errand Jack! Ye can't go out there, not even the sun's rays could help ye now". I puffed out angrily and lifted myself onto the railing while replying "Oh yes they bloody well could". Tia walked over to me and whispered "Jack Sparrow, I have never known ye to be a fool. Get down this instant…. she is not in the ocean".

I turned my head around slightly and asked, "Well then…where is she"? I climbed down the ropes and watched Tia's expression change to one of angst. She whispered out almost inaudibly "She be in the sea…." I rolled my eyes and jumped up on the rail while screaming "Aye, so then why do ye be wasting' my time! She could be dying…she could be…." Tia interrupted with a steady voice "Jack Sparrow…she is not dying! The only reason I said she be in the sea, be 'cause she's been taken by the sea".

I slowly lowered myself from the rail and sat down on the wooden deck with my head in my hands. Helena looked at us puzzled and asked, "Well, what does that mean exactly"? I looked up at her sadly and whispered in an angry tone that surprised even myself "Jones has taken her…" Frank shook his head and continued for me "Nay, not Jones I'm afraid. The Flying Dutchmen is controlled by Lord Beckett now, so that means…." I continued in a soft voice "that means…. that the East India Trading company has her. That means, Will has her…."

I stopped myself and looked at Tia and asked confused "How exactly do ye this"? Tia looked down and I suddenly felt like a whelp. Tia knew everything', it's just that she doesn't know when anythin' will happen. I looked over at Frank and ordered "Tell Mr. Gibbs to keep on sailing…. it doesn't matter to where…when we are _not_ ready, the Dutchmen will rise…. and then we will fight". Frank's eyes widened as he mentioned, "But Jack, you've always ran away from a fight". I licked my lips and shouted, "This is for Lizzie…and to once and for all…to destroy that whelp William Turner"!

- - -

"Tea…Miss Swann"? Beckett held a cup of Tea in front of Elizabeth. Elizabeth sat on a chair with her hands tied behind her back and with a scarf over her mouth. Beckett chuckled and took a sip of the Tea before saying with a smirk on his face "Oh, that's right. That scarf seems to be covering your mouth. Sorry about that dear". Beckett then removed the scarf from Elizabeth's mouth and whispered "Oh that's better isn't it Mister Turner"?

Just then William come into the room and smiled at Elizabeth while saying to her "Yes, now we can see your pretty little lips Elizabeth. It's nice to see you again, Miss. Swann". Elizabeth rolled her eyes and just in the chair quietly. Beckett then asked angrily "Did you lose your tongue since Jack Sparrow started devouring his with yours"? Elizabeth's eyes started to fill up with tears so Will chuckled and whispered "Don't waste your tears Elizabeth…I'm sure Jack Sparrow will come rescue you soon, and when he does, I'll let you go…." Elizabeth's eyes widened as Will continued "…. but I'll be sure to kill him first".

Elizabeth then muttered softly "It's too late for that…" Will eyed Beckett closely as he asked obliviously "What do you mean by that"? Elizabeth shook her head lightly and responded "Jacob Smith…." Beckett cleared his throat anxiously and asked, "No, you seem a bit confused. We are asking about Jack Sparrow". Elizabeth sighed and shouted out angrily "Jack Sparrow does not exist! It's Jacob Smith now…. and that's all because of you Will. You despicable cockroach excuse of a human being! You ruined my life"!

Even though Will was confused, he felt the need to remark back to her, so he did "No, Miss. Swann. Jack ruined your life, from the moment you fell into his arms back in Port Royal". Elizabeth shook her head and whispered back softly "No…that is the day where my life began".

Will felt his eyelids all of a sudden get really heavy, so he closed his eyes and shoot back "If Jack wouldn't have rescued you, you wouldn't be here right now. You would be…" Elizabeth interrupted "I would be what? At some violin/tea/dance/honorary/hair curling discussion? Yes, because that does seem very inviting".

Beckett chuckled for a second and asked "And what Jack Sparrow…lets you…or let you do other things? For God sakes, you're a woman"! Elizabeth's mouth dropped as Beckett still had the nerve to continue "What? Did he make you wash the deck or cook"? Elizabeth's mouth curled as she screamed angrily "No, he did not make me cook or wash the deck! He let me sail, he left me be free…"

And Will interrupted "…and free you will be once Jack comes to rescue you". Elizabeth wanted to scream at him and to tell him that it was bloody Jacob Smith, but she knew that they wouldn't listen. So she sat quietly and thought about the life that she chose and the life that she could have, if Jack were still alive.

- - -

"_My thoughts used to overcome my heart, but no more is there such a blessing. My mind twiddles at the very thought of her bitterness, but my heart flutters at the very thought of her pink pale lips. Her lips, my lips, interacting as one. How much I would like my lips to indulge every single inch of her skin. But my mind curses at my thoughts, and it causes me to experience the quality of my control within her. My black coarse eyes are no match for her deep hazel brown eyes. For my eyes represent the night and hers the sunlight in its most miraculous hour. _

_How many nights I had been stuck in another world wishing that I had been in her arms. Her soft, but smooth arms around my fevering body as if I was a small child in need of protection and comfort. My fevering body holding her tightly never wanting to let go, because if I would, even so accidentally, then she would vanish. I wish she could lay in my arms as she once did, sweetly and tenderly. At that isle that I was ever so lucky to be marooned on with her, with her lips, her perfect hands, and with her, perfection in its self…" _

I dropped the quill from my hands not wanting to ever write again. I dabbed the quill in the ink that sat upon my desk. I couldn't stand the feeling that wrestled at the pit of my stomach. It was a feeling on anguish, a feeling of angst, a feeling of heartache. And this was all because of the thought that Will was on that ship with Elizabeth. Elizabeth was unaware of my breaths, and Will who is still hopelessly in love with the woman the posses my heart, I couldn't bare the pain that could ensue in the future. I dabbed the quill in ink once again and wrote_"Elizabeth unaware of my breaths, and Will still hopelessly in love with the woman the posses my heart"_… on the paper in front of me.

I sighed and dropped the quill on my desk not wanting to ever see it again. I lifted my legs upon my desk and stretched out widely. I yawned and let my hand fall back flippantly as thoughts of my Lizzie reoccurred within my mind. I shook them away and decided to go up on deck and shout orders for that always made me feel empowered. And truth be told, I did not feel empowered at the moment. I felt weak, insecure, in love. Feelings that I had lost somewhere on my travels presided within me and never until this moment had I ever claimed to retrieve them.

- - -

"Do you know why you are here"? Elizabeth shook her head as she now was tied to the mast. Beckett stood in front of her holding a sword to her throat while continuing "I want your crew and your father to watch you die…." Elizabeth gulped as Beckett continued "…but of course you won't die because Mr. Sparrow will want to die for you". Elizabeth had given up a long time ago with the whole Jacob-Jack situation. She didn't care anymore…she just wanted Jack back.

Beckett suddenly screamed "Captain, take us to the nearest Port. Where we will wait for Jack Sparrow and his crew. There Miss. Swann, he will die, and Mr. Turner here…" He stopped talking for a second and pointed to Will "…. will do the honors of killing the infamous Captain Jack Sparrow". Elizabeth sighed and whispered sarcastically "Have fun then killing the air"!

Will smiled at Elizabeth and then whispered to Beckett "The ropes around Miss. Swann are not necessary, she has nowhere to go upon this vessel". Lord Beckett smiled at Will and said loudly "Very well. Ye heard the Commodore…untie Miss. Swann". Elizabeth's widened at the word Commodore. She shook her head piously and said, "Did betraying me earn you this position"? Will looked at the floor sadly so Elizabeth asked once again but this time angrily "Did it? Answer me Will"!

Will nodded as the roped fell off of Elizabeth's arms. Elizabeth chuckled and said trying to imitate Jack "Only a eunuch, eh"? Will smiled at her and whispered coldly "That was a very good imitation, Elizabeth. Once I kill Jack, you could take his place". Elizabeth smiled at him and whispered "That is, if you _can _kill him".

- - -

"A ship was spotted, Captain. White sails and all, at that yonder Port. Something called, Havens Isle, sir". Gibbs muttered through his teeth to me. I squinted my eyes to try to see the ship clearer. But I sighed and replied "Nay, that's not it. Why would it stop? It's not like they want me to come aboard, eh"? Gibbs nodded and shouted to the crew "Keep goin' lads, that nay be the ship we be lookin' for". But indeed, it was.

_**Authors Note:**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thank you all so much for reading!**_


	48. Note

**Hello everyone,**

**I would like to let you all know, that for reasons that will remain confidential, I will not be continuing this story or my other one. I will though, in a couple days post a new story about Sparrabeth. I hope you all understand…. but if you have any questions as to why… please private message me or ask me in a review. Thank you all very much for reading and thank you to those of you who have reviewed in the past.**

**All the best to you all,**

**Laura aka. Lobsters Forever**


End file.
